It's Only Forever (Long Version)
by DarkMoonFox
Summary: Raeya was just an ordinary girl who felt out of place no matter where she went. Then a trip to Ireland somehow led to her calling on the Goblin King from her favorite book. Will he turn her world upside down, or will she turn his on its head? JarethXOC Reviews make me write faster. Especially if they include ideas for what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

From the moment she was born, Raeya Quinn was different. Not the normal sort of different, as in unlike the majority but still normal, but truly unique in a mystical sense. It was as if she didn't belong in the world she was brought into. First, there were her looks; she had a full head of hair somewhere in between the colors of medium and deep red with eyes of grayish green. Her complexion was pale, but not to the point of looking sickly, and she was of average height and weight despite her constant belief that she was too short. For some unknown reason there were always dark circles under her eyes no matter how much sleep she got, and she did get plenty for sleep and the dreams it brought with it were her favorite escape from a world in which she felt out of place.

It wasn't so much that she didn't have friends; she had those despite copious bullying as a child. It was more that no matter where she went, her beliefs, ideas, thought processes, and overall personality were so drastically different from everyone else's. Her family had tried to convince her that there was nothing wrong with that, but the problem was not shame. No, she was quite fine with being the odd ball. She simply wanted to find a place to fit in and feel a sense of belonging. Her great grandparents on both sides of the family had immigrated to America from Ireland, but Raeya had never been given the chance to visit her ancestral homeland. However she had convinced her parents to take her as a high school graduation present, and her hopes were high that just maybe she would finally feel that sense of belonging when she got there.

Raeya was nothing if not creative, and had twisted her passions for visual and literary art into a dream of writing and illustrating fantasy books. Being as in touch with her Irish heritage as she was, Celtic mythology had always held a special place in her heart. As a child, she was read myths, fairytales, and legends until she fell asleep every night. She had been fond of dresses and unicorns and faeries just like lots of little girls. However around the age of thirteen something snapped. She pulled a complete one eighty and started dressing like a tomboy, but her love of all things magical stayed with her and simply matured. Instead of being the pretty princess waiting for prince charming, she was the warrior maiden who befriended dragons and fought evil. Her last waking hours were still filled with stories, but now she read them herself, and there was one in particular that really captured her imagination.

Although not a terribly big or long book, the red leather binding with an embossed golden title held a story like none she had ever read before. It was the story of the Labyrinth. In all honesty, Raeya had come across it by accident. She made a point of visiting the book store in any new town she visited since the first time she had received an allowance, and one of them happened to be a rather old family owned type of place. It was there that she had hoped to find some rare and unique fairytales for her collection, but she never dreamed she would find the Labyrinth there. Something about it seemed to draw her to it, and as soon as she read the first few pages she knew she had to have it.

Since that day at the age of ten, the book had been entertaining and inspiring every time she read it. As she grew older, she began to analyze the characters both in terms of personality and possible species of mystical creature. She also studied the relationships between them and the motivation behind their actions. Most of the characters had been easy to identify in terms of species, but one was truly baffling; the Goblin King, Jareth. For the life of her she just couldn't come up with a name for what he was, until she remembered her Celtic mythology. Jareth was something called a Tuatha de Dannan, commonly referred to as a Fae and spoken of in their native land as 'the fair folk'. This was not to be confused with a faerie, which by the book's description was a rather nasty little creature that looked like a tiny human with butterfly wings. No, the Fae were far older and much more powerful. From what she gathered, they were something rather similar to the Scandinavian elves, tall, beautiful, wise, very long lived, and quite skilled at magic.

Jareth's personality had intrigued her from the first read through. He seemed to be a very wise and very deep character, who was tragically torn between fulfilling his duties as the Goblin King and attempting to gain the affections of the young mortal girl who had foolishly wished away her brother in a moment of frustration. As if that wasn't enough, he was forced into playing the role of the teacher/villain opposite the mortal girl's heroine; and although he was teaching her valuable life lessons, he could never quite let his true self surface always hiding it behind a mask of taunting condescension and so called cruelty. The closest he had come to being who he really was appeared in the ballroom dream sequence. It was as though he was trying to tell her to look beyond what she thought she saw, for as he had said things are not always as they seem. Raeya felt truly sorry for Jareth by the end of the story, especially when the mortal girl rejected him. It was fairly obvious that the girl didn't think he was serious about his offer and was simply focused on saving her brother. Sometimes Raeya wondered what would've happened under different circumstances; like what if the girl had known who he truly was, and that she had already won her brother back, and Jareth wasn't trying to distract her with that offer. Raeya would've preferred an ending in which the girl fell in love with Jareth as well, but that was just her repressed inner romance fanatic talking. She also couldn't help but wonder; if Jareth did exist and the story was true, had he been able to get over her and move on with his life or had her defeat and rejection of him somehow destroyed him beyond repair?

Raeya sighed quietly to herself. Now was not the time to be pondering such things. If she didn't get her butt out of bed, she would be late for her last day of high school. She quickly pulled on a black poet shirt and a dark pair of jeans before running a brush through her naturally wavy hair and putting on her favorite black headband to keep the shorter layers out of her face. Finally, she put on a silver necklace with a clear crystal ball pendant; when she had found it she simply couldn't resist, it reminded her so much of her favorite Fae. Strangely enough, she also noticed her dreams were substantially more vivid when she slept with the necklace on the nightstand next to her bed.

When she was satisfied that her appearance was far enough removed from the bastard child of hell and death warmed over that she found herself disturbingly resembling when she awoke, she ran downstairs and devoured a few pieces of jellied toast and orange juice for breakfast before bolting out the door to walk to school.

Unfortunately she found herself dreadfully bored as usual with her classes, though considering that it was the last day of school things were worse than normal. Luckily she had a friend in every class who was more than happy to pass notes with her written in dragon script (a font loosely based on ancient runes) so any unintended reader would find it impossible to decipher. When lunch finally rolled around, she ate at light speed given the ridiculously short amount of time they were allotted and then proceeded to doodle in her sketchbook for the remainder of the break. A few more note passing filled classes later, the final bell rang. Raeya could hardly contain her screech of delight. One week from today she was going to Ireland!


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed quickly enough, the only things worth mentioning being her graduation ceremony and the subsequent plethora of parties in celebration of said event. When her friends asked her what college she was planning on attending, she told them going to Ireland wasn't just a graduation gift. Some of them were genuinely amazed at her boldness in choosing to go to college in a foreign country, but the ones who knew her best were not at all surprised. It had been difficult to convince her parents, but Raeya had extraordinary persuasive skills not to mention promising to call home at least once every other day to let them know she was alright.

When the big day finally came, Raeya was ecstatic with excitement. She hadn't even been able to sleep the night before, which didn't help the dark circles under her eyes. The flight was long, but the plane's cabin was far less cramped than the ones in the aircrafts used for non-international journeys. Besides, she had been sure to bring plenty of entertainment; music, her sketchbook, a book of logic problems, and books to read including the Labyrinth of course. Finally touching down in Ireland was like a dream come true, and Raeya couldn't get off the plane fast enough. The taxi ride to the hotel was a long one as well, but she was so busy looking at the scenery she had only viewed pictures of until now that she didn't even care. It was just as it had always been described; rolling verdant hills and foliage everywhere you looked. Truly it was a nature lover's paradise.

Since they were spending a week there, sight-seeing was combined with college visiting not to mention the gratuitous shopping. On the list of must go places were Dublin Castle, the Cliffs of Moher, and the Wicklow Mountains National Park. Raeya was a sucker for the beauty of the outdoors, and Dublin Castle was in the same place as her college of choice so it was a convenient castle to visit to satisfy her inner fantasy lover. By the end of the week, copious amounts of pictures were taken, plenty of souvenirs were bought, and she had chosen a college known for its literary program. Thankfully, she had applied and been accepted long before. The day before they were to fly back to America, Raeya asked her parents if she could go and visit the store across the street from their hotel. It was a place that had myth and magic related things, and she had been meaning to go since she saw it. Her parents weren't really into that kind of stuff, but there were other stores around it that would interest them so they agreed to let her check it out by herself.

When she first walked in, she could smell incense burning; dragon's blood if she wasn't mistaken. It seemed as though no one else was there, so she just started browsing around the store. She had finally located the books about supernatural beings when a voice spoke behind her.

"Ye have a touched look about ye little lass."

Raeya nearly jumped out of her skin before turning to face a middle-aged woman with curly light red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark green scarf as a headband that matched her long skirt and a black peasant top with pale green embroidery.

"I'm sorry, do you own this place? The door was open so I just came in to have a look around. What exactly do you mean, touched?" she asked.

"Oh never ye mind about that lass, I was just in the back for a moment. What I meant was that ye look as though ye had a close encounter with the fair folk." the woman explained.

"If only I were so blessed. No, but I have had a strong love of fantasy, particularly Celtic mythology, since I was a little girl." Raeya told her.

"Ah, be careful what ye be wishin' for lass, it just might come true especially in a land like this. Being visited by the fair folk is not always a blessin' either, tricky ones they are, can't trust 'em as far as ye can toss 'em." the woman warned.

"To be honest, just meeting one would be a blessing in my book." Raeya commented.

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly, looking deeply into Raeya's grayish green orbs.

"If ye don't have anywhere else to be, would ye mind talkin' with me in the back for a spell?" she asked with an interested look on her face.

Raeya was slightly taken aback but didn't see the harm in it.

"Sure, I suppose I don't mind." Raeya agreed.

"I'll give ye me name if ye don't mind me askin' yours in return." the woman stated, gently taking Raeya's hand and leading her to a doorway covered by a length of fabric with Celtic knots on it.

"My name is Raeya." she answered.

"That's a right pretty name ye got there lass, better keep close tabs on it if ye be wantin' to meet the fair folk. Name's Rhiannon, but ye can call me Auntie Rhi if ye please." the woman replied.

The first thing Raeya noticed was that the back seemed to be Auntie Rhi's living quarters. Several Celtic symbols adorned the walls in what appeared to be the kitchen/dining room, and another doorway led to what Raeya guessed was where the bedroom and bathroom were.

Raeya took a seat at the table and Auntie Rhi busied herself in the kitchen with a kettle.

"I'm boilin' some water for tea if ye want some." she remarked.

"Thanks, that sounds nice." Raeya replied.

A minute or two later, Auntie Rhi came and sat down across from her at the table.

"So, ye have a fascination with the magical world that's followed ye since birth. Are ye here tryin' to track down what ye believed in all these years?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm here looking at colleges and doing some sight-seeing along the way. My great grandparents on both sides of my family were originally from Ireland, and I've felt a deep connection with my Irish roots all my life." Raeya explained.

"Interestin'; have you ever felt as though ye don't quite belong?" Auntie Rhi questioned.

"Yeah, since I was a little girl. It's another reason I wanted to come here. I thought maybe I would feel a sense of belonging here since this is my ancestral homeland." Raeya answered.

"It's not uncommon for the touched to feel out of place in the mortal world." Auntie Rhi mused.

"How can I be touched if I've never had contact with the magical world?" Raeya asked.

"Perhaps ye had contact with it before ye were old enough to realize what it was." the older woman suggested.

"I can't remember anything like that, and my parents have told me I was different since I was born." Raeya said.

Auntie Rhi looked closely at her again, seemingly pondering something.

"It is rare, but the possibility exists that ye may not be entirely human lass." she commented.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" Raeya questioned, going wide eyed at the woman's statement.

"Like I said, it's rare, but considerin' your heritage one of your great grandparents might o' been one o' the fair folk. I'm judgin' partly on your looks lass; the hair, the eyes, the skin, ye do look remarkably like one o' them. Only thing missin' is the pointy ears and some facial features." Auntie Rhi told her.

"Lots of my family members have red hair, some of them have green eyes, and all of them have fair skin." Raeya defended.

"Aye lass, but it's the shade o' the colors I'm lookin' at. Not to mention, the magic o' the fair folk is as tricky as they are. It tends to skip a few generations in the passin' sometimes. Does anyone else have that exact shade o' red or the exact green o' your eyes, how about your love o' the magical world?" Auntie Rhi continued.

"You're right." Raeya said after a long pause.

Just then, the kettle began to whistle. Auntie Rhi got up and came back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea, some milk, and a bowl of sugar.

"Not to worry lass. If ye belong with the fair folk, they'll find ye one way or another. Now tell me about your favorite story." Auntie Rhi said, patting Raeya's hand softly.

"It's called the Labyrinth." Raeya told her, going on to explain the story and her fascination with the deep character of Jareth the Goblin King.

"Where exactly did ye hear this tale lass?" Auntie Rhi questioned.

"I found the book when I was ten years old. I was on vacation with my parents and I found this old book store. I saw the red leather cover and the gold embossed title and felt drawn to it. When I opened it and read the first few pages I knew I wanted it, so I bought it with my allowance." Raeya explained.

"Ye say ye felt drawn to it. Do ye remember the author?" Auntie Rhi asked.

"Come to think of it, I never saw an author's name." Raeya responded.

"Interestin'; did ye know that's a rather old Celtic faerie tale, and if ye believe the story the Goblin King is not to be taken lightly, not to mention I never knew the story to be written down for fear o' folks wishin' away children thinkin' the words wouldn't really work." Auntie Rhi commented.

"Are you saying there's no way it should be possible for me to have a written copy of that story?" Raeya asked, somewhat fearfully.

"I wouldn't quite put it in such a way, though it seems the powers that be are wantin' ye to keep believin' in magic. Considerin' the rarity of a young lass your age who hasn't given up on it, I can't say I blame 'em." Auntie Rhi replied, taking a sip of her tea.

It was then that she noticed the pendant around Raeya's neck.

"May I see the necklace ye be wearin'?" the older woman requested.

"Sure." Raeya agreed, taking it off and handing it to her.

Auntie Rhi looked intently at it for awhile, moving it around in her hands and examining it closely.

"Where exactly did ye get this lass?" she questioned.

"Actually it was at a jewelry store next to the book store where I found the Labyrinth, but it was a few years later. When I saw it, I was reminded of the crystal balls Jareth used and decided to get it. I got lucky, it was the last one they had." Raeya explained.

"This is no ordinary piece o' jewelry. It's got magic. No wonder I was feelin' the touched vibe from ye." Auntie Rhi told her.

"Are you sure? I haven't noticed anything unusual and I wear it almost every day." Raeya replied.

"There was nothin' ye just brushed off as coincidence either? What did the Goblin King use 'em for?" Auntie Rhi asked.

Just then, Raeya remembered something.

"My dreams, when I sleep with that necklace on the nightstand next to me my dreams are so much more vivid, and I never have nightmares." she said almost in a whisper.

"Ye did say he was a keeper o' dreams. It appears he saw ye liked the book and wanted to give ye somethin' nice for believin'." Auntie Rhi remarked.

With that, she handed back the necklace and Raeya put it around her neck once more. The younger woman then took a long sip from her tea mug before placing her head in her hands.

"Are ye alright lass?" Auntie Rhi questioned worriedly.

"It's just a lot to take in. I guess you were right about me being touched. I have a book that by all rights shouldn't exist in this world and a magic dream necklace. That in itself pretty much confirms that what I've been praying was real my entire life actually exists." Raeya said.

"I've no doubt that it's a bit overwhelmin', but I have a question for ye lass, and I want ye to think hard on it. Now that ye know he's real, will ye be callin' the Goblin King?" Auntie Rhi asked.

Raeya took another sip of her tea and stared thoughtfully off into space for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure I won't wish anyone away, but I might call him just to meet him and say thank you for the book and the necklace if it was his doing that brought them to me." she replied.

"Well, I wouldn't stop ye even if I thought I could. Just remember what I said about the fair folk and promise me ye won't forget to be careful." Auntie Rhi told her, taking her hand again.

"Don't worry Auntie Rhi. As much as I've read that book I know two things for sure. Things are not always what they seem, and don't take anything for granted. Even though I've analyzed Jareth up one side and down the other, I won't let my guard down." Raeya promised.

"That's a good little lass." Auntie Rhi said smiling.

"I should probably get going or my parents will wonder where I ran off to." Raeya commented, standing.

"I'll see ye off lass." the older woman said standing as well.

When they got to the front door, Raeya gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything Auntie Rhi." she said.

"The pleasure was mine Miss Raeya. Ye be a good lass and come visit when ye get back for college." Auntie Rhi replied.

"I will." Raeya agreed smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Raeya was alone in her half of the adjoining hotel rooms her parents had booked. She was pacing back and forth, clutching the pendant around her neck.

"How am I supposed to summon him without wishing someone away? Even if he does show up, what am I going to say? I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased to be abruptly pulled away just for a thank you." she thought frustrated.

Raeya sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Nothing to do but go for it I guess. What better place than in his ancestral homeland." she decided.

"I wish, I wish the Goblin King would come and visit me, right now." she said, closing her eyes.

For a few moments nothing happened, except the air in the room suddenly becoming very still. Raeya was just about to open her eyes when an unexplainable breeze picked up. She noticed a strange scent in the air that she couldn't quite describe, but it was pleasant and somehow familiar. Taking a deep breath, she finally dared to open her eyes. Standing before her, in all his supernatural glory, was the Goblin King Jareth. He looked exactly as the book had described him; wild pale blond hair that hung in layers down to his chest, one eye pale blue the other dark amber, markings around the outer corners of his eyes, aristocratic facial structure with defined cheekbones, a slightly hooked nose, tall, lean, fair complexion, and he was wearing the same outfit the book had described him wearing when he first appeared to the girl in the story.

He seemed to be amused at her obvious appraising of his looks, because he gave her a brilliant albeit cocky smile that showed off his pointed canine teeth.

"Well well, if it isn't the girl who believed. It certainly took you long enough to call me. Though I must say, you are the only one who has read my story and never wished anyone away afterwards." he commented.

The British accent took her by surprise, considering that books do not usually have accents written into their dialogue, but she instantly decided that it suited him perfectly.

"I think I'm one of the few who believed the story was true. As much as I loved the book, I didn't really fancy running the Labyrinth." she replied.

"Oh you didn't? Smart girl; it will be a challenge to have any fun with you." he remarked, smiling and crossing his arms.

"You're not mad at me for calling you without wishing someone away?" she asked.

"No my dear, your belief in my world is part of the reason it still exists. When a child believes in magic it is nothing out of the ordinary, though it does fuel the Underground. However when an adult retains their belief in magic, it offers as much fuel as the belief of ten children." he told her.

"Interesting, I didn't know that." she said.

"If you don't mind my asking why did you call me, my dear?" he questioned, with an amused look on his face.

"I wanted to say thank you for the book and the necklace. I don't know for sure if it was your magic that brought them to me, but they were both related to you so I made an educated guess. I'm sorry if it wasn't you, in which case I dragged you here for nothing." she said, blushing.

Jareth's eyebrows rose in shock. No one had ever called him to say thank you before.

"As a matter of fact, I did nudge you toward the book. Though your decision to buy it was entirely your own. I was quite surprised when you picked up the necklace. It didn't have any powers at first, but since you got it because it reminded you of me I decided to give it some magic. Call it a gift for believing." he replied, noticing her blush.

"Thank you Jareth; I hope it's ok if I call you that. Your story has been my favorite since the first time I read it, and I've learned so much from it. It's part of the reason I still believe." she told him.

"Under normal circumstances, I would most likely object. However, in this case I find myself strangely wanting to make an exception. For some reason, I much prefer you calling me by my name than by my title. As for the book and the necklace, you're most welcome and I'm glad you enjoy them." he said.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your story?" she asked.

Jareth sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I suppose I do owe you some answers for your incredible belief. Ask away my dear." he agreed.

"Did all of it actually happen, or were just certain parts of it true?" she questioned.

"As much as I regret to admit it, that story is entirely true." he answered, frowning.

"Oh god Jareth, I'm so sorry. I can imagine how painful that must have been." she said.

"I'll thank you not to patronize me! Not only is it rude, but it's dreadfully disrespectful especially to a king!" he snapped.

Clearly this was a touchy subject for him.

"Jareth I'm being completely serious. I've had plenty of experience with rejection, so I know the devastation it causes all too well." she responded.

He looked at her carefully for a moment, focusing intensely on her eyes, as if searching for any lack of the sincerity her voice had been full of.

"I appreciate your concern dear, but I'm quite past it. Though I cannot deny that it did hurt like hell for the longest time." he replied calmly.

His voice was nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed the pain he had endured.

"I know this won't change a thing and it probably won't matter to you, but I knew you were serious when you made that offer at the end of the story. I also knew you were only being who she wished you to be, not who you really are." she told him.

"Oh honestly now, and just because you read the book you think you know me? How can you be sure I'm not the detestable villain that wretched girl made me out to be? How do you know I didn't deserve to be shot down without so much as a second thought?" he said, standing and taking a few steps towards her.

His eyes were flashing, but not quite in anger. It was some other emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm not pretending to know you Jareth, but I can tell when someone isn't being who they truly are. You play a good villain, but you're not evil. Even if you were, no one deserves the insensitive brush off she gave you. Besides, fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave? Sounds like someone in love, not someone trying to stall for time." she answered, refusing to back away.

"You try my patience girl. I do not wish to be further reminded of that...incident. If you have any more questions, I must insist they not be related." he told her, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was touched though. No one had ever taken his side on the matter before.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I just wanted you to know that I don't see you as the bad guy. To me, you're the wise teacher and the Goblin King who was more than generous to a runner of your Labyrinth." she said, gingerly placing her arms around him in a hug.

Jareth was frozen in shock. This was entirely unprecedented. Just what kind of girl was this? Analyzing the book enough to know he hadn't wanted to be the villain, thinking that the girl was the cruel one for rejecting him, and then hugging him? He simply did not know how to proceed. So he did the only thing that felt right; he hugged her back.

"What is your name, my dear?" he questioned softly.

"Raeya, Raeya Quinn." she replied.

"You are quite the strange case Raeya. So far you have refused to follow almost all the normal occurrences that take place when I interact with a mortal. You read my book and never wished anyone away, you called me still without wishing anyone away, you called to thank me, you refer to me by my name, you offer concern for my well being, you do not see me as a villain, and now you give me a hug. To be perfectly honest, I am baffled as to how I should handle you." he stated.

"Well, I have been quite the odd ball since I was born." she commented.

"Perhaps there is a reason for it then." he suggested.

"I've been hoping so all my life." she agreed.

"That does not surprise me Raeya. Are there any more questions you want to ask?" he said smiling.

"Just one, I was doing some research trying to figure out what exactly you are. If I'm right, you're what is known as a Tuatha de Dannan or a Fae, and here they call you the fair folk or sidhe in the original Gaelic. Is that accurate?" she questioned.

"My, you certainly have done your homework. Yes my dear, you are correct and in case you were wondering I can also turn into a barn owl." he answered, rather amused.

"You read my mind." she remarked grinning.

"I cannot read minds, but I knew it would come up eventually." he told her.

"Well, you're probably really busy, so I should let you go." she said slowly, pulling away.

"Disappointed my dear? Though you are right, I do have pressing responsibilities." he commented, watching her closely.

"I would like to see you again, if it's alright." she replied, blushing.

"Incredibly enough, you have more than lived up to my expectations, and you didn't even break a sweat." he told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means, my dear, that I would like to see you again as well." he answered smiling.

"Perfect! Oh, I don't live here. Not yet anyway; I'm coming back for college, but I live in America with my parents for now." she warned.

"It's alright Raeya. As long as you have that necklace, I'll be able to find you no matter where you are." he said.

"Ok, goodnight then Jareth." she replied, hugging him once more.

Jareth smiled and hugged her back. She certainly was unique.

"Goodnight, Raeya my dear." he answered.

Another fragrant breeze later, he was gone. Raeya climbed into bed with a grin on her face. The Goblin King had been everything she expected, and more.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a whole week before Jareth came to see her again. She was sitting on her bed writing in a journal when the familiar wind picked up. Raeya smiled and looked up to see him sitting on her desk chair.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, grinning and showing his pointy canines.

"Yeah I did. I was wondering when I would get to see you." she answered.

"All you had to do was call my dear. I honestly thought you would have." he told her, his eyes holding a spark of disappointment for a second.

"I figured you would come and see me when you had the time. I didn't want to take you away from any important business that needed attending to." she explained.

"As much as I appreciate your consideration, you would be a most welcome distraction Raeya." he purred, giving her a slightly suggestive stare.

"Don't go there Jareth. I tend to get very violent with guys who hit on me, and just in case your mind went there; no it would not be the kind of violence you would enjoy." she warned.

"You wound me my dear. Such a poor image of my character, where did you get that?" he replied, with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"The Fae are notorious for being pleasure seekers and I have serious issues with the idea of engaging in any kind of romantic act without genuine feelings behind it." she stated.

"Such a pity, while I will admit my moral compass has not always pointed exactly north I do have standards and am nowhere near as loose as most of my race. Besides, I'm afraid I rather miss the point of it all if there is no real emotion behind the act as well." he said.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a very smooth talker Jareth?" she asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't say anyone has ever called me that. Would you enlighten me as to what your definition of the term is, my dear?" he answered.

"It means that you say things as prettily as possible so whoever you're talking to will be lulled into a false sense of security and let their guard down." she explained.

"So cruel…" he said softly, placing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but if I learned anything from the book it was that things are not always what they seem and to never take anything for granted. Not to mention I was specifically told not to trust you." she stated.

"Really now, who told you that?" he questioned, removing his hand from his face.

"A woman named Rhiannon who owns the occult store across the street from the hotel I was staying at in Ireland." she told him.

"Ah yes, well you must understand that most of the Irish people have never forgotten nor forgiven the rambunctiousness of my kind in the old days. I can assure you my dear, we have matured substantially since then." he explained.

"Maybe so, but let's not forget that you are still one of the more playful and mischievous of your race. You have to be in order to rule a place like the Goblin Kingdom." she retorted.

"Then I suppose I shall have to earn your trust Raeya." he said sighing.

"If it makes you feel any better, all my potential friends have to do the same. No one gets close to me until I know I can trust them." she replied.

"I suppose that is wise of you, though I am not accustomed to having to go to such lengths to get into someone's good graces." he admitted.

"I know Jareth. I'm quite sure your charm, wit, and good looks have gotten you anywhere you wanted to go in the past." she said smiling.

"I'm not sure whether to call that a back handed compliment or not, but I suppose I will thank you anyway," he paused a moment, "So, you think I'm charming, witty, and handsome?" he purred, giving her the sexy eyes again and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Not important Jareth." she growled, blushing furiously and hiding her face in embarrassment.

Jareth remained silent, but got up, walked over to her bed, and sat down. He gently removed her hand from her face before tilting her chin up so she was facing him, though she was still averting her eyes.

"Come now my dear, you can look me in the eye." he told her softly.

After a moment she returned his gaze, but he could tell she was still embarrassed.

"Why are you so upset?" he questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Guys used to make fun of me when they found out I so much as admired them. It was always better for me if they never knew." she answered, tears beginning to form.

"My dear I might tease you a little for complimenting me, but I would never outright make fun of you for it. That is stupid and juvenile even by goblin standards." he promised, moving his hand to rest on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, the most insignificant little things tend to reopen old wounds." she told him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I find you charming, witty, and beautiful as well." he commented smiling.

Raeya blushed again, but this time she smiled. Jareth sighed in relief and opened his arms for a hug which Raeya happily fell into and returned. He'd been caught off guard by the sudden wave of panic at the idea of losing her willingly offered companionship.

"There now, you see? I'm not the villain, just like you said." he remarked.

"I didn't expect you to be, I just have trust issues." she replied.

"Emotional scarring as well, but then again don't we all?" he retorted.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." she said.

"Trying? I thought I had succeeded my dear." he responded, grinning.

"Alright yes, you made me feel better." she told him, smiling back.

"There she is." he commented.

"Who?" she asked, looking around.

Jareth placed a hand on the side of her face turning it back toward him.

"The beautiful girl I met in Ireland." he answered.

"You are such a flirt Jareth." she hissed, though she couldn't help the blush and the tiny grin that came to her face.

"Be that as it may, I never lie my dear." he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she questioned, a look of disbelief on her face.

She may have been looking at him like he was crazy, but Jareth didn't miss the small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Even Fae women would covet your looks; flawless pale skin, eyes such a unique shade of green, and soft beautiful hair such a rare shade of red. Yes my dear, you are quite the sight to behold." he answered.

"At the risk of my ego inflating I'll take your word for it, and thank you. It's not every day a girl gets a compliment from someone like you." she replied.

"I am quite generous, to those who deserve it." he stated grinning.

"Oh I see how it is. I boost your ego, you boost mine. For shame Goblin King." she said sarcastically.

"You're teasing me now? Well I suppose that makes us even my dear." he retorted.

"I suppose so." she agreed, smirking triumphantly.

"As much as I love games, I'm afraid I must be off now." he told her.

"Alright." she sighed, her head lowering.

"You act as though you'll never see me again." he remarked, though secretly happy she enjoyed his presence so much.

"I know I'll see you again, it's just not as much fun when you're not around." she admitted.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to try to visit you more often my dear." he replied smiling.

"I'd like that." she said, smiling back.

"So be it then, goodnight Raeya." he told her.

"Goodnight Jareth." she echoed, hugging him.

Jareth hugged her back, then disappeared the same way he always did. Just like the first time, Raeya went to sleep with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

In the weeks that followed, Jareth made good on his promise to see her more. He would show up two or three times a week, and sometimes Raeya would see a barn owl when she was out. The two of them would talk about anything and everything thusly getting to know a lot about each other. Jareth was most pleased to discover Raeya's devious streak, as it seemed to rival even his own; quite impressive for a mortal. He was also rather interested to learn that Raeya was a closet romantic. She didn't show that side of her personality very often, but when it did manage to escape Raeya was always quick to shove a proverbial sock down its throat and toss it back into whatever dark corner she kept it in. At first he didn't understand why she was so ashamed of it, but when he was told of her past issues with bullies he was able to see that being a romantic had been deemed a weakness and thus an undesirable trait. Raeya's 'snap', as she called it, at the age of thirteen had been a defense mechanism; it was a way to dispel the ridicule she had endured all her life. By banishing all the personality traits that could be considered weak, she thought there would be nothing left to pick on. It was a good strategy, he had to admit, but unfortunately it hadn't worked. She was still different and that was all the excuse her tormentors had needed apparently. Granted her life had been bully free for a year or two now, but a life of being an outcast had made her paranoid and she was not yet willing to welcome back the 'weak' traits she had banished even if they were part of her true self. Jareth could now plainly see how she had managed to figure out that he was role playing in the book instead of being himself.

Raeya had learned some interesting things about Jareth as well, like how he enjoyed an intellectually stimulating conversation or debate as much as she did. She had guessed he was smart, so it really shouldn't have surprised her that someone who was constantly surrounded by veritable idiots would long for another on his level to talk to. He was also just as deep as she had suspected, despite the shallow mask he often wore, and although he was an incurable flirt he was also a romantic at heart. She couldn't help but be amazed by the idea that someone who commanded as much respect as the Goblin King was able to embrace such a trait without negative consequences. When curiosity got the better of her and she asked, he had simply told her that it was all about who you showed it to. One could embrace a part of one's personality without destroying their carefully constructed persona by simply choosing to hide it when not in trustworthy company. She had been comforted by this idea, and decided to try it. His incredible wisdom was something she found herself infinitely grateful for, and she was just as grateful that he was willing to share it with her whenever she asked. Jareth was also secretly happy that she trusted him enough to seek out his counsel for anything she wouldn't normally ask for outside help with.

It seemed no time had passed at all before the day of Raeya's international move came, though nearly three months had gone by. Jareth had offered to work some magic to make the whole process easier, but she had refused saying that 'it was the principle of the thing'. He had smiled at her reaction, having completely expected it, and told her he would meet her there. One long flight and two very tiring days later, Raeya was finally all moved in to her new dorm room. She was happy to discover that Auntie Rhi's shop was only a few blocks away, so she could walk there and visit whenever she felt the need or want. When her parents had gone to the airport to fly home there was a heart-wrenchingly tearful goodbye, but after renewing her promise to call every other day Raeya knew they would all be alright. The night before her first class, Jareth came to see her.

"Hello Raeya." he said, announcing himself after appearing in the usual fashion.

"Top o' the evenin' Jareth." she replied, finding the altered greeting appropriate considering where they were.

He smiled, easily following her train of thought.

"That's it, keep it up and you'll fit in just fine." he told her.

"I hope so. This is kind of my last shot, considering this is my ancestral homeland." she commented.

"Don't be so sure my dear. You haven't even seen the Underground yet." he retorted, only half joking.

"You know, I honestly wouldn't mind seeing it someday." she responded.

"All you have to do is ask." he said, strangely relieved by her answer.

"I'll keep that in mind." she promised.

"Well, as much as I love talking to you my dear, you have class tomorrow so I'll get straight to the point of my visit and then you can get some sleep. May I see your crystal necklace?" he requested.

"Sure." she replied, taking it off and handing it to him.

He took it and then encased it in both his hands. A small glow emanated from the spaces between his fingers for a moment then dimmed. When he held the necklace out to her again, it had been transformed. The pendant was now in the shape of an intricately detailed silver barn owl, its wings outstretched in mid flight. In its talons, it held a slightly smaller version of the original crystal.

"Oh Jareth, it's beautiful! I love it, thank you so much!" she gasped, admiring its absolute perfection.

"I'm glad you like it. It still has the old powers, but I added two new ones. College life is notoriously stressful, so should you ever be upset and I'm unable to come to you all you have to do is take hold of the pendant and you'll feel as though I'm right beside you. There's also a mild protection spell, in case any boy is foolish enough to think he can lay a hand on you without your consent. Call it a welcome and good luck present." he told her.

She smiled radiantly at him. "That is the sweetest gift anyone's ever given me."

"You're most welcome, now turn around." he answered.

She did as he asked and held her hair out of the way as he draped the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. Raeya let go of her hair and turned to face him again before wrapping him in a tight hug. Jareth smiled, thoroughly pleased with her reaction, as he returned the hug.

"You know, there's one other thing this necklace will help me with." she commented.

"What is that my dear?" he asked.

"Owls are a symbol of wisdom, so as long as I'm wearing it, I'll never forget to think." she explained.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I suppose you're right. Though I find it hard to believe you of all people would ever forget to think." he agreed.

"Emotions are a dangerous thing Jareth. The stronger they are, the less you use your head. I never want to do something stupid because I didn't stop and think first if I can help it." she told him.

"You possess wisdom beyond your years. I am sure you will not disappoint." he replied.

"Thanks Jareth; that means a lot coming from you." she said.

"Anytime, and now it's time for you to get some sleep. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you looking tired on your first day." he answered.

"Trust me, the permanent dark circles will do that all by themselves regardless." she groaned.

"Well a good night's sleep never hurt." he retorted, grinning.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a question for you." she exclaimed.

"Can't it wait Raeya?" he questioned.

"You can reorder time if you're that worried about how much sleep I get." she retorted.

"Careful my dear; you wouldn't want me to start thinking my generosity is being taken advantage of, would you?" he asked teasingly.

"One simple little question, then I promise to go to sleep." she told him.

"You know you make it next to impossible to deny you." he commented in agreement, smiling.

"Alright so I was thinking the other day while I was getting settled in, and it occurred to me that I never see you without your gloves on. I was wondering why you always wear them." she said.

Jareth's smile vanished and the color seemed to drain from his face. For lack of a better word, he looked scared.

"What's wrong Jareth?" she questioned worriedly.

"Of all the questions you could've asked." he remarked in a whisper, looking away.

Raeya gently placed a hand on the side of his face, turning his gaze back toward her.

"I won't force you to answer me, but I want you to know you can trust me. I know you well enough now that I'm not going run off and leave you, no matter what the answer is. In fact I probably wouldn't have freaked out even when I first met you, had you told me then. I'm weird, remember?" she promised, uncovering one of his pointed ears and running a finger gently over it.

Jareth leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. He turned the options over in his head a few times before finally letting out a sigh.

"I trust you my dear, but this is something I've only ever shared with my own kind. However I believed you've earned a chance," he paused, "Please don't let me down Raeya." he implored quietly.

He took a deep breath before slowly pulling off the glove on his left hand. Most of his hand was completely normal and just as beautiful as the rest of him, until you got to the nails. They were almost normal fingernails, but they tapered off more where they disappeared into his fingers and the ends grew to decent sized, sharp, and rather threatening looking points that curved down slightly. They almost looked like claws, and with no better words coming to mind that was all Raeya could think of to call them. Jareth was staring intently at her, the fearful look still on his face. She sighed softly giving him a small smile as she held out her hand.

"May I?" she requested.

He seemed to relax a bit, the color returning to his features, as he placed his hand in hers. Upon closer inspection, she discovered that instead of being skin tone with a small section of white on the ends his claw-nails were entirely white. She gently rubbed her thumb over the top of one and found it to at least feel as though it was still made of keratin despite the differences.

"Are they sharp?" she asked, looking up at him with not even a hint of fear.

"Yes, though it does still take significant pressure for them to break skin. However they tend to easily leave tears in delicate fabrics." he answered softly.

"So I'm guessing you always wear the gloves because you don't want to rip your clothes, and because the mortals jump to stupid conclusions and get scared?" she suggested.

"More so the latter, but both are true." he told her, seeming to gradually be returning to his usual self.

"I'm sorry the human race is so jumpy when it comes to things they don't understand. It's a primitive self preservation instinct, but unfortunately a lot of us don't choose to stop and think for a second before assuming we're in danger." she said, looking down in shame.

Jareth smiled, finally relaxing completely as he gently lifted her chin with his still gloved hand.

"It's quite alright Raeya my dear. All that matters to me is that you are not afraid." he replied.

"I honestly expected something far worse. You don't despise them or anything, right?" she asked.

"No, it's a natural Fae characteristic so I'm not ashamed." he answered.

"Have you tried cutting them or filing them down before you appear in front of any humans?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I regret to report that the little buggers just grow back to exactly the way they were within about five minutes." he responded, looking quite annoyed with the fact. "Even so, I rather like the gloves and find they go well with any outfit." he added smiling.

Raeya couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What is so funny?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"I just pictured you filing down the nails on one hand and as soon as you finish the other hand the first one is already back to normal. The look on your face is priceless." she told him, failing miserably to suppress her giggles.

"Having fun at my expense, such a cruel little girl." he commented, placing a hand over his heart with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Oh come on, like you haven't done the same to me." she retorted, glaring playfully.

"True my dear. Well, I believe you've gotten in more than your allotted one simple question and as a result it seems I will have to reorder time after all to make sure you get a decent amount of sleep. Really my dear, you do seem to love pushing the limits of my generosity." he remarked teasingly.

"I'll admit I got in quite a few questions, but they were all related to the original. You don't have to reorder time, I'll accept the consequences of my actions gracefully." she responded.

"How very mature Raeya, but I'll do it anyway as a thank you." he replied, hugging her first this time and kissing her forehead.

He didn't need to explain it. She already knew what he was thanking her for as she hugged him back.

"Ok then. Goodnight Jareth." she said.

"Goodnight precious." he answered, disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Jareth all of one millisecond to realize his accidental slip of the tongue. Precious, he had called her precious. The last time he had used that term of endearment was with…no, he refused to allow years of carefully constructed repressive barriers to be destroyed by one stupid memory. One stupid memory that would lead to another and another until they all came stampeding out of their prison. No, he would focus on something else.

Why had he called her that? Raeya was most certainly an important part of his life now, but that particular term, he just didn't use it unless…he almost couldn't bear the possibility. This was a beast he had only wrestled with once before and if that hadn't been a disaster and a half, he didn't know what was. Something in the back of his mind was nagging about not letting his emotional scars cloud his judgment, but that was easier said than done. It had been no simple task to reassemble the pieces of his shattered heart and he was in no hurry to do anything that might lead to a repeat of the process. Still, the situation was entirely different this time. There was no wished away victim, no time limit, no inaccurate preconceived notions, no dangers untold or hardships unnumbered to face that might taint her opinion of him, not to mention Raeya saw who he really was as a friend and genuinely enjoyed his company. She had even done the unthinkable and calmly accepted his claws as nothing to fear! Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance this time. He briefly considered singing 'the song' to her, but quickly thought better of it. That would be asking for trouble. Raeya now had the power to heal the damage that had been done, and only if she used it would he be free to sing to her.

Jareth took a deep breath and leaned back in his throne with one leg draped over the arm. It was all up to her now.

Meanwhile, Raeya was climbing into bed and thinking about the same thing. It had taken about a minute after he left for his words to really sink in. She was surprised to say the least. To her knowledge he didn't just toss out that word carelessly, and the only other person she was aware of him using it for was the girl in the book. She couldn't be sure, but if she was right it was his way of saying 'I love you and I want you to be mine'. This idea was more than blush inducing; it brought the butterflies and the increased heart rate along with it. It couldn't be. There was no way the supernaturally beautiful and powerful Goblin King was in love with her. No, it had been a simple accident, a small slip of the tongue. Jareth was just her friend, her best friend admittedly, but he would never entertain thoughts of being anything else, nothing more, nothing tra-la-la. She had to smile bitter-sweetly as she remembered his lines from the book. Satisfied yet strangely disappointed with her conclusion, Raeya turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next day, Raeya was in her creative writing class taking notes when she noticed the teacher's paperweight. It was a clear crystal, not perfectly rounded due to its purpose, but still a clear crystal nonetheless.

"_It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams."_

"Dammit Raeya focus, it's your first day of college, you can't be slacking off already!" she chided herself.

Sighing she looked down at her notebook, and then narrowed her eyes in frustration upon seeing several tiny doodled barn owls among the notes.

"Alright subconscious, I get it! I'm in love with him! I'll talk to him about it after the whole 'precious' thing the next time I see him! Now leave me alone so I can concentrate on the task at hand!" she yelled inwardly.

Apparently this placated her subconscious, because she remained blessedly undistracted for the rest of the day. She did however get the feeling of being watched stronger than usual, though the white barn owl was nowhere in sight.

Jareth smiled as he gazed into the crystal he held in his hand. Of course there was no way she would ever really be able to tell he was watching her, but it was amusing that she almost seemed to sense it despite the fact. Her distracted demeanor in class had worried him at first, but when he noticed her staring into the crystal paperweight and later doodling barn owls in her notebook without even appearing to consciously do so his heart had leapt in delight. Had this been the first time, he most likely would've performed some sort of celebratory action in response despite having expected the mortal's inability to resist him. However this was not the first time, and he was no longer so arrogant as to think he could easily enrapture the attentions of any mortal (or Fae for that matter) he wished. No, this time he would simply revel in the knowledge that she was thinking of him and not allow his hopes to rise any higher. After all, the less he expected, the less he could be disappointed if his heart was to be shattered a second time.

Later that evening, Raeya was pacing back and forth in her bedroom trying to figure out how to ask him without tripping a nerve while simultaneously attempting to calm down. It wasn't going well. She let out an exasperated moan before remembering the magic pendant around her neck. Nothing else was working, so it was worth a shot. Raeya gently grasped the necklace and was instantly overcome with the sensation of arms being wrapped around her. She sighed gratefully as she felt the tension in her muscles ease and her mind relax. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she couldn't help but close her eyes and imagine him standing behind her, arms surrounding her in a comforting and protective embrace. After a minute or two of mindless indulgence, she let go of the charm and took a deep breath.

"Jareth, can you come see me if you're not too busy?" she requested aloud.

"I'm never too busy for you Raeya." he answered.

She turned around and found him sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"I don't know about that, but I do appreciate that you make time for me." she said, returning the smile.

"There's something on your mind, I can tell. Come have a seat." he commented concernedly, patting the spot next to him.

Deciding to ignore his ability to read her like a book, Raeya walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked, turning to face her.

"First promise me you won't get mad at me." she told him.

"Oh I know where this is going. Alright, I cannot promise I won't get upset, but I can promise you will not be the cause or the target." he agreed, looking down.

"That's good enough. I wanted to know, why you called me precious last night." she questioned.

Jareth sighed, having expected this, and silently stared off into space for a few moments collecting his thoughts. He then locked his gaze with hers in a gesture of sincerity, and took both her hands in his.

"I'm going to be honest with you Raeya, just as I always have. At first I thought it was just an accident. You're aware, of course, that the last time I used that word was with…her. However, upon further contemplation, I realized there was more to it than that. You've given me something no one else has ever offered before; genuine and complete acceptance of everything I am. I've fallen in love with you Raeya, and not just because of that but because I genuinely and completely accept and love everything you are as well. That is why I called you precious." he confessed.

At first she was silent, choosing only to stare deeply into his eyes in an attempt to find any amount, no matter how small, of dishonesty. It wasn't that she didn't trust his words; more so it was her inability to fathom him saying them to her. What she found instead was hope, fear, and a restrained but incredible amount of love.

"I swear Jareth, if I didn't trust you not to lie, if I didn't know you better, I would kick your ass straight back to the Underground for teasing me like that." she replied, smiling through the tears that streaked her face.

"Why are you crying precious?" he asked, wiping her tears away. This was quite worrisome, and only served to further fray his already raw nerves.

"I'm happy. Last night I had myself convinced there was no way you would ever want to be more than my friend. Now here you are telling me you love me, and I love you too. Just promise me this isn't a dream and I'll believe you." she explained.

"You, you honestly love me?" he questioned, almost in disbelief though his eyes now sparkled with hope.

She nodded immediately, knowing her voice would crack if she used it.

"Oh Raeya mine, I promise this is not a dream. It is a dream come true." he responded, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief as pure elation surged through him.

Granted he had embraced her plenty of times by now, Raeya having grown up with a family who was anything but phobic about displays of affection towards loved ones, but this was something entirely new and different. This time he was holding her, keeping her safe in his arms and close to his heart where he wanted her always. His dreams had hardly done the feeling justice, as it was so much better than he'd ever imagined. She looked up then, giving him a brilliant smile which he returned.

"I have a wish, precious thing, which only you can grant. Would you be willing to do so if I asked it of you?" he questioned.

"I have no magic, but if your wish doesn't require it I would, at the very least, consider it." she answered, her curiosity spiked.

"My wish involves no magic that you are yet incapable of performing. However, rest assured love, you already have your own unique kind of magic." he replied.

"Then tell me, Jareth. What does one such as you desire that only one such as I can give?" she asked.

"I desire many things that only you can give, Raeya mine, but for now I have only one request. My wish is that you would allow me the pleasure of sharing a kiss with you. I am in love with you, and it is out of that love and respect that I ask your consent first." he told her, gently caressing her face.

Raeya blushed noticeably, having never romantically kissed anyone before.

"I'm afraid you might not find it very satisfying. I'm only familiar with the principles and theories." she warned, closing her eyes in embarrassment as she hinted at her inexperience.

"Please, look at me precious." he said softly.

She complied, unable to deny him when he used that tone.

"First of all, I know I will find it most enjoyable if only because it is you I am kissing and you are returning the gesture. Secondly, was every mortal boy you let near you blind?" he continued, keeping his voice soft and smiling gently.

"I don't know, but evidently they found something repulsive." she responded, giving a wry smile.

"Never mind, love; no matter what it was, I see nothing you possess nor that you lack of which you should be ashamed." he told her.

"You are so perfect, Jareth." she sighed, staring at him in wonder.

He chuckled quietly and closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head.

"Far from it, Raeya mine. Though I'm honored that you think so nonetheless." he replied, his gaze meeting hers.

"I've decided to grant you your wish, on one condition." she announced.

"Name it." he said, hating that his emotional guard instantly rose.

"I want your gloves to be off." she stated simply.

"May I ask why?" he questioned, somewhat hesitant to acquiesce.

"It's a matter of trust. I know you wear them here partially to protect me, but they're also a barrier between us, one that I think is unnecessary. I trust you not to hurt me, Jareth. Now I need you to trust me." she explained wisely.

"Oh precious thing, when you speak logic and wisdom like that I often forget you're not a Fae." he commented.

"Then let me remind you; I also want to know what your touch feels like without the gloves on." she said, grinning impishly.

"That's all you had to say." he remarked, mirroring the grin.

"No, that first reason was definitely important. The second one was more along the lines of me being frivolous." she retorted.

"Well that aside, you have managed to sway me so I will comply with your condition." he stated, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, your turn oh granter of other's wishes. I hereby grant you your wish." she told him, putting on her most regal air.

"Thank you, Raeya love." he replied, smiling happily as he removed his gloves and noted how well regality suited her.

Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath while trying his best to silence the voices of doubt and fear in his mind that told him to put those protective garments back on immediately. He opened his eyes and focused on Raeya for strength, but when he saw her eyes filled with nothing but trust and love all his hesitance vanished. He reached out slowly, placing a hand softly on either side of her face. An inaudible gasp escaped him as a shiver ran the length of his spine at the feeling. It had been so long since he touched another without his gloves; it seemed as though his hands had become a bit hypersensitive. Raeya sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, as if somehow knowing he needed to see a reaction from her. That was all it took. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

As much as he wanted to go for broke and give her a passionate kiss with all the love he felt for her behind it, he restrained himself for fear of scaring her off. Mortals in their fragility often liked to 'take it slow'; especially mortals like Raeya, not that she would stay mortal for long if he had any say in the matter. Nevertheless gentle kisses showed tenderness and patience, two things he was sure his Raeya would greatly appreciate.

Maybe it was just his magic, but Raeya was sure she felt the proverbial sparks that were said to fly when kissing 'the one'. Gentle though it was, there was no lack of feeling in his kiss and she was quite aware that he was taking things easy just for her. Such consideration would not be taken for granted, nor would it go unrewarded; of that she would be certain. She also finally recognized the scent in the air when Jareth appeared or disappeared; it was the scent of magic, and his scent, the same scent the book had when she had first picked it up. The magic was intoxicating; something that most likely smelled different to every individual. To her it was like the rain in late summer and the forest at night. His scent though, was like leather, and strangely enough books, with just a hint of peaches all layered over something natural and decidedly masculine. Smiling inwardly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back wholeheartedly. Jareth growled low in pleasure as he shifted one arm to wrap around her waist pulling her first to her feet, then as close to him as possible. Raeya uttered a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan when he moved the hand still on her face to the back of her head, lacing his fingers in her hair. She followed suit and couldn't help but be amused at the expected yet somehow ironic feather softness of his pale mane. When they broke for air, she leaned her head on his shoulder as he maintained the embrace. Jareth was happier than he'd ever been in his life, and that was saying something. She had done it. The moment their lips touched, he felt his heart completely heal as if it had never been broken in the first place. His Raeya loved him! If her words hadn't been enough to convince him, the feelings he sensed from her during their kiss were more than enough. She loved him, and now he had to see if she would stay with him.

"I will not ask you to fear me nor to do as I say. I do not wish to rule you. All I ask is that you love me forever, and I will be your slave. I offer you my heart; though it is already yours, I need to know that you accept it." he told her, his voice slightly tense with worry.

"I'm honored that you would even ask. I would happily agree and treasure it always, but only if you'll take my heart and treat it the same. I do love you, and if you love me in return I will be your slave as well to keep us equals." she responded, hugging him tighter.

Jareth sighed in relief and happiness before softly kissing the top of her head. He could count on one hand the number of other females who had managed to unnerve him on so many occasions, and he didn't need any fingers at all to count the ones who had proceeded to assuage his fears almost immediately afterwards. Strangely, this didn't bother him at all; and in fact he should've expected it, considering how completely different her reactions to him had been, no matter what the situation, when compared to anyone else human or Fae.

"As you wish, my love. You've healed scars I never thought I'd be rid of and proven yourself a better match for me than I ever thought possible. When you graduate, will you join me in the Underground and be my Queen?" he asked.

"Well I certainly can't have you gallivanting about, having fun in both realms without me. Though I will have to insist on a double major now." she answered, smiling.

"Oh really, and what would that be precious?" he questioned, smiling back at her.

"You're going to have to teach me how to rule a Goblin Kingdom, because I honestly don't have even the foggiest clue." she told him.

Jareth laughed. "Agreed Raeya mine, any other conditions?"

"No, just questions, am I going to need to learn magic to be taken seriously, and can you teach me how to defy the aging process like a Fae?" she asked.

"Not to worry precious. The Labyrinth itself is a living intelligent being, and when it senses that you are my intended it will turn you into a Fae over the span of about a week therefore giving you magic, immortality, and eternal youth by default. You will, however, need training in order to learn how to use and control that magic." he explained.

"Are you sure it will, you know, approve of me?" she questioned.

Jareth laughed again. "Think of the Labyrinth as an extension of myself. If I approve of you, I'm certain it will approve as well."

"What kind of animal do I get to be?" she asked, smiling.

"Ah yes, that would be a fulfillment of one of your fondest childhood fantasies now wouldn't it? If I had to guess, I would say a tawny owl." he answered knowingly.

"Oh they're so cute! What made you guess that?" she wondered.

"Well, considering that I turn into a barn owl, it would make sense that my Queen would become an owl as well, though not necessarily the same species. Tawny owls are slightly smaller, very cute, and about half their feathers are the most beautiful shade of reddish brown that would be a perfect translation of your hair color. To put it simply, it's you as an owl." he told her.

"Alright then, oh wise one, will I be channeling my magic through crystal balls as well or are there other methods?" she questioned, grinning.

"There are plenty of ways to channel magic; the crystals are just my trademark. You can use them as well or choose your own medium, whatever makes you happy precious." he replied, mirroring her grin.

"Oh, by the way, the necklace works great." she commented.

"Stressed out already? How are you ever going to survive?" he teased.

"Actually, I was nervous about calling you here tonight. When your magic was the only thing that calmed me down, I took it as a sign that everything would be ok." she told him.

"I'm sorry precious, and I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know about the book. I no longer have anything to be upset about concerning it." he replied.

"It's alright, the past isn't really important anyway. What matters now is the future, and I think we're going to work out just fine." she sighed.

"I do too. Besides, it's only forever." he agreed, quoting the book.

"Not long at all." she said, finishing the quote.


	7. Chapter 7

From that point on, Jareth was even more her shadow than he had been previously. Raeya had no qualms with this, as he was very good at staying hidden and inconspicuous, and in fact she was rather comforted by the knowledge that she had her own guardian angel watching over her. It allowed her to relax more in public, whereas she would normally be constantly on her guard like a wild deer in the middle of hunting season. Jareth was infinitely grateful for her acceptance and understanding, knowing full well that plenty of human girls would've fought him tooth and nail over being protectively watched almost all the time. Of course, with Raeya being the way she was, the likelihood of her getting into a situation that required his interference was slim to none. Still, Jareth was never one to ignore possibilities, so he checked to make sure she was safe as often as he could.

Unfortunately Raeya's dorm room was set up for two people, so she did have a roommate. Though this irritated Jareth to no end, due to the fact that her roommate's presence meant he couldn't visit her, he did realize that he couldn't be with her all the time and having a roommate would keep her from getting lonely. However he made sure that Raeya knew, in the event that her roommate should start exhibiting undesirable behavior or turn out to be difficult if not impossible to get along with, it was completely within his power to make sure she got a new one. It seemed that Raeya had inherited the 'luck of the Irish' though, as her roommate turned out to be a lovely Welsh girl of the same age who was majoring in psychology. The girl went by the name of Eira, which meant snow in Welsh, and she explained that her parents had chosen her name because as soon as she was born it had started snowing outside. Eira was an inch or two taller than her roommate with a slender frame, had straight shoulder length milk chocolate brown hair, pretty sky blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was also interested in myths and legends, as they had a deep connection with the human subconscious and were commonly used as references for determining one's personality. Raeya could already tell the two of them had a lot in common, and knew they were going to be great friends.

During her classes Raeya was a diligent student, though she always had time to spare a glance or two for the barn owl perched in the tree outside her classroom window; a barn owl that no one else seemed to notice in a tree that was always conveniently right outside the window of any classroom she happened to be in. Raeya couldn't help smiling to herself and shaking her head slightly as she imagined what the reaction would be if she wasn't obviously the only one able to see him sitting in a tree that may or may not actually be there. Outside of class Raeya and Eira studied together and took turns making dinner, since they had agreed to share that one meal a day. If one of them had a test, the other would quiz them with flashcards the night before. Not only was this helpful, but it allowed each of them to learn a little about what the other was learning.

Jareth was quite pleased that Raeya hadn't been subjected to the common college problem of 'roommate drama', and was even happier to discover that neither one of them felt the need to attend any of the notoriously potentially disastrous college parties. Being quite familiar with the country, Jareth almost shuddered to think about how much worse an Irish college party could be as opposed to an American college party. The ones in America were alcohol drenched and debauchery ridden enough. Luckily, both girls were of the opinion that every brain cell they had was worth preserving and thus drinking was out of the question.

When Raeya had asked him to accompany her on one of her weekly visits to Auntie Rhi's shop, Jareth was somewhat skeptical. He reminded her of the wariness the Irish people displayed towards his kind and the respectful distance they tried to keep. She assured him that Auntie Rhi had encouraged caution towards the Fae, but not avoidance. Having discovered that it was getting increasingly more difficult to deny her as time passed, not that he had to on many occasions, he consented to her request easily enough. Upon entering the building and finding it devoid of occupants, Jareth abandoned his human glamour. Since she was already holding his hand, Raeya gave it a gentle tug and led him to the back of the store. She knocked on the doorframe of an entryway covered by a length of fabric, and an older woman with light red hair and blue eyes emerged almost immediately.

"Hi! It's good to see you again!" Raeya said, smiling as she let go of his hand to give the woman a hug.

"Merry meet to ye as well, me lovely lass!" the woman replied, using a greeting Jareth hadn't heard in several centuries.

When the two parted the woman, who he assumed was Auntie Rhi, gave him a quick glance before turning back to Raeya.

"So, is this the Goblin King I've heard so much about?" she asked.

Raeya nodded, still smiling, before taking his hand again and looking up at him in reassurance.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Rhiannon." he told her, inclining his head politely.

Auntie Rhi scrutinized him for a moment before nodding once and dropping a small curtsy. She then repeated his greeting in Gaelic, referring to him as your majesty. He couldn't help but be impressed that she spoke his native tongue.

"Hold on tight to this one, lass. He might be tricky like the rest, but he's an honest sidhe and he cares deeply for ye. I'm sure ye can trust him with anythin' and he won't steer ye wrong." she said, smiling at Raeya.

Jareth was almost too distracted by the impressive and unexpected compliment to wonder how she knew that just by looking at him, almost.

"It's ok, Jareth. Auntie Rhi is psychic." Raeya explained, blushing lightly.

Jareth nodded and relaxed again.

"Well, come on into the back. It seems ye have another story to tell, lass." Auntie Rhi commented.

"What do you mean?" Raeya questioned.

"Ye did somethin' legendary, lass. Ye won the heart o' one o' the fair folk, and the Goblin King no less. That's a story worth hearin', I'll bet." Auntie Rhi answered.

Raeya's blush darkened significantly, and Jareth grinned. Evidently, she had kept their relationship entirely to herself.

"I do so love it when you blush, precious. It brings out your lovely eyes." he purred.

"Geez, it's bad enough emotionally sensitive people can read me. I'm virtually transparent to a psychic." she muttered, as they followed Auntie Rhi.

As Raeya recounted the past several months, Jareth kept his eyes on her and held her hand in his. He would smile at certain parts that were especially fond memories for him, and he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it lovingly when she got to the part about them both thinking they had no chance with each other. When Raeya finished the story, Auntie Rhi smiled brightly at the two of them.

"Didn't I tell ye the fair folk would find ye if ye belonged with them? It looks to me like ye couldn't have been found by a better one. He's certainly a keeper, lass." she commented.

Then Auntie Rhi turned to Jareth with a serious look on her face.

"As for ye, your majesty, ye best be takin' special care o' your bonny lass. Guard her like a dragon guards treasure, and be sure she never doubts your feelings for her. Give another Fae even the smallest opportunity, and they'd pounce on Miss Raeya faster than you can blink. If the love between the two o' ye is as strong and true as it looks, I fear the consequences o' long term separation from each other for both o' ye." she warned, holding his gaze.

Jareth put his free arm around Raeya's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm painfully aware of the nature of my race, and I realize there are multiple reasons for why one of them would seek to take her from me. However, being a Fae myself, I have the advantage of a fierce possessive streak on my side. I've been watching my Raeya like a hawk, and she has generously chosen to allow me to do so without complaint. I do appreciate your warning though, and I cannot thank you enough for bringing us together. Without your hand, she might never have called me." he replied, letting go of Raeya's hand to create a crystal.

"What's this then?" Auntie Rhi questioned, looking at it a bit warily.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but since you have essentially given me the best gift I've ever received it will grant you one wish." Jareth told her, holding it out.

"Oh ye flatter me, your majesty. Deep down Miss Raeya knew ye existed all along, so she would've called ye someday; all I did was give her some information to make her realize it a bit sooner. I was only helpin' destiny along." she said modestly.

"Not to worry, Miss Rhiannon. There are no strings attached, no tricks, no catches, no sneaky underhanded twisting of the wording of your wish. Simply hold the crystal, concentrate on what you want, and it shall be granted to you." he assured her.

"I know you're honest, your majesty, and I trust your word. It's just such a precious gift, and I wouldn't want to waste it." she explained.

"It's no more precious a gift than the one you've given me. Besides, you are a wise woman, so think of it this way. Keep it somewhere safe and you'll have an umbrella for what the mortals call 'a rainy day', to put it metaphorically." he replied.

"Alright, your majesty, only to save ye the trouble o' charmin' me into it; though ye do make a good point." she agreed, carefully taking the crystal.

Jareth smiled at Auntie Rhi before taking Raeya's hand again and kissing it. Raeya grinned up at him, and then turned to their host.

"He's right, you know. We owe you for all the years we would've been apart if you hadn't intervened." Raeya told her.

"I said ye didn't owe me a thing, and I meant it. The wish is plenty thanks enough. Now run along ye love birds." Auntie Rhi answered firmly, while playfully shooing them.

When they got outside, Raeya smiled and looked at Jareth.

"I wonder if she knows how ironically accurate calling us love birds is." she commented.

"If you're referring to the ability to turn into an owl, 'we' are not yet love birds precious." he replied.

"I know, but I'll learn how eventually." she said.

"Yes you will, and then I get to teach you how to fly." he told her, grinning when she swallowed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

In winter and summer Raeya's college gave its students enough time off that it was worth it to fly home and visit her family. Not only did her family appreciate this, but Jareth did as well. It allowed him to catch up on all the glorious alone time with his beloved that was next to impossible to indulge in while she was at school, and he took full advantage. As a matter of fact, his Raeya was alone so little that he was forced to alter her necklace again. Now when she held the pendant, not only would she feel as though he was embracing her, but he would feel as though she was embracing him as well. Although it pained him to resort to such embarrassing measures to fill a void he considered himself weak and pathetic for having developed in the first place, Raeya had pleasantly surprised him by making a habit of wearing the necklace to sleep and holding the pendant all night. The first time she had done it was the night after he had made the alteration, and he had promised himself he would give her one seriously mind blowing kiss as a thank you the next chance he got. When she had consistently repeated her actions for over a week, showing no signs of stopping, he knew he would have to do something really special to thank her enough. That was when he remembered Raeya's love of dragons and her desire to visit the Underground. He smiled to himself as he created a plan and then pictured the look of absolute joy and excitement he was sure it would bring to her lovely face.

The next time Raeya got a sufficiently long break was in the fall, when she had a week off. Jareth could hardly believe it had already been a full year since she'd started college. She was learning so much, growing as a person, and blossoming right before his eyes. He hadn't thought it possible, but he loved her even more now than he did before. Jareth smiled affectionately as he heard her call his name, signaling that she was ready to go. He disappeared from his throne room and reappeared in Raeya's dorm room a few feet in front of her. Raeya smiled brilliantly as she flung herself toward him for the usual greeting hug. Jareth caught her easily and pulled her close, before tilting her head up and passionately claiming her lips with his in that seriously mind blowing kiss he'd promised himself he would give her. She melted instantly, her legs giving out and her arms wrapping quickly around his neck even though he was already holding her up. When she regained enough sense to respond, he gently ran his tongue along her lower lip. She granted his request, opening her mouth to let him explore, while she took advantage of the distraction to run her hands slowly over his back and shoulders. He couldn't help but be impressed by her Fae-like strategizing, especially when she shouldn't be capable of coherent thought, and rewarded her with a deep pleasure growl; although he probably wouldn't have been able to hold it back much longer anyway. Then his competitive side surfaced. Wasn't he supposed to be kissing her senseless? Not to mention he had more experience, quick study though his Raeya was. Kicking it up a notch he dragged his lips along her jaw to her ear, nipping it gently, before trailing soft kisses down her neck to where it joined her shoulder. He found the weak spot he was looking for at the base of her neck halfway between the crest of her shoulder and her collarbone. Smiling in triumph when she exhaled sharply, he softly bit it before using his tongue to massage it. Raeya's knees buckled again, and she clung to him tightly as she let out first a gasp then a strangely melodic moan. Jareth grinned, instantly deciding he liked the sound and wanted to hear it more often, before raising his face back up to hers and giving her one more loving kiss.

"Dare I ask what that was for?" she questioned, still a bit out of breath.

"That, my most precious thing, was for falling asleep while holding your necklace and maintaining that grasp the entire time you were asleep the first night after I made the alteration. My surprise for you this week is for continuing to do so every night, without fail. You have no idea how much good it has done my heart to fall asleep every night feeling as though you were there beside me." he answered, gently caressing her face and still holding her close.

"I've enjoyed it as well. It's been hard on me too, not getting to see you as often. I figured, since we couldn't actually fall asleep holding each other, we could at least pretend if I wore the necklace to bed." she told him, blushing.

"Soon enough, Raeya love, soon enough. Though I do wholeheartedly approve of the coping method you've devised for the meantime." he replied, grinning proudly.

"I thought you might appreciate it; and I do feel bad about not being able to spend as much time with you, so I hoped this would make up for it at least a little." she said.

"No precious, I'll not have you feeling guilty for higher educating yourself before joining me in the Underground. I specifically told you I wanted you to do this first, and I'm more than willing to wait for you." he responded firmly, holding her gaze.

"There's that perfection you keep denying." she commented, smiling and lightly tapping the end of his nose.

"If my behavior is improving, it is only because of you and only for you." he stated, kissing her forehead.

"We should probably get going before we're distracted by anything else." she remarked.

"I wonder, could it be that you're excited to visit my homeland?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe I am, but then again, it's only a magical realm full of just about everything fantasy related I've ever wished was real. Honestly, who hasn't been to one of those?" she answered sarcastically.

"Your sense of humor never fails to amuse me, precious. Now hold on tight; I wouldn't want you ending up in some random corner of my world without me there to keep you safe." he told her grinning.

"Wait, can that really happen? You rarely joke about the possible adverse affects of certain spells." she questioned, suddenly clinging to him.

"Considering the fact that you do not yet possess my kind of magic, coupled with the possibility of the backlash that sometimes happens when a Fae attempts to transport something containing so much iron, yes." he stated seriously.

"You wouldn't get hurt, would you? Oh god; if I ever start bleeding around you, don't touch my blood! I'm pretty sure that's where most of the iron in the human body is." she replied nervously.

"Amazing, I tell you there's a slim chance you could end up alone and virtually defenseless in an unfamiliar realm full of potentially dangerous features, and the first thing you worry about is whether or not such an event would leave me injured." he mused, smiling and shaking his head.

"What? If you got hurt taking me to the Underground, I'd never forgive myself." she replied.

"I simply find it astounding that you love me enough to place my wellbeing ahead of your own. Such love is very rare among my kind." he explained.

"It's not so common here either, but I guess you must know that." she said.

"I do, precious, which is why I feel so lucky that you would show me such a sentiment. It seems you prove yourself more worthy of my heart every day." he told her softly.

"I try; you deserve nothing less." she replied, smiling gently.

"I'm glad you believe that, but it appears we have been distracted yet again. So, getting back to the matter at hand, you're not to worry about my safety or your own. After all, I am the Goblin King. Transporting humans to and from the Underground is something my job has made me quite skilled at. Many years of practice yielding perfection, you know?" he stated, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I trust you, Jareth." she answered, maintaining her hold.

"Thank you, Raeya love. Close your eyes; I'm told transportation can sometimes be a dizzying experience for those not accustomed to it." he responded.

She obeyed wordlessly and hid her face in his chest. The familiar breeze picked up and for a few moments she felt the vertigo that usually accompanies free falling before everything around her was still again.

"It's safe to open your eyes now, precious." he told her softly.

Raeya slowly tilted her head upwards, her eyelids lifting as she did so. The sight that met her gaze took her breath away. She and Jareth were standing on a balcony overlooking what she guessed was the goblin city and the Labyrinth itself. In the distance were majestic mountains and sunbathed valleys. She could see colors she'd only ever dreamed of and, upon closer inspection; the Labyrinth seemed to actually sparkle in the light.

"Welcome to the Underground, my love, and specifically the castle beyond the goblin city." he said, taking great pleasure in watching her reaction.

"Jareth, I can't even find the words to describe how amazing it is. I've dreamed of this place, but even my dreams couldn't recreate such beauty." she replied, turning to face him with a positively glowing expression.

He smiled brightly at her affirmation of his guess of what her reaction would be, but more so at the joy he felt from knowing that just the mere sight of his homeland delighted her to such an extent. There were so many places here he could take her, so many things he could show her. The possibilities were scarcely numerable, each one a new chance to see such a magnificent look grace her features! What a beautiful expression it was, too; her eyes shining brilliantly, a touch of pink coloring her cheekbones, the corners of her mouth upturned and pulled back into a wide and genuine smile revealing pearly white teeth. To think he could bring out such extraordinary beauty in her so relatively easily was intoxicating in and of itself.

"I'm so very pleased to hear your expectations have been exceeded, and with such an unfathomably gorgeous result." he told her sincerely, lifting his hand to caress her face.

Raeya blushed as her eyes darted to the side and her lips pressed together, but her smile did not diminish.

"Still embarrassed by my compliments, precious? After all this time?" he commented, tilting his head to the side but grinning.

"Not embarrassed, just unaccustomed and very flattered." she explained, looking back up at him.

"Part of me hopes you will eventually get used to them, and yet part of me wishes you never would as it brings that lovely color to your face that accents your eyes." he admitted.

"Such a sugar tongue you have, Jareth. I'm already many times won over, so you don't need to try so hard." she said, reassuringly.

This time it was he who averted his gaze.

"I must admit, I'm not very knowledgeable on the way humans love. I only have experience with the love of a Fae, and they have an unfortunate tendency to be terribly fickle." he confessed.

"Some humans are fickle, but my family tends to get strongly attached if we let ourselves. Which is why I put everyone I meet on probation until I'm sure I won't regret that attachment forming." she told him.

"Again you surprise me, my precious Raeya. Most women would've asked if they could trust me to be faithful, and maybe backed away a step or two. You immediately try to assuage my fear that you might someday wish to leave me, without moving an inch. I didn't even have to say it and you knew." he replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You didn't think I could spend all this time with you and not learn how to read you like a book, did you? Granted, your species has an advantage so you figured out my language faster, but I'm considered pretty good at figuring out how to read different people by human standards." she retorted, giving him a sly look and placing a hand on the side of his face.

Jareth smiled softly, closing his eyes and holding her hand in place while he leaned into her touch. After a moment he removed her hand, but kept it in his as he kissed the back of it.

"I promise, love, someday I will learn to expect the unexpected from you." he vowed, pulling her close and holding her protectively.

"I've been hearing that for years from a multitude of people. I can't wait to see if you're one of the few who actually pull it off." she commented, resting her head on his shoulder.

He couldn't help laughing at that revelation.

"Not to worry, precious. You'll find I'm quite stubbornly persistent once I set my mind to something. Besides, I have all the time I need to get it through my head." he responded.

"So, is that the throne room?" she asked, looking into the chamber the balcony was connected to.

"How perceptive you are; yes, that is my throne room." he answered, pulling away but keeping one arm around her waist as he led her inside.

"Wow, your throne is so cool!" she exclaimed, bounding over for a closer look.

She ran her hand along the back, admiring the unique metal semicircle it was made of as well as the draped fabric that hung from it to create the sides and the horns of some unknown creature that adorned the highest point. The rest of it was made of stone though, and she couldn't imagine that being very comfortable to sit on.

"I'll assume that means you like it, as I'm fairly certain you were not insinuating that its temperature is somewhat cold. My thanks for your approval, I designed it myself, but you're probably wondering why the seat is made of stone. The goblins are rather messy creatures by nature, and sometimes their antics can get a bit destructive. So I needed something sturdy if I was going to let them anywhere near it. As for the comfort level, well, you tell me." he said, gesturing for her to sit down with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Considering that this was the throne of the Goblin King Raeya felt a little awkward about sitting on it, but Jareth had given her permission so she went ahead and sat down. A look of shock crossed her face as her backside was met with not the feeling of cold hard stone, but the feeling of a soft fluffy cushion.

"This is so awesome! I love magic!" she squealed in delight.

Jareth grinned happily, feeling a pleasant thrill at the sight of her on his throne, as he walked over to her and offered his hand.

"Come along, Raeya love. There's plenty more to see." he told her.


	9. Chapter 9

She took his hand and stood, smiling up at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. When they reached the hallway, she saw that it was lit by sunlight during the day via windows about fifteen feet apart running the length of the corridor. Metal sconces lined the wall space in between the windows for torchlight during the night. The next room he led her to was behind a pair of large ornately carved cherry wood doors. With a wave of his hand, they opened to reveal a huge empty room with a high ceiling and several windows that stretched from floor to roof.

"This is the dining hall and sometimes the ballroom. Don't be fooled by the empty appearance. It changes based on necessity, like most of the rooms in the castle. Sometimes my throne room has a small pit at the base of the throne to serve as a playpen for the younger wished away children." he explained.

"I'm going to have to learn how to dance, won't I?" she groaned.

"Why the dread, precious?" he asked, tilting his head and frowning.

"Well, the last time I had a formal dance class I was ten years old and it was ballet. I have a good sense of rhythm, but I'm not very good at dancing." she answered.

"It's ballroom dancing, all you need is a good sense of rhythm and a good teacher." he told her.

"That's not what worries me. I move gracefully enough, but I'm prone to klutz attacks." she replied, covering her face with her hand.

"Raeya my love, I know you are a stubborn perfectionist, but I'll be teaching you myself. No one else has to see you practicing, and by the time you have to dance in a room full of Fae you will know all the steps by heart. I'll make sure of that." he said gently but firmly, as he lowered her hand.

She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm warning you now; I get frustrated easily if I have trouble learning something."

"Fair enough, I suppose I can be patient for both of us." he responded.

"Deal, where to next?" she questioned.

"How does the library sound?" he suggested, leading her again.

"Yes, you have a library!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"You make it seem as though you've just won a bet with someone." he commented, slightly confused.

"Well, sometimes when I was trying to fall asleep at night I would contemplate what kinds of things you might keep in your castle and what types of rooms might be there. I always pictured you having a library because I could tell you were really intelligent." she explained.

"Did you really think of me so often, love?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe." she answered, blushing noticeably.

Jareth allowed himself a brief satisfied smirk at her response before letting it go.

"I must admit, I'm continually impressed with the way you always find creative methods for performing mundane tasks." he remarked.

"Hey, I told you I was weird, didn't I?" she retorted.

"That you did, precious, but I believe gloriously unique describes you better." he replied, stopping in front of a single door.

He waved his hand again and the door swung open to reveal the biggest collection of books Raeya had ever seen. Her jaw dropped as she took in the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves. Even the walls were inset with shelves full of books. The ceiling of this room was lofty as well and its windows all matched the height of the walls. She could see a few reading areas set up in various corners that all featured a coffee table surrounded by comfortable looking chairs.

"How do you find anything in this place?" she asked, still in awe.

"Magic of course; the library is enchanted so all you have to do is mentally focus on the topic of interest and usually about three to five books that meet the criteria will float to your location. When you're done, simply hold up the book and it will levitate back to its proper place. The only downside is that you have to be as specific as possible. If the topic is too broad or too vague, the room gets confused and nothing happens." he explained.

"Best, library, ever." she stated seriously, but with a smile.

"Again, I am pleased that you approve." he answered, grinning at her amazement.

The tour continued in a similar manner, Jareth showing her the most impressive rooms in the castle and Raeya being enamored with the special features of each of them. He showed her a few of the guest rooms, but they weren't enchanted just luxurious. However when they reached a door with a pattern on it reminiscent of a Chinese puzzle box, Jareth froze for a moment as the smile melted from his face before he started pulling Raeya past it. He should've known she wouldn't stand for that.

"No, that door upsets you. Talk to me, what's behind it?" she demanded, digging her heels in when he tried to pull her again.

He sighed heavily. His Raeya was easily just as stubborn as he was. She wouldn't let this go without an answer.

"It's the Escher room." he said quietly, lowering his head.

"It's where she rejected you, isn't it?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder when he flinched.

"Yes." he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You haven't gone in there since, have you? What happened to 'I have nothing left about the book to be upset over'?" she questioned, keeping her voice gentle.

"I no longer avoid it because it reminds me of her. I avoid it because it reminds me that I am not invulnerable, that I have weaknesses. It reminds me that I can be wounded very badly and in such a way that only a painfully long amount of time can heal it. Even time did not heal it completely." he told her, his voice shaky and strained.

"It reminds you of the things you fear, because you haven't dealt with it. You need to separate the location from your experience. This room is only where it happened, nothing more." she stated wisely.

"I cannot go in there." he choked.

"You will not be alone. I will go with you." she replied, moving the hand on his shoulder to the side of his face.

"You don't understand. If I so much as lay a hand on the door I get vivid flashbacks, I hear those damned words over and over again." he protested, his breathing beginning to escalate.

"Jareth, listen to me. You are the Goblin King, a strong and powerful Fae. It is alright to have fears and weaknesses, but you can face this room." she insisted, holding his head so he would look at her.

He sighed heavily again and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he opened them again.

"You do not leave my side." he commanded, his gaze piercing.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she agreed, smiling softly in reassurance.

Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tightly to him, as he took a deep breath and opened the door. Raeya had been expecting to walk into a three dimensional recreation of one of the artist's impossible depictions, but instead everything was broken. The pieces hovered around sporadically in midair, floating in what appeared to be a huge dark void.

"It wasn't always like this. Once it resembled the print of the stairs going in every possible direction. She broke it when she made the final jump and won her brother back, but she didn't know that." he told her, his voice empty of emotion.

"Jareth, bottling your feelings doesn't count as dealing with them." she said warningly.

He briefly shot her a glare before growling in pain and clutching his head.

"What is it?" she asked, immediately moving in front of him.

He didn't answer. All he could see and hear was that scene replaying itself. The girl callously reciting lines, while he begged and pleaded with her to think independently for a minute, praying she would listen to what he was saying. She did not; the final line was spoken and he saw the crystal he had held shatter as he watched himself fall yet again. The words echoed over and over in his head, taunting him, paralyzing him.

"No! Stop it!" he yelled, sinking to his knees and holding his head in both hands as tears streaked his face.

"Jareth, Jareth listen! I'm here, it's ok! It's Raeya, I'm here, everything is ok!" she told him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

His vision had been restored, but the words were still all he could hear. He saw Raeya kneeling in front of him and her mouth was moving, but he only heard those words. In such a state he didn't realize that it wasn't her voice, and he panicked.

"No, not you too! You cannot leave, not you!" he cried, grabbing her desperately and clutching her tightly against him.

"I'm not leaving you, Jareth. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." she replied soothingly as she embraced him.

"Do not leave me, please do not leave me." he begged softly.

"I love you, Jareth. I promise I will not leave you. I love you." she told him, as tears of her own finally fell.

She couldn't hold them back anymore. It pained her greatly to see him like this, and combined with the anguish she was feeling from him it was too much. Her words finally cut through his hallucination, though. Suddenly, the repeating chorus of that damn line was alternating with the repetition of a different voice saying 'I love you'. The new voice was gradually drowning out the old voice with every cycle, getting more and more familiar. It was Raeya; that was Raeya's voice! Then he was temporarily blinded with a different scene. He saw everything that had happened while he was hallucinating; he heard everything she had said to him. When he could see again, he noticed Raeya still holding onto him and heard her crying softly. Jareth relaxed his vice grip to a gentle embrace and began stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm back precious. It's alright now; your voice broke through the illusion and led me back." he told her.

Raeya almost instantly pulled back to look at him.

"Oh god, you're ok! Bloody hell, Jareth, I thought I'd lost you! I'm so sorry; I never thought you'd essentially have a nervous breakdown. I'm so sorry." she gushed, before hiding her face against his neck.

Jareth sighed softly, moving her so she was looking at him again.

"Everything is fine. I'm still in one piece, physically and mentally." he replied.

"Still, I never should've forced you in here, and I can't ask you to forgive that." she protested, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

Oh no, she did _not_ just jump to the conclusion he thought she jumped to! Jareth took her face in his hands, gently but firmly, and turned her head towards him then kept it in place.

"Raeya Quinn, open your eyes and look at me right now." he demanded, his voice still at normal volume but with the commanding 'do not even think of disobeying me' edge that he very rarely used on her.

She opened her eyes slowly, and the guilt and sadness he saw in them made his heart ache.

"My precious Raeya, did you hear nothing I said to you while I was in that insanely embarrassing fit of hysterics? I was literally on my knees, begging you not to leave me; I am a king, I do not beg. Granted, my reactions were exaggerated due to the state I was in, but the emotions behind them were genuine. So do not think, even for a second, that I would ever be unable to forgive you, much less find a reason to want you to leave me. Now I will pray most ardently that you never have to see me like that again, but you were right. It was something I needed to face, and you got me through it. I heard you when you said you love me; all I could hear was her voice repeating that wretched line over and over, and then your voice cut in saying 'I love you', repeating it louder each time as her words faded into silence. Then I saw everything that happened while I couldn't see or hear, and as I watched you doing everything you could to help me I realized something. I've been taking care of myself and an entire kingdom for so long that I almost can't remember what it's like not having so much responsibility. I told myself I couldn't afford to have any weaknesses, apart from the ones my race is born with, because there was no one to make up for them and no one who could take my place if need be. I have help with the kingdom, even I cannot rule it singlehanded, but I've forgotten how rely on someone to help me take care of me. I need you to remind me, and you've made an excellent start here." he told her, his voice gradually softening though his seriousness never wavered.

Raeya gave him a small smile, lowering his hands but keeping them held in hers.

"Oh me of little faith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you; I just tend to be pessimistic is all. It's part of the reason I have trust issues, but if I expect the worst and it doesn't happen I get to be pleasantly surprised." she explained.

"Knowing your history, I understand. It seems we both have some problems with trust that require solving. I am certain I will not regret trusting you, and I honestly wish to do so completely, but I'm sure I will still subconsciously resist showing you any vulnerability. Do you think you can recognize that when it happens and then tell me?" he replied.

"I did it twice today already, didn't I?" she said, raising a brow.

"Right you are, love." he responded, smiling.

Jareth stood up pulling Raeya with him, and they watched, she in awe, as the Escher room magically rebuilt itself around them.

"I told you it used to perfectly emulate his artwork. What's even better is that you can walk on any staircase you see without falling off. This room's enchantment makes it so gravity will always act on you relative to whatever floor plane you happen to be on at the moment. So no matter where you are in the room, you'll never feel as though you're upside down or sideways. Though your eyes might very well tell you differently." he explained, grinning widely.

"You seem especially fond of this room all of a sudden." she stated, confused.

"I always have been. At one time, it was my pride and joy. The enchantment was especially clever in my mind, and this room is still the only one in the castle that was specifically designed for amusement. Part of me was devastated when I lost it, and I suppose I never realized just how much its whimsical nature eased my stress until now. I should thank you for its return." he mused, looking around it affectionately.

"Is that so? You do know you're racking up quite a debt of gratitude, don't you Jareth? I can't wait to find out how you plan on making us even." she commented deviously, leaning in close to him.

"Not to worry, precious. I always pay my debts in full, sometimes with interest. For you, though, I might add more than just interest. You'll find I can get rather creative when the inspiration strikes." he purred, lightly tracing swirly patterns along her back.

"Must you make a habit of giving my imagination the equivalent of copious amounts of sugar and caffeine?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and laying her hands on his chest.

"Yes love and I'll tell you why. By prompting your rather impressive imagination to run wild, as I assume that's what you were insinuating, I not only get inspiration to supplement my own ideas but I also get a glimpse of the desires you would never share with me otherwise. Therefore, I essentially get the unique opportunity to grant you wishes you haven't even made yet." he explained, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Hm, so you stimulate my creativity then you spy on my dreams to stimulate your creativity and learn dirty little secrets about what I consciously or subconsciously want just so you can give me those desires possibly before I even know I have them?" she reiterated, narrowing her eyes and raising a brow.

"Well, when you put it like that, you make it sound like some sort of villainous plot." he retorted, frowning slightly.

"Pot kettle Jareth, I'm pretty sure I read that Fae like twisting words. Anyway, call me crazy, but I'm actually not mad at you for investigating my dreams." she told him, sighing.

Jareth let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You honestly had me worried for a moment." he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I meant to. I'm not angry with you, but that was my version of a slap on the wrist for not giving me fair warning." she replied.

"May I ask you why you are not upset? Aside from the usual reasoning, of course." he questioned.

"The way I see it, your job description gets you off the hook for this one. The Goblin King is a granter of wishes and a keeper of dreams; you have to know what the wishes and dreams of others are to do that. It also helps that you were snooping for mostly unselfish reasons." she answered.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you speak logic and reason like that, precious?" he asked, smiling affectionately at her.

"I don't think so, but I do recall you saying it sometimes makes you forget I'm not a Fae." she responded, smiling back.

"I simply adore the way you stop and think instead of resorting to an emotional outburst." he told her, before kissing her briefly but passionately.

"In my experience, I've found it eliminates foolish and unnecessary conflict." she commented, unable to hold back a grin.

"Agreed, Raeya love." he said, moving to her side and leading her out of the room.

"Besides, the only reason I could find to justify being mad was invasion of privacy, but that boils down to embarrassment so it's really not a very good reason at all." she continued.

"Keep it up, precious thing, and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." he warned suggestively.

"Jareth, seriously, mind out of the oubliette!" she scolded, narrowing her eyes at him.

He simply laughed at her appropriate variation of the phrase.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening, Jareth was showing Raeya around her rather spacious bedroom. The bed itself was made of cherry wood, as were all the wooden objects in the room, and was covered in midnight blue sheets and blankets with black and silver designs. The bed also had a canopy with midnight blue translucent curtains hanging from it. She couldn't help but smile at the use of her favorite colors in all the decorations of the room. There were two windows, one of which included a window seat with a few pillows, and a wardrobe she thought it just might be possible to get lost in.

Of course it contained plenty of medieval style dresses, and she couldn't resist giving him one of her 'I don't think so' looks despite the fact that he already knew she had a weakness for that particular style of dress. Most of the time Raeya was dress and skirt avoidant as though they were the plague, but she couldn't help her fondness for donning medieval garb and acting the day away at any renaissance fair she happened to be close to. Jareth gave her a knowing smile in return and motioned for her to keep going. Upon further inspection, she discovered a few outfits that were still medieval but allowed her to wear pants instead of the hated skirts. When she reemerged she gave him a 'thank you' smile, which he accepted with a nod.

The bathroom was positively fit for royalty and featured a sunken tub that looked almost big enough to swim in. When she surveyed the bedroom a second time, she noticed a vanity table and a bookcase with a decent number of volumes. There was also a small bedside table and a writing desk.

"If I've missed anything, please don't hesitate to say so." he commented, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Considering that it looks like you pulled it straight out of one of my dreams, I think it's more than adequate just the way it is. Thank you, it's beautiful." she replied, placing her arms over his and turning her head to look at him.

"You are most welcome, and I'm glad you like it. I must admit I would've had you share my room, but I simply do not think I could go back to just the illusion after experiencing the reality of sleeping beside you." he told her, grinning.

Raeya blushed heavily and turned her gaze upward, as if the ceiling was suddenly fascinating.

"Oh come now precious, that was a perfectly innocent statement." he remarked, though still grinning and knowing full well why she was blushing.

"You do it on purpose, and I know you do it on purpose but you pretend I don't." she hissed, glaring at him.

"You mean saying something completely harmless that I know your mind will instantly snatch up and run away with, leading to all sorts of naughty thoughts, just so I can see you blush?" he asked, knowing she wasn't really mad at him.

"So, you admit it!" she said.

"Honestly love, you have such a wild imagination. Perhaps you should consider reining it in a little." he replied, his grin getting wider.

"You are such a…" she began, but was swiftly cut off by Jareth kissing her.

The rest of her sentence died in her throat, and all memory of what she had just been about to call him fled. He turned her body to face his and kept her pinned against him with one hand at her lower back and the other at the back of her neck. Raeya was no longer in a mood to fight him, and wove her fingers into his feather soft hair as she let out a low pitched moan that ended up sounding unintentionally seductive. She felt him shiver as he gently bit her lower lip and moved the hand on her back down just a little. He was trying to control himself, and she could tell, but since it was her fault he was turned on just a bit past the comfort zone she had to pull the plug. When she broke the kiss he growled in protest, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Jareth, breathe for a few seconds. I'm sorry, that moan was an accident." she told him.

He opened his eyes and she saw the glowing embers of desire in them, but he didn't seem out of control.

"Raeya love, do you trust me to know when to stop?" he asked, after lowering her finger.

"I don't know. I think I'm scared that I won't know when to stop and you'll just go along with it." she answered, suddenly having to hold back tears of embarrassment and fear.

Jareth sighed, pulling her close and rubbing her back soothingly as he held her.

"I know this isn't going to make much sense, but even if you feel you cannot trust yourself you can always trust me. There was a time I would've jumped at the chance to make you fear me on some level, but now even the thought of you fearing me hurts. You wish to keep your innocence until your wedding night and I respect that. I'm well aware of the limits of my self control, and I promise you I will not allow myself too close to them. Should you start getting carried away, I give you my oath that I will stop you." he vowed.

"I'm going against every bit of logic I know, but somehow I believe you. I don't even trust myself to stay in control, and normally I'd trust a guy even less when it comes to that, but I trust you to keep that promise." she said.

"You know I love you, and I know you would be upset if we did not wait. I'm aware of how uncommon it is now for a young lady of your age to still be a maiden by medieval definition, especially one who has remained as such voluntarily, and that is more of an honor to me than you know. I'd never want you to have a reason to regret something so special between us." he replied.

"How can you understand that? Aren't the Fae, kind of, promiscuous?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Tsk tsk, Raeya mine, and I thought you had learned not to take things for granted." he scolded, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Well if they're not, then what exactly is your definition of loose? If you're so chaste by comparison I really must know." she retorted.

"First of all, let me explain why every book you've read claims that my kind are quick to jump into bed. I told you that most Fae have a nasty tendency to be fickle when it comes to relationships, and part of that means we are rather prone to flirting. I suppose the humans must've assumed that since we were so flirtatious we must also be somewhat indiscriminate about who we chose to have intimate relations with. I assure you precious, this is not true. Second, the significance and impact of sharing such intimacies is far greater for my kind than it is for humans. Yes it is still partially for procreation, but its primary purpose is to create an unbreakable magical bond between the two. It is for that reason that the Fae consider it a marriage ceremony. We still practice the formal show in front of family and friends, but that one is mainly for celebratory purposes." he told her.

There was a long pause during which Raeya simply stood there, mouth slightly open, trying to process this new information. Finally, she closed her mouth and looked up at him before speaking.

"I'm an idiot. Why would I trust books written by humans to tell me the facts about a race of beings most humans don't even believe exist? Why would I start arguing about the truthfulness of those facts with an actual member of said race of beings, especially when I supposedly trust that being not to lie to me? Why didn't I realize I was being stupid and taking something for granted again?" she ranted, gesturing sharply with her arms as she paced back and forth.

Jareth sighed and walked over to her, taking her arms and pinning them to her sides by which he effectively stopped her from pacing.

"You are not an idiot, far from it, and I would know. I had thought I told you enough during our earlier conversations to at least put reasonable doubt as to the believability of that particular misconception into your head, but I suppose I was mistaken." he stated.

"No, I just forgot to think. You let me find out that you're a romantic, and then you encouraged me not to be ashamed that I am too. You flirted shamelessly with me, but you never made any moves or insinuated that you had ever committed the act. Which reminds me, you still haven't told me what your definition of loose is." she commented.

"Well, before I get into that, you should know that another thing your books lied about is the reason there aren't very many of us. It has nothing to do with female Fae having difficulty with pregnancy. Actually, they have no more trouble with it than human females. The reason is partially because we are immortal, but mostly because of that damn fickle streak. I swear it's going to be the death of us all someday, but I digress. You see, because our means of procreation is permanently binding, many Fae won't even consider having children as they would be attached the other parent for all eternity whether they liked it or not. Plus, there's also the fact that our libido is essentially non-existent until we fall in love. Fae marriages are rare because if we do decide to go through with it, we always make absolutely certain it's true love. As for my definition of loose, let's just say there are plenty of things a couple can do together without invoking the bond." he explained.

Raeya blushed heavily and looked away.

"So, uh, you have…?" she prompted nervously.

"I've only ever kissed another, and it always felt wrong, until I kissed you." he answered, turning her head back toward him.

"I could've sworn they only made sappy hopelessly romantic girls." she remarked, shaking her head but smiling.

"As I said before, precious, it's all about who you show it to." he replied, smiling and kissing her again.

This time Raeya kissed him back with no reservations, burying her fingers in his hair and stroking his ears gently with her thumbs as she pressed herself as close to him as possible. Jareth smiled inwardly, basking in this new level of trust she had given him, as he returned his hands to their previous positions at her lower back and the back of her neck. He growled in pleasure at the attention she was giving his ears, as they were a rather sensitive area for his kind, and again bit her lower lip gently. She granted him access immediately and began sliding her hands down to his chest. When they reached the bare skin she caressed it softly, earning a low moan from him as he slowly inched the hand on her back lower again. Deciding to try something different, he let go of the back of her neck and ran the index and middle fingers of that free hand gently down the length of her spine. He was rewarded with a shiver of pleasure from her as well as that melodic moan he liked. Unfortunately, they both needed to breathe so the kiss was ended.

"There now, that wasn't so terrifying was it?" he asked, smiling.

"You do realize that the shameless flirting would make any human suspicious of your intentions, right?" she retorted, smiling back.

"You're still on about that, are you? Yes, I can see where the misunderstandings came from, but I'm afraid I have no answer as to why our normal behavior so drastically contradicts our true nature." he told her.

"So, what exactly does the bond you mentioned entail?" she questioned.

"Ever the inquisitive one, aren't you precious? Worry not, I do so love your curiosity and find it most endearing." he commented, leading her to the window seat and stretching out on it as he motioned for her to sit on his lap.

She gave him a playful smirk, but complied and settled herself on top of him with her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed contentedly as he leaned his head against hers.

"To answer your question, as I said before, the bond is an unbreakable magical connection between two Fae that forms the first time they make love. The initial strength of the bond is entirely dependent on how strong their love is at the time, but after it's formed the bond grows with the couple's love. A bonded pair will always know each other's emotions at any given time, and no matter how far apart they are they will always be able to find each other. I've heard that, in some rare cases, the ability to speak telepathically with each other develops." he explained.

"Are you sure that would still happen with us, since I wasn't born a Fae?" she asked.

"Yes, Raeya mine. It has nothing to do with being born a Fae, as long as the magic is there. Even if you were still a human, I've told you, you possess your own unique kind of magic and that is the magic which has already bound me to you forever." he answered.

"I suppose we've already covered the question of 'are you sure you want to be with me forever'." she commented.

"On my end, yes, I believe we've gone over that quite thoroughly. However, I have more to teach and show you before I ask you to answer it." he replied.

"What makes you think anything will change my mind to something other than a more emphatic yes?" she questioned softly.

"I only wish to be certain that you are aware of everything that might affect your decision." he told her, just as softly.

"If it will give you peace of mind to do so, then I won't complain. Just know that you are my fondest dream come true, more and more every day, and if there is a way I can spend eternity with you any consequence is worth it." she said.

"You melt my icy heart, precious. No one has ever spoken so highly of me." he responded sincerely, closing his eyes and letting a single tear fall.

"Then may shame be cast upon them for failing to recognize such a treasure." she stated, taking one of his hands in hers and linking their fingers.

"Normally I would make some sort of teasing remark about you complimenting me, but I am truly touched love. Just as I was when I realized you had taken my side in regards to the book before even meeting me." he replied.

"Is it ok if I ask you, why you gave up on her?" she asked tentatively.

"Only if you don't mind telling me why you changed your mind about wanting to know." he answered gently.

"My curiosity is acting up again, I guess. You've made a more than valiant effort to keep me around, so I just want to know what it took for you to surrender. Considering you loved her, it must've been something earth shattering." she explained, trying to be sensitive.

"Well, you're right in assuming that I was persistent." he began, sighing heavily.

"If it's too painful, you don't have to tell me." she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"No, you asked and I promised to tell you everything you wanted to know. Her name was, Sarah. To this day, I'm not sure if I loved her because the book said I did or if it just happened to be mentioned. That aside, she had a great affinity for dressing up in costumes and play acting in her local park. I used to watch her in my owl form. Her imagination was quite impressive, and her belief in magic was strong despite her fifteen years. I suppose that's what drew me to her, just as it drew me to you. After the whole fiasco described in the book, I waited three years for her to mature, hoping she might realize what I'd been offering. It quickly became apparent that even that was too much to ask for. She remembered me, but had written the experience off as a dream, and was none too pleased to have that little bubble of rationalization burst. When she repeated that line my heart broke all over again, and I was forced to leave before she witnessed a meltdown like the one you saw. I waited another three years, and when I went to see her that time, she quite unemotionally told me that she had grown up and was no longer interested in fairy tales and magic. Clearly she had finally fallen victim to whatever daftness causes mortals to eventually succumb to the idea that reality as defined by the vast majority is all there is to the world and believing in something more is mere childish silliness. She then added that she did not wish to see me again and calmly suggested that I move on. Of course I tried to convince her otherwise, but she was unrelenting in her stubbornness. I didn't think it was possible, but that rejection was even more painful than the last one. It was all I could do to find the will to live. After that I didn't try to go to her anymore, but I watched as she lived a normal life. When she got married and had children I finally came to terms with the fact that I needed to stop torturing myself. I vowed never to look in on her again, and focused on putting my broken heart back together. A few years later, little you caught my eye; it was during one of my flights in the Aboveground. I remember feeling an incredibly strong belief calling out to me, and I followed it to investigate; that's when I found you. At first, I was reluctant to have anything to do with you; once bitten twice shy, and all that. However I found myself unable to resist the charm of your sheltered innocence, and ended up watching you imagine a fantasy world to play in on several occasions. That adorable smile and cute little laugh made me forget my woes every time. You were enchanting, and your love of magic and fairy tales couldn't have pleased me more. After much internal debate, I placed a copy of the book in that old bookstore and cast an attraction spell so you would feel as though the book was pulling you toward it. I had hoped you would find it interesting, and was thrilled when you decided you wanted it. Honestly I half expected you to wish someone away fairly quickly, but you never did. Not even your numerous antagonists, who would've very well deserved the punishment I so desperately wanted to bestow upon them. Sometimes I wondered why I felt such a desire to go to your rescue. You made plenty of other wishes though, and I had to make a conscious effort not to grant every single one of them. The more the years passed, the more I wanted to meet you, but my fear that you would soon lose your love of magic grew as well. When you finally called me, I was elated as well as surprised that you still had not wished someone away. After that night I knew you were everything I'd hoped you would be and more." he told her.

"Jareth, I don't know what to say." she replied.

"You don't have to say anything. It's in the past and I do not love her anymore. I love you now, and I'm sorry if you're angry at me for anything I did or didn't do before we met." he responded.

"No, I'm just relieved I didn't disappoint you. It sounds like I kept you from committing suicide." she stated.

"I assure you, I've never been so depressed as to consider ending my life. I would not place the pressure of sustaining my desire to exist on any one person. What I meant by finding the will to live was forcing myself to get out of bed every day and do what's required of the Goblin King. There were many times I would've preferred to just ignore the outside world and sulk in my chamber." he answered.

"Oh good, I was worried. For the record, you exceeded my hopes that night as well." she said, sighing.

"I'm happy to hear it my precious love." he told her, giving her waist a gentle squeeze and kissing the top of her head.

Raeya smiled contentedly, snuggling into him before yawning.

"Yes, I think it's time we went to sleep as well." he commented, grinning.

With that, Jareth picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. One quick upward tilt of his head pulled back the covers so he could set her down, and a wave of his hand changed her attire to her favorite silk pajamas. She was already half asleep when he moved the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Raeya mine, sweet dreams." he whispered, before kissing her softly.

"Night Jareth, love you." she whispered, closing her hand around her necklace.

"I love you too, precious thing." he sighed quietly, feeling the illusion of her arms around him as he disappeared to his own room.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Jareth awoke with a grin, knowing his Raeya was asleep in the room next to his own. He stayed where he was for a few moments, thinking of how best to wake her, and then his grin widened as he got an idea. Magically transporting himself to her bedside he saw her elegantly stretched out on her side under the covers; her legs bent slightly, one a bit more so than the other, toes pointed from years of ballet training. She kept her arms curled close to her chest and her hair lay in waves around her face. He smiled at the peaceful expression on her visage as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her sleeping form. Gently brushing a few stray locks behind her ear first, he caressed her face lightly. She took a deep breath and let it out slow, as her head turned toward his hand. His eyes softened at her response, before he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She quietly moaned, and he felt a smile beginning to cross her face as he pulled away.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Your prince is here." he whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered a few times before slowly opening. When her vision focused, her eyes widened a bit as a deep blush spread over her cheeks. Jareth was smiling down at her, dressed in a pair of black silk pajama pants…and nothing else. In all the time they had spent together, even the most revealing thing he had ever worn only left a section of his chest bare. Now he was completely shirtless and she couldn't stop her eyes from roving appreciatively across his form. Flawless pale skin stretched perfectly over lean muscles, toned but not too developed, like a swimmer's or a dancer's body. She was suddenly very tempted to reach out and touch that alluringly perfect torso, until she saw the look on his face. It wasn't cocky, like the first time she had appraised his features, but rather pleased that she seemed to enjoy the view. Still, her shyness flared, and she averted her gaze. He placed a hand on her face though and turned it back to him.

"It's alright if you like what you see." he said, smiling softly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but then opened them again and nodded. He took one of her hands and gently pulled it toward him to help her sit up, before placing it on his chest and holding it there.

"Touching is also perfectly acceptable." he whispered, after leaning in close to her.

Raeya was frozen in embarrassment even as she felt her face nearly ready to combust.

"Honestly precious, we really must get you past this shyness inhibition. I meant this morning to be a 'thank you' for the return of my Escher room. I even decided to be creative, just for you." he told her gently.

"I can't help it, I'm afraid I'll do something wrong or stupid." she confessed.

"Follow your instincts, Raeya mine, and making a mistake will prove extremely difficult. I already love your touch." he replied.

"Close your eyes." she said.

"Must I?" he asked.

"If you're watching me, I'll be too nervous." she stated.

"Fine, but just this once, you're going to get over your stage fright whether you want to or not." he told her, closing his eyes and freeing her hand.

She took a deep breath and reached out slowly, placing one hand delicately on each of his shoulders. He gave no response, so she gingerly ran her hands over his shoulders and continued down his arms. The muscles twitched ever so slightly under her touch, but he continued not to move, so she retraced her motions back to his shoulders. Pausing briefly to gather her courage, she then moved her hands down over his beautiful chest. At this, he sucked in a breath, and she abruptly stopped.

"Keep going; that was positive feedback." he breathed.

She grinned; her confidence boosted, and continued exploring the planes of his chest. When she reached his stomach, she trailed one finger down the center line to the waist of his pants before running both hands back up over it to his sternum. This earned a growl moan hybrid from deep in his throat that she found incredibly satisfying. Feeling brave enough to do something bold, she gently traced the twin valleys between the two crests of his hip bone and his lower abs. His breath left him in a shudder and his heart rate sped up at her touch.

"Careful precious." he warned, holding her hands still and trying to even out his breathing.

"Turn around." she told him, feeling quite proud of herself at his response.

He cracked one eye open and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've been told I'm quite talented at massage, but I don't think I can practice my skill on your back properly while you're facing me." she explained with a sigh.

"Oh Raeya love, why didn't you say so earlier?" he purred, using that sexy smirk of his.

"Again, mind out of the oubliette, now about face." she replied, her blush returning as she backed her words with a gesture.

Jareth smiled and did what she told him, moving the longer layers of his hair over his shoulders as well. Raeya took a deep breath in and held it for a moment before calmly releasing it. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began gently relieving any tension she felt. He seemed to relax a little almost instantly. It was when she reached his shoulder blades though that he moaned deep in his throat. She wasn't surprised; from what she could feel, she guessed that this was where most of his stress physically manifested. As she loosened his muscles, his head and shoulders gradually lowered more and more. When she'd finally worked out all the tension, he breathed a contented sigh. She smiled, feeling proud of herself again, before continuing down his back. After going as low as she dared, she used her thumbs to make gentle circles on either side of his spine on the way back up. She also took that time to sufficiently appreciate the beauty of these muscles as well as the perfect curvature of his back. No sooner had she removed her hands, than he leaned backwards and situated himself so he was lying on his back with his head resting on her lap.

"Where have you been all my life?" he sighed happily, looking up at her.

"I'm taking that as the rhetorical question it's usually meant to be, because there are too many different answers I could give you." she commented, smiling softly down at him.

"Yes precious, that question was actually in reference to the countless times I've really needed someone with the skill of your prodigious hands." he confirmed.

"I could tell; your shoulder blades were so tense, I'm surprised they still had the capability of movement. It felt like I was relieving an entire lifetime of stress." she told him.

"Well, it is quite possible that that's exactly what you just did, considering I haven't felt this relaxed in a few centuries." he remarked.

"How old are you anyway, Jareth?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, I'd say about seven hundred and fifty, give or take half a decade." he answered lightly, praying this wouldn't change anything and hopeful because her voice had held no dread of the answer.

"Wow, then I think I just relieved more than one lifetime's worth of tension." she responded, her expression that of surprise but her voice still calm.

"True, if you're measuring by human lifetimes, but I'm actually quite young in terms of my kind. By the way, I hope you realize you've just solidified and made permanent your place here. There is no way I'm letting that talent of yours slip through my fingers." he commented.

Raeya had to laugh.

"You say that like you'd have to twist my arm to get me to stay. I can't say I blame you though; more than one person has sworn my hands are magic." she replied.

Jareth frowned slightly, his gaze unfocused in thought.

"What? Is it something I said?" she questioned, mirroring his frown.

"I don't remember feeling any magic, though I'm not exactly hypersensitive to it since it not only surrounds me, it's a part of me. On the other hand, I was rather distracted. Hm, Raeya love, didn't you mention once that Miss Rhiannon had suggested the possibility of you being part Fae the first time the two of you met?" he replied, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, but you don't think it's true, do you?" she responded.

"Far be it from me to skeptically analyze your abilities, precious, but you did just relax away more tension than any mortal could bear to carry with only a moderate amount of effort. Not to mention, a small list of things would suddenly make far greater sense." he answered.

"Would any of those things happen to include my physical appearance?" she asked blandly, her eyes going half lidded in mild annoyance.

"Honestly yes, that is one, but only because of the rarity of the colors." he admitted.

"Oh wouldn't that just fantastically complicate my life? Hey mom and dad; you wouldn't happen to know if one of my great grandparents was a member of the Tuatha de Dannan, would you? If yes, then did you forget to tell me or was I left in the dark on purpose? If no, well surprise, isn't it awesome when you learn stuff at school you never expected to?" she ranted sarcastically.

"You do love keeping me on my toes, don't you? That's the response I would've anticipated from the average human, but never my Raeya." he remarked.

"I know, and I hate myself for it. It's just that you think you know who you are and where you came from, but then something like this comes along and blows years of research and self security, not to mention family trust, completely out of the proverbial water." she replied, bowing her head and covering her face with both hands.

Jareth sighed sitting up and turning to face her, before moving her hands away from her face and spreading his arms. Raeya looked like she was holding back tears as she practically threw herself into his embrace, immediately curling up on his lap and clinging to him. For a few moments he simply held her, soothingly stroking her hair, and then he spoke.

"It's not yet a certainty, precious. For now, it's merely a plausible idea." he said gently.

"My family is one stable aspect of my life that I'd really rather not be stripped of." she commented in a low voice.

"A very wise human once said, 'A man's family is not comprised of those who share his blood, but those who raised him, taught him, supported him, and cared for him.' The only family that matters will be the one you've always known, regardless of anything else." he told her sagely.

"God, I love your infinite wisdom. Is there any personal crisis you don't have the perfect speech to solve?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

"I should hope I never come across one, but if I do you shall be the first to know." he replied with a chuckle.

"Answer me honestly, I know you always do anyway and I trust you, but I just felt it necessary to underline the importance this time. If I gave you another massage, even just your hand, would you be able to tell if there was magic involved?" she questioned seriously.

"If I was focusing solely on trying to sense it, then probably yes." he told her.

She was silent for a minute, and he could almost see the metaphorical gears in her mind turning. Finally, she let out a quick sigh and grabbed one of his hands.

"Focus." she said quietly, as she began practicing her skill.

He closed his eyes and honed in on the feeling of her hands against his, analyzing the energy they were emitting. It wasn't particularly easy, considering how talented she was at what she was doing, but he managed. When she released his hand, she took a deep breath before locking gazes with him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have just kidnapped your hand and given it a rub down if I wasn't." she replied, a bit of her sarcastic humor coloring the otherwise drab solemnity of her voice and expression.

"Then, yes, there is a bit of magic at work when you use that specific touch. It's faint though; weak in very much the same way as a nearly atrophied muscle." he answered gently.

Raeya hung her head and sighed deeply.

"You're sure the Labyrinth isn't just jumping the gun?" she questioned, her voice still very flat.

"As a matter of fact, I made certain that I personally told it not to." he said.

"Alright, you're going to have to elaborate for me on that little revelation statement." she told him, after sighing heavily again and raising her head.

"When I said 'that specific touch', I meant the magic is only activated when your intent is healing and currently that's been limited even further to a massage only due to the frailty and low supply of the magic. However, I also sensed great potential. Should your magic grow stronger, even so little as the touch of your hand on the shoulder of another given in comfort could possess healing abilities. In terms of the way in which it is weak, Fae magic is not something mastered instinctively, and one must be taught how to control it or things can get rather dangerous. In the Underground, all magic is fueled by belief and the environment itself is conducive to its growth. If a Fae were to live here without being trained to harness their magic, the smallest movements would have the potential to cause disasters of every imaginable sort. In the Aboveground, there is nothing to fuel magic of any kind and Fae magic in particular is drained severely but slowly by iron; a metal your world is teeming with. If a Fae were to live there, with or without magical training, they wouldn't be much different from a normal human. Well, scratch that actually; a full blooded Fae living in the Aboveground with no access to the Underground would resemble a sick and malnourished human at death's door in about eight months. Were it a hybrid, like yourself, the more human blood they had in them the less they would be physically afflicted, but the magic draining is a universal effect. A full blooded Fae living there with access to the Underground would still have to periodically make return trips here for recharging, just to prevent the physical deterioration and magical atrophy. That is precisely the reason the Fae no longer live in the Aboveground." he explained thoroughly.

"Wait, so you're telling me there's actually a plausible explanation for why I have permanent dark circles under my eyes, and that explanation is…" she started, trailing off as she gently traced them with her fingers.

"Yes, because you're part Fae. That was on the list of things that would suddenly make far greater sense, right next to your hair and eye color." he finished softly.

"Why would the magic decide to only work when I was trying to heal someone?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"Every Fae has one type of magic they naturally excel at learning and performing more so than the other types; an area of expertise, to put it concisely. I'd have to guess your sidhe ancestor was especially gifted in the healing arts, which is quite a coveted specialty." he told her.

"Oh my god, that's why I almost never get sick and have always recovered so fast if I did and any wound I got never left a scar." she commented quietly in realization.

"Are you alright, precious? You're not going to have a meltdown of your own, are you?" he questioned worriedly, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"I'm fine, but my magic shouldn't be that powerful. I'm only," she paused to mentally calculate, "one eighth Fae."

"True, not to mention that's assuming the best case scenario in a situation with multiple variables." he remarked.

"Oh, you're right. We only have a cutoff point for where the Fae in my family tree is, I don't know of a way to determine if that Fae is male or female to narrow it down, we have no idea if they're a full blooded Fae or less, and we can't even be sure they're still alive. Hell, for all we know, I could have more than one Fae or Fae hybrid relative!" she listed, starting to get a bit panicky.

"Calm down, Raeya love, we have clues. For starters, your hair and eye color. Fae genes are very specific in their passing, and inherited colors are always exact. Your healing magic is another hint; most of the time, a Fae possesses the same expertise as one of their close family members. However, I believe I should remind you that all of this is irrelevant unless you plan on tracking down your ancestor or ancestors." he stated gently, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I have to. I've just discovered that a piece of my heritage, though I'm not sure how big, has been missing from the puzzle of who I am. I can't just leave that space empty and unexplored." she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Then I shall do everything in my power to help you." he promised, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Jareth. That means a lot to me." she said, returning the smile.

"Your wish is my command, precious; I did vow to be your slave if you would willingly love me forever, and you have already shown me a stronger love than I dared to hope for." he told her, kissing both of her hands.

"You asked for so little in return for so much, and it was no sacrifice to give you what you wanted. I couldn't resist, but I had to make it an equal trade." she responded.

"It was no sacrifice on my part either, especially after you named your terms, but I loved you all the more for that generous act." he replied.

"What you call generosity I call fairness, but it was also a decision made out of love." she stated.

"Always like to have the last word, don't you Raeya mine?" he commented.

"It's kind of a game for me. I'm sure you understand, being a game loving Fae and all. So, what is the magical specialty of the Goblin King?" she said.

"Oh precious, now you've done it. By telling me you see it as a game, you've essentially just issued a challenge. Don't expect to have the final say so easily from now on. As for my magical forte, I thought you would've figured it out by this time." he responded teasingly.

"Well, you look pretty damn skilled at all the magic I've seen you use. How am I supposed to tell the difference between mastery and mastery with natural talent?" she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Another possibly backhanded compliment, keep using those and I daresay you just might be able to take down a female Fae in so called polite conversation. Anyway, I'll be generous and answer your first question. My expertise lies in conjuring, the fine art of manifesting ideas into tangible objects." he told her, creating a crystal in demonstration.

"You're right, I should've known. You usually create a crystal, if only just to roll around on your hands, at least once every time you visit me." she remarked.

"Do I really? It's become second nature to me so much so that I sometimes don't even realize I'm doing it." he replied.

"Well, you know, some people twiddle their thumbs, some people tap their fingers, apparently your hands just need something more complex to keep them occupied." she said, half sarcastically.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"No, it's just kind of hypnotic and makes it difficult to concentrate. I don't mind unless we're having a conversation." she answered.

"Then I'll try to keep my hands still while we're talking." he promised.

"If it helps, you can always hold my hands." she offered, smiling.

"I just might take you up on that, love. By the way, what did you think of my little wakeup call?" he questioned, smiling back.

"Most, pleasant, wakeup call, ever." she said softly, leaning her forehead against his.

"Excellent, I was hoping you enjoyed it as much as I did." he replied happily.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm quite tempted to scrap the plan and just spend the rest of the day in bed with you 'snuggling' as you call it." he answered, grinning.

"As nice as that sounds, I can almost guarantee at least one of us would end up falling asleep; then the other would most likely decide not to disturb them and fall asleep as well, rendering both of us far too rested to get any sleep tonight." she told him.

"Somehow I thought I was supposed to be the one who ruined lovely ideas with logic and reason." he commented playfully.

"Yeah, leave it to me to be a hopeless romantic who still tries to cram rationality into love. I must be tearing apart everything you know about human women." she said, sighing.

"What have I told you about you being different?" he remarked, using his firm but gentle tone.

"You said you like it, and there's nothing wrong with me." she recited.

"I said I love it, and there's nothing wrong with you." he corrected, taking her face in his hands.

"Are you sure? Because I can name several people who would disagree with you." she responded jokingly.

"Yes precious, you're perfect just the way you are." he told her, grinning.

"Ok, but only because you think so." she stated, grinning back.

"I do love, most sincerely. As for what I had in mind, I thought you might enjoy seeing a few sections of the Labyrinth without the pressure of having to solve it." he replied.

"Of course I would! Anywhere but the bog; I'd like to request we steer clear of that." she said excitedly.

"I had no intention of taking you there. Even if your nose wasn't especially sensitive, mine is. Heightened senses are a Fae trait, after all." he assured her.

"Good, then feel free to show me anywhere else. Are the fireies really unaware that most other creatures can't be harmlessly dismembered?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. I've attempted to teach them otherwise, but they have an extremely short attention span when it comes to everything but having fun. Not to worry though; for all intents and purposes, they pose no threat. Besides, it's impossible for anything in my Labyrinth to hurt you while you're under my protection." he answered.

"I wasn't worried, just curious. Oh, that first turn she took in the Labyrinth, does the other direction really go straight to the castle?" she questioned.

"Well it's not exactly a straight shot, but it is a massive shortcut. That's just between you, me, and the worm though, alright?" he told her, whispering the first part secretively and grinning.

"Understood, what fun would it be if everyone knew?" she replied, smiling deviously.

"That's my girl. Now I'll leave you to get dressed, and then we can get something to eat before we go. Oh, and by the way, this is one of the few times that I will recommend you do not wear a dress or a skirt." he said.

"No complaints here." she remarked, getting up and heading for the wardrobe.

Jareth laughed and disappeared to his own room.


	12. Chapter 12

After thoroughly investigating her choices, Raeya settled on a black tunic with a gold and emerald Celtic pattern around the collar and the ends of the three quarter length mildly belled sleeves. It hung slightly past mid thigh and had a belt that cinched around the smallest part of her waist. With it she wore dark green leggings and black leather boots that reached halfway to her knees. Her favorite black headband, of course, was also in place. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her room to find Jareth waiting in the hall.

"I must say precious, I'm impressed. Even Fae women, who have magic to assist them, usually can't get ready that fast." he commented.

"You know, I can't figure out why that is either. The only time I take even half as long as the average human girl is for special occasions." she answered.

"Good to know, I shall keep that in mind. Though if you look this lovely on a regular basis, I can't wait to see what you look like when you actually put some effort into it." he remarked, as his eyes roamed appreciatively over her.

"Thank you, I approve of your choice of apparel as well." she responded, blushing slightly at the compliment and noticing his attire.

Jareth was wearing a black poet's shirt tucked into grey pants with his usual black leather boots.

"Thank you, love. In case you're wondering why I was standing here when you emerged, it occurred to me that I never got the chance to tell you my room is right next to yours if you wake up through the night and need something." he said, pointing at the door. "I also wasn't sure you'd remember your way to the dining hall, and didn't want you to get lost." he added.

"Honestly, how did chivalry ever go out of common practice?" she asked, smiling gratefully.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I rather enjoy extending such pleasantries to my lady." he replied, holding out his arm.

"Oh so now I'm a lady, am I? Again, I can find several people who would disagree with you." she said, taking his arm and letting him lead.

"Well, in terms of etiquette and traditional behavior, no you are most certainly not. However, you do carry yourself with a sort of nobility and class, and although you say you're prone to klutz attacks you are quite naturally graceful. To me, that makes you a lady; and you have my heart, which makes you my lady." he explained, smiling affectionately at her.

"You'd better watch that sugar tongue Jareth, or I might start to wonder if it's edible." she warned playfully.

"You'd better watch what you say, or I might start getting ideas too tempting to resist." he retorted, grinning devilishly.

"How many times do I have to say it? Mind, oubliette, keep them separated!" she scolded, blushing.

"Admit it, you love it when I make you blush; and the only reason you're blushing is because you're embarrassed that I said what you were thinking." he replied.

"I think you need to reconsider the next time you decide to eat a hallucinogenic peach. Clearly, you must have been dreaming to come up with that idea." she countered teasingly.

"Oh you wound me precious, such cruelty." he said dramatically, in mock pain.

Raeya couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics. Jareth had to smile as he reveled in the rare and beautiful sound of her laughter. When they reached the dining hall, Raeya got her first look at Jareth's subjects. She could hardly believe her eyes as a few dozen goblins looked up at the door's low creaking sound. From what she could see, they seemed to range in size from about halfway to her knee up to her hip. They were all different shapes as well and each one had distinctive features, some humanoid, some animalistic. What they all shared was dark and dull coloring with similar fabrics for clothes. A few of them even wore armor, or rather makeshift armor. As Raeya carefully surveyed the gathering, Jareth carefully watched her reaction. This was another aspect of his life she would have to accept, if she still wished to be his Queen. After a few moments of silence, she turned to him.

"Jareth, they're so cute!" she commented, smiling brightly.

A look of surprise spread across his face before he could stop it.

"What she call us?" one goblin asked.

"I think she say we cute." another answered.

"No lady ever call us cute before. Cute good?" a third remarked.

"This lady smiling. I think cute good." the second replied.

"Cute good, that mean she like us!" a fourth exclaimed.

At this, a cheer rose from all the goblins. Jareth shook his head, but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"In all my years, I've never heard the word cute used to describe my goblins. I can't say much for humans, but most Fae women find them repulsive and only a few have been able to neglectfully tolerate them." he told her.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, my definition of cute has a wider range than most humans'." she explained.

"Considering your lack of aversion to reptiles, I figured as much." he commented, still grinning.

"Come on, I want to meet these little guys." she stated, tugging his arm.

"I'm warning you now, use small words no more than three syllables. It's like talking to children." he said, leading her into the room.

When they reached the head of the table, Raeya felt a light tug on the hem of her tunic. She looked down and saw a little goblin about as tall as her knee that she recognized as the fourth goblin to speak.

"Hi lady, my name Spunk. What your name?" he asked.

Raeya smiled and let go of Jareth's arm so she could crouch down to Spunk's level.

"Nice to meet you, Spunk. My name's Raeya." she answered, holding out her hand.

Spunk looked at the hand and cocked his head in confusion.

"It's called a handshake. Where I come from, this is how we say hello." she explained, gently taking his hand in hers and moving them up and down twice.

"Oh, Spunk not know that. No lady ever touch Spunk." he said, examining his hand when she released it.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to your hand." she replied.

"Ok, if lady say so. Spunk like Raeya lady; can Spunk sit beside lady?" he questioned.

"Sure, Spunk, I'd like that." she agreed, smiling softly.

"Yay! Spunk sit beside pretty lady!" he cheered, climbing into the seat next to hers.

Raeya giggled as she stood and faced Jareth again.

"I do believe you've just made his day. Spunk is quite a friendly goblin, but I'm afraid he gets his little heart broken when the sentiment is not returned." Jareth commented, pulling her chair out for her.

"He's adorable, how could anyone be so rude?" she asked sadly, taking her seat on Jareth's right side.

"Again, such vocabulary is not usually applied to goblins. However, I'd be the last to deny that female Fae can be terribly cruel." he answered, sitting at the head of the table.

"As you once said, what a pity." she quoted.

"Very true precious, but you've made them so happy with just a single compliment. I daresay you've won them over already." he responded.

"Really, just by being nice? Human kids are much harder to please." she commented.

"Like I said, they're not accustomed to positive feedback from women. The mere fact that you're a lady and will not only speak to them but will go so far as to make physical contact is earth shattering." he replied.

"Wow, no wonder most Fae don't have kids." she muttered.

Jareth chuckled in agreement. The rest of breakfast was spent with Raeya alternating between talking to Jareth and chatting with Spunk. She was a bit surprised to see that the goblins didn't have the most atrocious table manners she'd ever seen. They ate everything with their hands, but there was no reaching over the table or stealing from your neighbor's plate. The mess was even relatively minimal. When everyone was done eating, Raeya said goodbye to Spunk before following Jareth out of the dining hall. She had made sure to tell the little goblin she would see him later though, and Spunk had seemed happy with that. Several other goblins had come over to meet her as well, and Spunk helped her demonstrate how to shake hands so she could properly greet them all. They did appear to be quite amazed at her willingness to touch, but none of them shied away from it either.

"I'm truly impressed, love. My goblins seem quite taken with you." he told her, linking their arms again.

"I don't see what the problem is. Even if I didn't think they were cute, there's no reason to ignore them or be hostile." she replied.

"Some Fae women are like that; if they find it ugly, they either pretend it's not there or they treat it like dirt." he said.

"What are they, five?" she asked sarcastically.

"There are times I wonder, precious thing. Oh, and congratulations. You've avoided some very nasty pranks by getting on the goblins' good side." he commented.

"I'm going to assume that, had I not, you would've prevented those pranks anyway." she said in a low voice, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Of course. I just wanted to see your unbiased reaction to them." he explained.

"So, you were testing me. I guess I passed." she remarked.

"With flying colors, Raeya mine." he confirmed, smiling at her.

When they reached the front doors of the castle Jareth paused for a moment, and looked like he was pondering something. Then his eyes lit with inspiration before he tossed a crystal above them. It burst in a shower of sparkling dust and Raeya instinctively closed her eyes. When she opened them again the dust had cleared, and they stood in the center of a large open circular area of the Labyrinth with five equidistant doors along the wall. She looked at him in confusion, but Jareth's eyes were turned skyward as he whistled in three different pitches holding each one about a second. Not a minute later, four gryffins swooped down and landed in the clearing. Raeya's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in amazement. They all had the front half of an eagle with feathery earlike tufts on the head and the back half of a lion, but each one had different colors. The biggest had glossy black feathers, piercing spring green eyes, and a yellowish orange beak and talons that looked dangerously sharp. Its lion half was a bronze color with sinewy muscles and a tuft of black fur on the tip of its tail. The next in size resembled a golden eagle with yellow eyes, a pale grey beak that faded to black at the tip, and the same yellowish orange talons. Its back half was golden brown tinged slightly reddish with a darker brown tuft of fur on the tail. The other two were roughly the same size, a little less than half that of the second largest. One was white feathered with yellow gold eyes and a grey beak and talons, while its back half had sandy tan fur with a white tuft on its tail. The other was nearly a spitting image of the second, but with red eyes. Remembering what she knew of gryffins, Raeya turned to Jareth.

"Should we bow?" she asked quietly.

"Very good love, you did do your research." he answered softly, bending down as she followed his lead.

All four gryffins bowed in return and then rose to their former positions.

"Excellent, now I can introduce you; just stay slightly behind me as we approach." he told her, straightening his posture.

She nodded, standing straight as well, before trailing a step back from his side. They stopped about two feet away from the creatures, and Jareth turned sideways but remained between them and Raeya.

"I'd like you to meet Astor, his mate Orlaith, and their hatchlings Aislin and Rian." he said, nodding first to the black feathered one, then the golden eagle feathered, and subsequently the white feathered and smaller golden eagle feathered gryffins.

"It's a great pleasure to meet all of you; my name is Raeya." she stated, lowering her head respectfully to which each of them nodded in response.

"Gryffins cannot speak, but they can understand our words and are quite talented at conveying messages through expression and body language." he explained.

"No problem, is it alright to touch them?" she asked, choosing her words carefully so as not to insult.

"That's their decision. Hold out your hand slowly with the palm facing up." he told her.

Raeya took a deep breath before calmly reaching toward Astor. She thought it best to first assure him, and thusly his family, that she meant no harm. Jareth watched protectively as Astor took a step forward and nudged her hand up with his beak so it would land palm down on top of his head. Raeya smiled, gingerly stroking his soft feathers and then gently scratching behind the tufts that she discovered were indeed ears. Astor leaned into her touch, looking quite pleased, before happily closing his eyes when she began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you naturally gifted with handling all creatures, or did you learn how to do this somewhere?" Jareth questioned, impressed with the ease she was displaying.

"Actually, a bit of both. Ever since I was little, we've just had this sort of understanding between each other; like I knew how to read them and they knew how to read me. My mom taught me they respond best when you're totally relaxed and look as non threatening as possible. As for the ear scratching and neck rubbing, I've never met a creature that didn't like its ears scratched and some of the renaissance fairs I've been to have had falconry demonstrations. Those birds seemed to really like getting a neck rub." she explained.

Astor turned back toward his family and tilted his head in gesture that it was safe to come forward. Raeya smiled and held out her hand for Orlaith to examine. After a moment of scrutiny, the female gryffin placed her beak in the outstretched palm. Raeya nodded in understanding and gently scratched the feathery underside of Orlaith's jaw. The gryffin tipped her head back gradually in enjoyment, closing her eyes as she did so. By this time, the young ones were quite finished with waiting and had started nuzzling Raeya's legs for attention.

"May I?" she asked, looking to the parents.

They looked at each other briefly before turning back to her and giving nods of approval. Raeya nodded back before crouching down to gently rub both hatchlings behind the ears at the same time. Aislin and Rian weren't quite so subtle in their expressions of pleasure, and it didn't take long at all for both of them to start making noises that sounded suspiciously like purring. Raeya glanced at their parents to be sure this wasn't a bad thing, but Astor and Orlaith retained calm demeanors. When she withdrew her hands, the hatchlings both pounced on her and proceeded to lick her face. Jareth looked momentarily concerned until he heard Raeya laughing happily from under the fur and feathers. After a minute or two, the adult gryffins rolled the young ones off so she could stand and breathe. Jareth offered his hand to her and she took it, using it to help her get up; her muscles were a bit weak after laughing so hard. She waited a minute to catch her breath before speaking.

"Thank you, your children are very strong." she said, grinning.

Astor and Orlaith could only be described as smiling in return.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself, but there's more to see today." Jareth told her.

"Alright." she consented, before turning to the gryffins. "It was lovely meeting all of you, and I've had a wonderful time. I sincerely hope to see you again."

Astor approached her once more and gently touched his forehead to hers, holding it there for a moment before breaking the contact and returning to his original spot. All four gryffins then bowed, which Jareth and Raeya reciprocated, taking flight afterward.

"I'm going to assume you don't realize the enormity of that little exchange." Jareth commented, looking a bit astounded.

"Not entirely, but I understood that it was something important." she replied.

"It's a gryffin's way of saying, 'I trust you.' Very rarely, if ever, does it happen the first time one meets a gryffin. Not to mention Astor especially is nothing if not cautious around new acquaintances." he explained.

"That's not bad, is it? Are you upset?" she asked quietly, lowering her head and staring at the ground.

Jareth immediately caught the sad tone in her voice, and gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"No precious, I'm not upset. It's just that there seems to be something about you that makes others feel safe enough to drop their guard almost instantly, and for some reason that makes me worried for you. Perhaps because it causes uncharacteristic behavior that makes it difficult to predict actions." he told her.

"Well, I'm not sure if knowing this will help, but just because others drop their guard around me doesn't mean I drop my guard around them. I'm paranoid, remember?" she responded.

"I remember, Raeya love, and you should know that a gryffin views trust and loyalty as going hand in hand. So now you have two sets of eyes watching out for you." he said.

"Awesome, by the way, why exactly are there gryffins in the Labyrinth?" she questioned.

"They make fantastic gatekeepers and there are a few doors that require you to correctly answer a riddle in order to move on. The one in the book is guarded by the playing card parodies, but Astor and Orlaith both guard doors that simply have the riddle written on them. Of course those doors won't open unless the correct answer is spoken, but their job is to make sure the runner doesn't cheat." he explained.

"It's possible to cheat those doors?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised at the ingenuity of the runners who make it that far." he remarked.

"Disturbingly formidable, huh?" she responded.

"Quite so." he confirmed.

"Well, should we move on?" she suggested.

"Yes, I believe so." he agreed, tossing another crystal.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth showed her two more sections of the Labyrinth that day; a part of the forest with dryads and kelpies, and finally the massive shortcut that had been poking her curiosity since that morning. She had to admit it was one hell of a shortcut, emphasis on the word hell; there were so many traps and false hints that she wasn't sure the path was worth taking even if it did save time, which she also doubted. The dryads and kelpies had fascinated her, but while the dryads were safe to approach the kelpies had to be admired from a distance. Jareth had smiled at her hesitant reaction to being anywhere near a kelpie, knowing she must be aware of their perilous nature, but assured her that he could judge the closest possible safe distance. Besides, he wanted her to be able to get good look at them and she trusted him to have her safety as first priority. Having taken 'the main street through hell', as she now referred to it, Raeya was clinging to Jareth for dear life by the time they got back to the castle. At first this hadn't bothered him in the least, in fact he rather enjoyed it, but the more she plastered herself to his side the more difficult walking had become. About halfway to the castle he had decided that enough was enough, and had continued the rest of the way carrying her on his back. When they reached the front doors he slowly let go of her, but she didn't move an inch or loosen the vice grip her arms and legs had on him.

"Precious, I love you dearly and normally I wouldn't have a problem with you clinging to me like this, but if you don't let go soon I believe you're either going to break a few ribs or make breathing extremely difficult." he commented, feeling a bit short of breath already.

Raeya unclasped her arms from around his neck first, placing her hands on his shoulders, and then unwrapped her legs from around his waist to stand. Jareth took a few deep breaths and then turned to face her.

"Sorry, that path was terrifying, survival instinct and all." she muttered in a low voice, not making eye contact.

"What did you fear, Raeya mine? You knew I wasn't going to let anything harm you." he responded, gently taking hold of her face and tilting it up.

"I didn't fear for my safety. That's why I was holding onto you so tight; I knew the closer I was to you the safer I would be. I was afraid because I didn't know where and when the next trap was going to spring up or even what kind of trap it would be. Usually fear of the unknown doesn't affect me, but when that unknown is possibly or definitely a threat I'm not so immune." she explained, fighting tears of embarrassment.

"I wish I could accurately articulate how incredibly happy I am to know you feel so safe with me. On the other hand, my precious love, I would never fault you for your weaknesses any more than you would fault me for mine." he told her softly.

"I know, I'm just not any better at admitting my weaknesses than you are." she replied, with a small smile.

"Good, that means we can work on it together." he said, smiling gently.

"Deal. How did you know I love gryffins?" she asked.

"I didn't, it was more of an educated guess." he answered.

"You know me well, Jareth." she commented.

"Yes, and you know me well too." he replied, leading her into the castle.

Later that evening, the two of them were indulging in a little of the snuggling that had sounded so good earlier on Raeya's bed and talking. Jareth was on his back with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Raeya, who was lying with her head resting on one side of his chest and a hand on the other side over his heart.

"So you mentioned that iron drains Fae magic, but isn't it also poisonous to you?" she questioned.

"Yes, but it has to get into the blood stream to do lethal damage. If it comes into contact with flesh, it creates a nasty burn until it is removed. The effect is very similar to what would happen if you splashed an extremely volatile acid on a human." he explained.

"Oh that sounds awful! Again, don't ever touch my blood." she replied, wincing at the thought.

"There shouldn't be a reason for you to be bleeding significantly as long as I'm around." he stated, tightening his grip protectively.

"I know; I just don't want you to get hurt trying to help me, even if it's only a little." she responded.

"Not to worry precious, I would only intervene if you were incapable of treating yourself." he promised.

"Good." she said, yawning.

"Should I let you get to sleep?" he asked.

"I guess so, but don't leave yet. How well can you sing?" she replied.

Jareth paused for a moment, feeling a wave of uneasiness, before answering. Apparently the book hadn't mentioned him singing on three separate occasions.

"I've been told I'm quite talented." he told her.

"Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?" she requested.

"If that is what you wish." he agreed.

This was completely different; Raeya already loved him, he wasn't trying to win her over, and they were not in a ballroom inside a dream. He was free now, free to sing to his love. She had asked him to do so, and he could not deny her. Taking a deep breath, he shifted them so her head was on her pillow and he was lying on his side propped up on his elbow next to her. He began gently stroking her hair as he starting singing 'the song'. At first he wasn't sure he would remember all of it, since he hadn't dared to allow it so much as a play through his head after that night, but the lyrics and melody flowed back as easily as if he'd recited them every day. Raeya's eyes were closed, but the soft smile on her face was evidence that she enjoyed the music. When he finished the song she finally drifted into sleep with her hand around her necklace. Jareth sighed happily before kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my precious thing. I love you so." he whispered, disappearing to his room.

Not quite tired yet himself, he decided to have a look at her dreams again. Immediately after being summoned the crystal's interior began to swirl, as though filled with an opaque mist, before clearing to reveal what he wished to see. He saw himself and her together, but she had changed. Her ears were pointed, the outer corners of her eyes bore the same markings as his, and her smile revealed inhumanly sharpened canines; she was a Fae, and not just any Fae. A beautifully fashioned silver circlet rested on her head, and a smaller rendition of his royal amulet hung around her neck just below the owl pendant. She was a queen, his Goblin Queen. The images the crystal showed him further melted the remaining ice around his heart. Raeya still truly desired to be with him forever, and he desperately hoped that nothing could change her mind; not now, not later, and not for the rest of eternity.

"Oh Raeya my dearest love, what could I have possibly done to deserve you?" he wondered, staring into the crystal with pure adoration.

The following morning, when Jareth awoke, he got up and went straight to her room. This time he didn't even bother trying to wake her; he simply climbed onto the bed and laid down beside her, draping one arm across her and pulling her close. Raeya sighed heavily and turned to face him, instinctively moving toward the heat source, but she remained asleep. Jareth smiled lovingly as he watched her, and happily noticed the complete serenity that her expression and figure were currently displaying. She was good at faking emotions from the neck up, but her body language always told the truth. For the two of them to be in agreement meant that she was comfortable with others knowing whatever she happened to be feeling at the time. This, coupled with the fact that she had gone to sleep knowing where she was with no objection to that location, solidly proved the sincerity of her peaceful demeanor. To put it simply, she was honestly and totally relaxed; which was quite the rare occurrence, considering that she almost always had her guard up. He couldn't help sighing contentedly at this reassurance of her feeling of security with him. Never before, in his long life, had any other entity willingly or completely trusted him and yet she did so with no reservations. He may have had little experience with being trusted, but he knew it was a huge responsibility. Especially with Raeya, who was extremely cautious about offering even half the level of trust she'd given him. Again he swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to keep her by his side of her own free will. She was far too precious a gift to let go.

"Are you going to make a habit of being shirtless when you wake me up, or did I do something yesterday to merit this reward a second time?" she asked softly.

Lost in his musings, Jareth had failed to notice her slowly regaining consciousness. As a result, the sudden sound of her voice caused a very noticeable full body spasm along with a startled gasp. Raeya tried but mostly failed to suppress a giggle. Oh she was in for it now. An unintentional shock to his royal system was one thing, but daring to find his reaction funny afterward was not going to go unpunished. He grinned inwardly as he realized her question had given him the perfect setup for some payback.

"Considering that I don't usually sleep with a shirt on, I see no point in donning one before changing out of my night clothes. Not to mention you're going to have to get used to it sooner or later anyway, so think of it as desensitization. Although I'd prefer we only broke those nasty tendencies of shyness and embarrassment you have; any other reactions my shirtless self happens to spark are quite appreciated." he purred, wearing his beloved sexy smirk.

"I don't suppose you ever considered getting dressed first instead of magically transporting in here half naked?" she retorted, blushing fiercely.

Oh it was almost too perfect. She really needed to learn how to choose her words more carefully to avoid setting herself up like this. Then again, he couldn't exactly blame her if the entirety of her extensive vocabulary wasn't functional when she was flustered.

"There wouldn't be any fun in that. Besides, if you think this is bad, you clearly haven't thought about the eventuality of waking up in my arms with both of us completely naked. So you're lucky there are several very important factors in the way of me getting you accustomed to that." he stated boldly, the smirk becoming a grin.

He was teasing, she knew he was teasing, but even though he was grinning and his eyes held a playful sparkle, there was a feral edge to that smile and his gaze held the intensity of seriousness that meant he wasn't kidding about the aforementioned scenario happening someday. Raeya was quite sure she'd never blushed a deeper red, as she decided not to contemplate this right now and tossed it into her mental closet of nervous breakdown material. Still slightly shaken from the brief presence of such an idea on the center stage of her thoughts, she found herself unable to fabricate a decent comeback.

Taking her silence as something worse than it actually was, Jareth began shifting into panic mode. Bog dammit, he'd gone too far with that last comment! How was he going to fix this? Given the circumstances, would it be better to get closer or back off a little? Bloody hell, if he didn't lose a good three months worth of trust building for this it would be a miracle!

"I'm sorry precious, I crossed the line with that. Forgive me, please?" he said gently, as he started moving his arm from around her.

"Wait." she paused, taking hold of his arm and returning it to its previous position. "It's ok; I shock you, you shock me back. Fair's fair, and now we're even."

"I would say no, because I believe I gave you a bigger shock than you gave me, but your silence nearly triggered a panic attack. So yes, the score is settled. Still, I went further than I should have and therefore do not rescind my request for forgiveness." he replied.

"Wish granted. I'm sorry too. I know I have some psychological issues to work out regarding…that, and it must be frustrating for you. I'd understand if you told me you felt like you were dealing with a child in more ways than one." she responded, inwardly cursing the tears that formed out of being upset with herself.

"I promised you I would not fault you for your weaknesses, and I will not break that vow. We solved the issue of trust, and we will figure out and solve whatever issues remain together. Yes, it is frustrating sometimes, but only because I see you waging mental war against yourself in your eyes and I do not know how to help you end the battle. These issues do not make you childish, and the juvenile qualities you do possess I find endearing." he told her, taking her hand in his free one.

"I'm starting to think we'll never be able to convince each other that neither one of us is going to leave for some petty or stupid reason. You'll always be paranoid that somehow you're going to invoke unspeakable wrath in me for which I wouldn't forgive you, and I'll always be paranoid that someday I'll reveal a flaw you can't accept." she commented, smiling sadly.

"We have forever, Raeya love. Eventually both of us will get it through our thick skulls." he said, kissing her hand.

"I really hope so, because I'm getting tired of being paranoid. It's not exactly a pleasant feeling to live with." she replied.

"Agreed, precious thing. I'm not even completely sure why I fear your wrath, considering I've never actually seen you angry. My best guess is that we are both susceptible to fear of the possibly threatening unknown." he stated.

"Well, this time it's my turn to pray most ardently that you never have to see me like that. I have an incredibly long fuse attached to the atomic bomb that is my temper, so it takes an awful lot of stuff for it to blow, but god help you if it goes off. Even if you don't get caught in the explosion, the long lingering radiation will make you suffer; and the worst part about that is knowing I can aim and control the initial blast but the radiation affects everyone around me whether I want it to or not." she explained.

"Sweet Danu that does sound horrific. I take it the explosion is you yelling and screaming curses, obscenities, and insults with the possible inclusion of physical violence, and the radiation is your lingering foul mood afterwards?" he asked.

"I love it that I never have to translate my metaphors for you. Yeah that's about it, but as you know I've learned to control my emotions and deal with them rationally so such utter mass destruction almost never happens." she answered.

"Even so, don't let me forget that your wrath is indeed unspeakable and help me make sure I never even come close to upsetting you enough to spark it." he told her, quite honestly a little spooked.

"Will do; I hate unleashing that thing anyway." she responded.

"I can imagine. You take such great pride in your self control." he said gently.

"That's because I have yet to find a situation in which losing it is a good thing." she explained.

"Perhaps we shall seek one out someday. I believe I would find it most intriguing to witness your behavior sans its usual boundaries." he commented, grinning but being careful to keep it innocent.

"Maybe, after all if there was one other I would trust with my unrestrained self it would be you." she replied, smiling back.

Jareth's gaze softened before he kissed her lovingly, overjoyed anew that this amazing creature was his. Raeya kissed him back, running her fingers through the longer layers of his silky hair. When they pulled away he stared at her in wonder, caressing her cheek with his opposable digit.

"You make me stronger and weaker at the same time, my precious love, and it baffles me that I do not mind it in the least." he told her.

"Good, I get the most satisfying little thrill when someone says I defy explanation." she responded, smiling happily.

"Then the feeling is mutual, because I get a thrill out of thrilling you." he said, smiling as well. "I suppose you want to know what we're getting into today now."

"It's not like I can pick out an outfit without that information." she stated cheekily.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll have you know I'm making up for yesterday by telling you that a dress is mandatory attire for today's activity." he replied, raising an eyebrow and playing along.

"Of course it is! I should've guessed." she said sarcastically.

"Come now, Raeya mine, don't be like that. Even though it is your own fault for giving me the idea." he told her, grinning slyly.

"No you're joking, right? You're not seriously hinting at what I think you are." she moaned, before burying her face in the pillow.

"As a matter of fact love, I am perfectly serious. Today is your first ballroom dancing lesson." he confirmed.

"Just kill me now, and save me the mortification." she whined dramatically.

"Really precious, that's no way to react for a lady." he said, smiling at her theatrics.

"I never claimed to be a lady! That was all your misconception!" she retorted.

"Oh but you see, that's where you're wrong. I have a trained eye and can spot a true lady anywhere, whether she thinks of herself as such or not." he argued playfully.

"Fine, but I never claimed to act like a lady either and I'll be damned if I decide I want to start now! Nineteen years of the glorious freedom that is improper behavior will not be tossed aside so easily!" she exclaimed, still keeping her dramatic voice.

"I know precious thing, and I'd never ask you to sacrifice who you are. I'm simply asking you to create a new persona; you need only act like a lady in the company of Fae nobility. Any other time I absolutely insist that you continue to be your endearingly lovely improper self." he told her seriously.

She paused for moment, thinking it over, before sighing.

"Alright, but I'm only doing it for you and your reputation. I refuse to behave in such a way to impress them and earn their acceptance." she agreed reluctantly.

"Of course love, I'd be disappointed if you stated otherwise." he said, smiling and kissing her forehead affectionately.

"So exactly how formal does this dress have to be? Are the fancy dresses here any harder to move in than the casual ones?" she asked.

"From what I know based on observation and testimony, the only difference is that the formal dresses are much more decorated and ornate. Therefore you may feel free to wear any dress you like." he answered.

"Great! The most comfortable dress in the wardrobe it is!" she announced.

"I'll be waiting in the hallway, and I look forward to seeing you in a skirt." he teased, smiling as he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Raeya rolled her eyes, but got up to search the closet. It seemed as though there were multiple dresses for every occasion in various styles and fabrics. Silk, satin, velvet, some translucent material she couldn't name, it was all there. She marveled at the beauty and intricacies that the fancier ones possessed while admiring the understated but still equivalent elegance of the casual ones. Finally she settled on an emerald green velvet medieval style dress with a square neckline and double layered sleeves. The first layer was also emerald green, belled, and three quarter length, while the second layer was attached to the first at the level of her elbow, hugged her arm down to her wrist, and was mint green. A stripe of the same mint green fabric adorned the center of the dress and ran from the top of the bodice to the base of the floor length skirt; its width varied slightly, getting narrowest at her waist with its widest points at the two separate ends. The bodice also featured a corset style criss-crossed silver ribbon that made it look as though the emerald green part was an overdress and the mint green was a separate under dress, even though it was all one piece. To further this illusion, silver embroidery in the same Celtic pattern yesterday's tunic had featured created a border along all the edges of the emerald green material. She even found some slippers to match. When she put it on she was surprised at how lightweight and breathable the fabric was, then realized that this made perfect sense having obviously been made using Fae magic. After brushing her hair Raeya wondered what to do with it, considering that her favorite headband didn't exactly go with this dress. Then she opened the drawers on her vanity table and not only found lots of jewelry, but also several replicas of her headband in different colors. She smiled at her Fae king's thoughtfulness and put on the silver one. Satisfied with her attire, she exited her room.

When her door opened and Jareth saw her, all he could do was stare transfixed for a few moments. Of course he had specified the colors he thought would look best on her when commissioning her wardrobe, but even his imagination hadn't been able to accurately portray how awe inspiring she would look. Upon noticing her blushing lightly and fidgeting under his gaze, he snapped out of his trance and approached her.

"My apologies precious, you look so very beautiful that I was quite stunned by it." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you, for the compliment and the different colored headbands. It was very sweet of you." she replied, smiling as her blush darkened.

"You're most welcome. I thought you might appreciate being able to keep your trademark accessory regardless of your outfit." he answered, smiling back.

Today he had gone with a white poet's shirt and black pants with his usual boots. Simple, but still a classic color combination that denoted formality. Even so, Raeya felt overdressed. Just as before, he offered his arm and she took it as they headed for the dining hall. After breakfast, which included another chat with Spunk and this time a few other goblins as well, she was amazed to see the huge table and all the chairs disappear as the room transformed itself from a dining hall into a ballroom. Jareth savored her expression again, hoping she would always have at least a bit of a sparkle in her eyes at the sight of magic. When he turned to face her, she took a deep breath in and sighed as she exhaled.

"Relax love, I told you I'd be patient for both of us." he said, smiling softly.

"Alright, I'll try to go easy on me too." she replied.

"That's the spirit; basic waltz first, nice and easy." he told her.

Jareth placed one hand at the small of her back as Raeya placed a hand on his shoulder. They joined their other hands and he began leading her through the steps one at a time. In true beginner's fashion, she kept her eyes glued to her feet while she was memorizing the motions. Her mind may have possessed an excellent and nearly photographic memory, but her muscles were far more difficult to engrave with information. When she was starting to get the hang of it she suddenly heard music playing, specifically Moonlight Sonata. Her head shot up as she looked around for the source, but it seemed as though it was coming from nowhere. Magic, of course.

"Did you know I love this song?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, you do? No, I was not aware. I'm simply rather fond of it myself." he answered, smiling.

"Perfect choice, considering it's a waltz." she commented.

"Someone's been musically educated, haven't they?" he remarked, his smile widening.

"Written by Beethoven, counted in ¾ time; yes, someone's mother adores music of almost every kind and is very musically gifted. I inherited her talent and she taught me everything she knows." she elaborated.

"Well, this is a fantastic discovery indeed. In how many different ways have you learned to manifest your skill?" he questioned.

"I've been singing since I was little, though I've never been formally trained. I played flute for four years in school and took piano lessons for one or two." she told him.

"Now I'm tempted to resurrect these abilities. What would you say to continuing those piano lessons and being classically trained to sing?" he suggested.

"One thing at a time, Jareth! Right now I'm learning to dance." she replied.

"Correction precious, you're dancing." he whispered.

"I am?" she responded.

As soon as the realization hit her she looked down at her feet and stumbled, instantly cursing under her breath. He caught her easily and stopped moving.

"Just as I thought." he commented.

"What?" she asked.

"You, my love, are one of those learners who unintentionally gets in their own way of learning. You're such a perfectionist that when you think or know something isn't going to come easily to you, it sets your mind into hyper drive and you start overanalyzing everything because you think that will help you pick it up faster. You're not accustomed to having to practice in order to improve. The problem is that over thinking your every move won't do anything but hinder your progress. When I saw that you had the steps down, I distracted you so you wouldn't think about what your body was doing; and you continued without missing a beat until I pointed it out." he explained.

"That was a dirty trick, but I'm still impressed because a great teacher knows how their student learns and what holds them back. You are a genius." she told him.

"Thank you precious, I hoped you would approve." he replied, grinning.

"So, let me guess, now I have to try it again without looking at my feet while attempting not to over think." she stated.

"Exactly." he confirmed.

They resumed their previous position, and Raeya tried to focus on just the images in her memory of how her feet were supposed to move. The first few times she made a mistake, she simply closed her eyes for a moment before they started over. However, a few more mess ups and she was gritting her teeth as well. When she got to the point of consistently hissing curses, Jareth stopped them for a break.

"You're focusing too much on what you're supposed to be doing. This dance is not a solo, it is a duet. Let me lead you and follow my movements, that's how you know you're doing it right." he told her gently.

"Ok, I'm just having trouble keeping the perfectionism from slapping me in the face every time I screw up." she said.

"Then look at me when you make a mistake, notice that I'm not reacting negatively, and tell yourself it's alright because practice is meant to make perfect not to be it." he replied.

She sighed and nodded before they started again. This time she let his steps show her where to go, and found that following both their movements actually made it easier. There was still the odd wrong step now and then, after which she would focus on him and imagine his voice telling her it was fine, but for the most part she had gotten it down. When he stopped them this time he was smiling.

"Very good precious, you've learned how to waltz." he praised.

"I have an excellent teacher who knows me well." she responded, smiling back.

"Does this method really work? I'm usually such a harsh instructor who snaps at the slightest mistake." he commented sarcastically.

"Yes, this is much better. Why would you try to teach any other way? Didn't anyone tell you that tough critics make bad teachers?" she replied, rolling her eyes but playing along.

"That's not entirely true. If one already knows the basics and is seeking perfection, a tough critic is the only teacher to go with." he remarked.

"Hm, technically the same thing, but I think I'd call that a coach." she told him.

"Oh it is such a delight to debate with you, love." he said, hugging her.

"You're lots of fun to debate with too. I can imagine you know how hard it is to find a human who won't assume you're arguing and get emotional and/or defensive." she answered, hugging him back.

"I'm afraid I'm painfully aware, Raeya mine. Which is why I was so pleased to find out that you do not react in such a manner." he confirmed.

"Again, thank my mother. Both my parents are intellectual, but my father only knows how to argue. My mother can do either one depending on the necessity of the situation, and she made sure I can too." she explained.

"I'm beginning to suspect your Fae ancestor is on your mother's side of the family." he commented.

"That would make perfect sense to me." she agreed.

"Shall we do some research? I'd start teaching you another dance, but I don't want to overload your memory." he said.

"Alright, as extensive as your library's collection is, there has to be something we can use." she replied.

"That's precisely what I was thinking." he responded, leading her out of the room.

When they reached the library, the two of them sat down in one of the reading areas.

"Do you remember what I told you about how to summon the books?" he asked.

"Yes, you have to concentrate on the topic and be as specific as possible." she recited.

"Excellent, go ahead and give it a try." he replied.

"Well here's the problem, I don't know what to focus on. Unless the library is clairvoyant and already knows who my ancestor is, I can't ask it for my family records." she told him.

"True, let's go with what we know. Try concentrating on famous Fae healers." he suggested.

She nodded and closed her eyes, as she mentally asked for books on that particular subject. When she opened her eyes again, four books were levitating toward them. The books landed in a neat stack on the table and she had to smile.

"Again, best library ever." she remarked.

"Good work, now let's see if they have anything useful to tell us." he said, passing her a book.

Luckily, said volume was written in English. As Raeya flipped through the pages she noticed that it was a historical record of the most legendary Fae healers dating all the way back to the first group of sidhe who were called the Tuatha de Dannan. Each entry had the healer's biographical information, a description of their life from birth to the time they became a healer, a story about the event that made them a legend, and most importantly a photorealistic depiction. She focused on those pictures first, looking for hair and eyes that matched her own. Only one was a possibility, so she left the book open to that page and started on another. This one was in Gaelic, making it futile to try reading, but it did have pictures she could examine. None of the Fae in the book resembled her, but she kept the volume on the table for Jareth to read in case there was a clue in the text.

"I hope you don't have too much trouble learning foreign languages, because I'll have to teach you Gaelic at some point." he commented, grinning.

"Actually, that's one subject I've never had a problem with." she replied.

"Glad to hear it, that's one subject I have no special tricks for." he told her.

When they both finished carefully searching the books, there were three plausible candidates. Raeya then turned to face Jareth so he could compare her to the pictures.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if the Labyrinth had already transformed you." he remarked.

"Sorry, you'll just have to use your imagination." she said.

"I'd use your dreams if I was sure they were accurate depictions of what you'll look like." he responded, shifting his gaze back and forth between her and the pictures.

"Excuse me for not being psychic, you lazy bum, I mean your majesty." she retorted, teasingly.

"Careful precious, or I just might have to punish you for insolence." he purred.

"I'd love to see you try." she taunted, grinning.

"I'd love to see you try to stop me, and you should know better than to challenge the Goblin King." he answered, grinning back.

"Honestly Jareth, would you love me nearly as much if I didn't challenge you?" she asked sweetly, using his name instead of his title on purpose.

"Point taken Raeya mine, and I believe you did wish for equality between us so of course you are perfectly free to challenge me. What I meant was that you should know better than to challenge me and think you can win." he replied provocatively.

"Well, you're awfully cocky for a Fae who's tied with a human in every one of our informal competitions." she stated.

"Oh yes love, if I was trying to win I would have." he told her.

"Nobody said I was trying either." she responded, grinning confidently.

"Shall we settle this now?" he suggested.

"Bring it on." she agreed, beckoning with both hands.

Jareth smiled and stood, before taking her hand and pulling her up with him.

"The game is simple; I'll try to 'punish' you for daring to call me a lethargic lower class peasant, and you'll try to resist. If I give up, I lose; if you beg for mercy, you lose." he explained, grinning dangerously.

"Let's see what you've got." she replied, raising an eyebrow.

He pounced grabbing her waist and pulling her close, before burying his other hand in her hair and passionately kissing her weak spot. She forcefully swallowed a moan as she rested her hands on his shoulders, but otherwise remained unresponsive. Slowly he kissed his way up her neck, using his teeth and tongue to their full advantage, until he reached her ear. It took a significant amount of willpower for her to control her breathing and not moan. Had she been capable of slowing her heart rate and preventing her face from blushing, she would have. He smirked inwardly, feeling her accelerated heartbeat, as he gently nipped along the outer edge of her ear before blowing softly over it. She closed her eyes and shivered, but showed no other signs of pleasure. Oh she was a determined little fighter, his precious thing, but if she wanted a battle he was more than happy to oblige. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, her nose, both corners of her mouth, and directly under her lips. Her neck muscles tensed under his hand as she fought the urge to tilt her head and meet his kiss with one of her own. She clenched her jaw tightly and tried to concentrate on her breathing instead.

"I don't normally play so fair, my love. In fact, I'd be cheating shamelessly right now if I wasn't sure you'd be terribly upset with me for it." he purred, changing tactics and sliding the hand on her waist down to her lower back.

Raeya felt as though she was aflame, her entire body quivering with the strain of resisting him. She wasn't the only one testing her limits though; Jareth was fighting the desire to kiss her in exactly the spot he'd been purposefully avoiding with everything he had.

"Just say please, and you get what you want." he whispered, pressing them closer together.

She stayed silent, knowing her voice would betray her if she used it now. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, before ghosting his lips over hers slowly. She shivered noticeably and finally opened her eyes. As soon as they locked gazes, it was over. Both of them seeing the other's eyes dark and burning with desire was too much. They simultaneously crushed their lips together as he further tightened his grip and she threw her arms around his neck; less than a second later, their tongues were battling fiercely as well. After depriving themselves of air for as long as possible, they finally pulled apart panting heavily.

"Can we call it a draw?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." she consented.

"Agreed, that was a whole new kind of painful I want no part of." he replied, collapsing into a chair and pulling her with him so she landed sideways on his lap.

"Same here." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We were doing something important, weren't we?" he questioned, his mind still slightly foggy.

"I think you were comparing me to the pictures in the books." she answered.

"Oh yes, to be perfectly honest I believe it might be easier to wait until you become a full blooded Fae. Sometimes human traits can make it more difficult to see relational similarities." he told her.

"Alright, it's not like there's a reason to hurry." she agreed.

"True precious, after your transformation, you'll have more time than you'll know what to do with." he stated.

"Well then, it's a good thing I have you to help me figure it out." she replied.

"Believe me love, there's a nearly inexhaustible list of possibilities." he said.

"Perfect." she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him.

"Right you are." he responded, holding her tighter.

For awhile they just stayed that way, enjoying the embrace and being together. Then Raeya thought of something that really should've crossed her mind a long time ago.

"Jareth, what's your family like?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, as if knowing this was going to come up.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she added apologetically.

"It's alright Raeya mine. The answer is just quite complicated." he said.

"I'm a good listener, and you're really good at explaining things." she commented.

"I know, precious thing." he replied, taking a deep breath before he continued. "My father was one of the first Fae to ever leave the Underground and walk among the humans, part of the group of warriors given the name Tuatha de Dannan. I've no doubt he's one of the primary culprits responsible for giving the Fae their tricky and mischievous reputation among the Irish people. As you know all Fae have a great love of games, but my father is especially gifted when it comes to strategizing regardless of the situation. In fact I've sometimes theorized that he's incapable of turning off that part of his mind; give him a reason to create a strategy and it's done. Unfortunately that makes it next to impossible to feel any semblance of comfort in his presence, due to the overwhelming sense that you're being manipulated. I still do not understand how my mother can live with it. Perhaps because she gets a kick out of finding clever ways to foil his plans? Oh well; whatever the reason, that or love, she remains the only one to outsmart him on a regular basis. Honestly, my mother probably didn't help with the Irish people's paranoia either. During their courtship, they would play a game that involved my father devising elaborate schemes to the end of causing some random mortal a bit of harmless but incredibly irritating misfortune, and my mother would try to figure out what he had in mind then ruin it. I believe the deal was that she would marry him if his wins outnumbered hers at the end of a year. He probably hadn't counted on being outfoxed so often. As it turned out my mother actually won more games than he did, but she married him anyway because she loved him and had far too much fun in that year to consider giving up such a worthy opponent." he told her.

"Aside from borderline terrorizing the local humans, that sounds really romantic. Where's the complicated part?" she remarked.

"My relationship with them is, strained. As I said before my father seems to compulsively strategize, and that was fine until I was old enough to figure out I was being messed with. When that day came, all hell broke loose. I started questioning the entirety of my being. How much choice had I been allowed in who I was? Did I have any influence at all, or was I simply what my father had manipulated me to be? Had my mother done anything to prevent his tampering, and if so how much? It didn't take long for me to realize that the past was the past, and I was going to drive myself insane if I continued to dwell on it. However, I knew I had to get out of there if I wanted to figure out how much of me really was me. So I left home at roughly the age of two hundred, and headed toward the lands of the High King and Queen Oberon and Titania. It was more or less a journey of self discovery, and I did quite an impressive amount of soul searching on the way. From what I learned my personality hadn't suffered much, but my tricky beast of a father had managed to severely warp my behavior as compared to a normal Fae child. I suppose you're beginning to see where my trust issues come from. Anyway, I also learned how disturbingly similar I was to my parents. I inherited my father's talent for strategy as well as my mother's gift and love for tearing them apart by exploiting the flaws. You can imagine the infuriation of never being able to construct a perfect plan that comes with those two abilities both in one being. After figuring all this out I returned home, but I wasn't exactly happy about it. Somehow I got lucky though, and to this day I still attribute it to the miracle causing part of the universe aligning in my direction. High King Oberon had sent a message that the goblins were starting to get out of hand in their own territory. They weren't organized by any means, but larger and larger numbers of them were disrespecting the borders and crossing back and forth as they pleased. The high king is my father's cousin; and knowing my parents, he thought I might have the skills to straighten things out. Apparently no one else he had sent was able to figure out how to negotiate with a group of creatures who had no leader. I wasn't exactly thrilled at being singled out because of my parents' reputations, but I saw a golden opportunity and I wasn't letting it slip through my fingers. When I reached the Goblin territory the first thing I did was get them all together in one place. It wasn't too difficult, since they all still lived in the same general area despite being unorganized. The next thing I did was something I doubted any of the previous visitors had ever tried; I introduced myself and started attempting to befriend them. It didn't take long for me to discover our mutual love of games. Since most of the ones I knew were too complex for them to comprehend, I had them teach me theirs. They were impressed with my ability to strategize, having never seen anything like it before, and after that they all started to look up to me in a way. I must admit, I grew rather fond of them too as the time passed. It was when they started calling me 'Jareth-King' or just 'King' that I knew I'd found my place. I sent a message to the high king that the Goblins had declared me their ruler, and that I should be able to keep them within their boundaries as long as I stayed. He congratulated me and gave me the title of Goblin King. After that I decided I should explore my new lands, and it was then that I discovered the Labyrinth. The stones were covered in vines and all the vegetation was overgrown, but a few spells restored it to its former glory. It seemed incredibly grateful to be back in decent shape, and allowed me to make my way through it with no hindrance whatsoever. The center was more than spacious enough for a castle and the entire goblin village, not to mention the Labyrinth itself made for an almost impenetrable defense. I was able to simply move the goblins' existing houses, but it took quite awhile to conjure an entire castle even with the Labyrinth's help. By that time most of the Fae had already retreated back to the Underground, due to the growing levels of iron present in human society. Personally I'd only visited the Aboveground on a few occasions, but I remembered being fascinated by the mortal children. In fact it was my knowledge of them that helped me figure out how to handle the goblins. Having developed a soft spot for both of them, I kept watch on the Aboveground and was rather disturbed by the increasing number of unwanted children as the years passed. It seemed so wrong to me that they should have to suffer as a result of their parents' irresponsibility, especially being part of a race that never procreates without desiring a child. That's when I came up with a way to give them a better life. If an adolescent or an adult spoke the words, 'I wish someone would take you away.' in reference to a child, my goblins would take the child and I would offer the wisher a choice between their dreams and running the Labyrinth. Were they to choose the Labyrinth, it would be able to tell if they truly did not mean their words or if they were only going after the child for fear of the consequences of losing it. In the case of the former, it would allow the runner to make it to the center but not without teaching them a few lessons and making it difficult. In the case of the latter, the runner could have forever to solve it and they'd never make it through. If the runner failed or never even attempted the Labyrinth, all memory of the child would be erased from those who knew it and it would be taken to a human family who truly wanted a child. Eventually, my legend began to write itself in the Aboveground and the phrase was altered to, 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.' At first I had kept in touch with my mother and father on an infrequent though regular basis, but the more I watched the Aboveground's happy 'normal' families the more I came to resent my parents for brainwashing me in a manner of speaking. Over the years, I stopped communicating with them altogether. I cannot remember the last time we spoke." he explained.

"I'm so sorry, Jareth. Your family is supposed to be the ones who love and support you, no matter what. I can't imagine not being able to trust even them. What would you have been like as a child, if your father hadn't manipulated your behavior?" she responded.

"Most Fae children are quite playful, but not being allowed to win even one game was an insufferable killjoy. My mother went easy on me, but she still tried to win and win she always did. With my father it was all out war if you challenged him, regardless of who you were and what your age was. I knew I wasn't unskilled, but I also knew I could never defeat them. Somehow that bred a strange combination of not wanting to play any games with them while sporting a passive aggressive competitive streak whenever the opportunity arose. Naturally, having been raised by two opponents who had forced my strategic skills to advance far past those of a normal Fae my age, I viciously annihilated all the other children I played with in every game without fail. Although I had finally tasted sweet victory and the thrill of confidence that came with it, you can imagine the other children were not so pleased with the bruising of their own egos. It wasn't long before I was deemed undesirable to play with, and thus I was thoroughly alienated by any potential friends. In the general scope of things, I was a child with an unnaturally strong drive to dominate my peers and a fierce but sneaky passive aggressive attitude towards every adult I met. The average Fae child is polite and trusting of adults and simply wants to fit in with other children. My parents, though more so my father, turned me into a veritable miniature monster." he answered.

"I know exactly, how that feels. I mean, the part about, the other kids, rejecting you. It made me, bitter and, distrustful too." she said, through quiet sobs while hugging him tight.

"Shh, it's alright Raeya mine." he told her, taking her face in his hands and drying her tears. "Though you now know how serious I was when I told you no one else has ever offered genuine and complete acceptance of everything I am. Please believe me when I say I have never felt so loved in all my life." he added, looking at her with absolute sincerity and adoration.

"I do love you Jareth, so much and just as you are; I'd never change anything." she stated, holding his gaze.

"I know precious; I love you too, with all my heart and exactly the way you are. I will treasure you always." he replied.

With that he kissed her passionately, as though he was drowning and she was the air. She returned his kiss with everything she had, clinging to him like he would disappear if she let go. The minimal amount of ice that was left around his heart quickly melted into oblivion, as he realized that he would confidently trust her with his very life if necessary. He held her protectively, as his determination to keep her with him flared again. When they parted to breathe, he flicked his wrist to create a crystal. Taking one of her hands in his he placed the crystal in her upturned palm, and it shimmered brightly before fading to reveal a slightly smaller and more delicately crafted version of the amulet he always wore. She admired it for a moment and then looked at him questioningly.

"If you choose to accept and wear this amulet, everyone will know you are my second in command. In the event of my absence or incapacitation, this is proof that I have deemed you worthy of taking my place; no one will question your authority. It is the best display of my absolute trust I can offer; for I have never trusted anyone with my kingdom, until now." he explained.

"Jareth, that is an enormous responsibility, but I will show you my absolute trust by believing that you're sure I can handle it if necessary. I promise I will not let you down." she said seriously.

"Thank you love; I am certain you will make an excellent Goblin Queen, whether by eventuality or necessity. Though I believe we would both prefer the former." he replied, smiling as he placed the amulet around her neck.

"You're welcome; now you really have to start teaching me how to rule this kingdom, because I would hate to have to take over flying virtually blind." she told him.

"You mean you didn't realize? I've been teaching you the whole time you've been here." he stated.

She frowned slightly for a few moments before the 'oh!' look crossed her face.

"Yes Raeya mine; dealing with the goblins, interacting with magical creatures, ballroom dancing, surviving the Labyrinth, even using the library if you have a question or require assistance. You've been getting the crash course in being the Goblin Queen." he elaborated, grinning.

"You sly sneaky fox, I can't believe I didn't see it." she commented, shaking her head but smiling.

"Compliment or insult?" he asked, tilting his head sideways.

"That one was a compliment. If I had meant it as an insult, I would've called you a tricky bastard." she answered.

"Oh! Spared such cruel words, I do feel lucky." he remarked dramatically, laying a hand over his heart.

"Can it, Shakespeare; I'd be mad instead of impressed if I didn't love you." she retorted dryly, her mock harshness ruined by the stubborn grin on her face.

"Which is precisely why I said I feel lucky." he stated honestly, though still smiling.

"What, because I'm not mad or because I love you?" she questioned.

"Both, my precious thing." he replied, stroking her hair gently.

"There is no way I deserve you." she commented, laying her head on his shoulder.

"On the contrary love, there is no way I deserve you. The difference is, I don't make a habit of looking a gift horse in the mouth." he responded, leaning his head against hers.

"Oh, I see how it is." she teased, resting one hand on his chest over his heart and enjoying his heartbeat.

"What reason could I possibly have to be noble by telling you to run off and find someone worthy of you when you're holding my heart hostage?" he answered, placing his hand over hers.

"I seem to remember you giving it to me more than freely." she told him.

"True, but I never said you were holding it against my will." he said.

"Isn't that the definition of hostage?" she retorted.

"Can't get anything past you, can I precious?" he commented, grinning.

"Nope and you love it." she answered.

"That I do; but my point is that I prefer to keep my heart close to me, and since you and it seem quite mutually attached to each other I'd never even dream of letting you go." he replied.

"Good, because I'm just selfish enough to feel the same way." she stated, grinning.

"Is it really selfish of us, precious? If we assume for a moment that we do actually deserve each other, whether we think so or not, is there any selfishness in wanting to stay together?" he mused philosophically.

"I think it's safe to throw any delusions of entitlement out the window, in terms of love, as long as both of us are content; considering that if we're happiest together, the truly selfish thing would be separating us." she remarked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Would you look at that; the sun's gone and set on us." he stated, glancing out the window.

"Wow, time really flies when you're having a deep conversation." she said.

"Indeed it does, love. We should both get some rest; you'll need your energy tomorrow." he replied cryptically.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Your surprise, Raeya mine." he told her, grinning.

"Well now you've ruined any chances I had of sleeping." she answered.

"Are you sure about that? What if I sing to you again?" he suggested.

"Hm maybe, but I guess you'll have to try it to find out." she responded, grinning.

"If you wanted me to sing you to sleep again, all you had to do was ask." he remarked.

"I know, but I mentioned not being able to sleep because that's what usually happens if I'm excited about the next day." she told him.

"Not to worry precious, I won't have you go a night without sleep on my watch." he promised, picking her up as he stood before transporting them to her bedroom.

Jareth set her down gently on the bed and waved a hand over her to put her into her night clothes. Then he lay down next to her and wrapped one arm around her as she curled up close to him. He toyed with a lock of her hair and let her get comfortable before starting to sing softly. This time it was a very old Celtic song with lyrics in Gaelic, a Fae song. Raeya smiled contentedly as he sang to her, and felt herself drifting off far more easily than usual. When he was sure she was asleep he stopped singing. She wouldn't be waking up until morning, of that he had made certain. The song he'd chosen was a lullaby with a sleeping spell woven into it that Fae parents often used on restless children. He smiled happily, enjoying the little taste of what it would be like to fall asleep with her next to him.

"Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." he whispered, kissing her forehead gently before disappearing to his own room.


	15. Chapter 15

The following day, Raeya woke up feeling more rested than she had in a long time. Deciding it was her turn to deliver a wakeup call, she quietly tiptoed over to his room being careful to make as little noise as possible with the doors. She had expected his chambers to be opulent, but they were incredibly spacious and beautiful though in a more elegant understated way. All the wood was mahogany and the room was decorated in dark blues, reds, and greens with bits of gold and silver here and there. When she reached the obviously king sized bed she very carefully climbed onto it, trying to avoid waking him. Her first thought upon seeing Jareth asleep was that he seemed to be even more beautiful in a way, if only because he was completely free of the usual tension indicators that marred him when he was conscious. Every muscle was relaxed and he looked to be very much at peace. A gentle smile spread across her face as her gaze softened upon the angelic creature before her. She very gingerly brushed away a few silken strands of hair from his face, before trailing one finger over the marking on the outer edge of his eye with a feather light touch. Close inspection revealed it to be just as much a part of his skin as a freckle would be on a human. Briefly, she wondered if all Fae possessed this feature or if it had some special significance. Deciding to ask him when he woke up, she gently uncovered one of his ears. They never ceased to fascinate her, considering she had always loved pointed ears for aesthetic reasons. His in particular were no larger than human ears, but there was no roundness to them and their shape was vaguely triangular. He sighed softly in his sleep as she traced along the edge. Not wanting to further risk waking him, she carefully slid under the blankets and lay beside him with her head on his chest over his heart. She found that listening to its rhythmic beating was soothing, like a reminder that he really existed and was here with her. Almost reflexively he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close to him. It must've been, because neither his breathing nor his heart rate changed. Being perfectly content with where she was she closed her eyes, not caring if she fell back asleep.

About a half an hour later, Jareth woke up. Immediately aware that he wasn't alone, his body tensed until he caught a glimpse of the cascade of familiar red waves that fanned out across his shoulder. He relaxed, smiling inwardly as he concluded that the spell must have made her sleep more restorative than normal for her to have awakened before he did. Upon examination he discovered that she was stretched out as close to him as possible with her head on his chest, and it seemed he had placed an arm around her unconsciously. He also noticed that her head was on the side of his chest where his heart was. Remembering this behavior being consistently repeated, whether it was her head or her hand, he came to a realization. So, she liked hearing or feeling his heartbeat; he would have to keep that in mind for later. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be in such a blissful position first thing every morning! As if sensing that he was awake, she tilted her face toward his.

"Good morning, Jareth." she said quietly, giving him a soft smile.

"Good morning indeed, Raeya mine. I daresay I've never been this happy so soon after waking up." he replied, returning the smile.

"Well, you know, I thought I'd return the favor since I woke up first today." she commented.

"The gesture is much appreciated my love." he responded, kissing the top of her head.

"That's a relief; I was already lying beside you by the time it crossed my mind that you could be one of those people who gets really upset when someone enters their room sans permission." she admitted, before moving up so her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm only one of those when it's not me or the occasional servant sent to tidy up a bit entering my room, and now you get to join that very exclusive list as well." he told her.

"Oh, I feel special now." she remarked, grinning.

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm, because you're the first female to be granted the privilege and the only human." he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I was completely serious, and after hearing that I'm even more flattered." she answered.

"So, you must be quite the stealth master to have managed to crawl into my bed and lay half on top of me without waking me up." he commented.

"I used to accidentally sneak up on people; it doesn't take much effort." she said. "You're really beautiful, angelic even, when you're asleep." she added quietly, blushing.

"Thank you precious. I find you quite breathtaking as well before you rise, though that beauty is maintained afterwards." he responded softly.

"I know you think so, even if I don't, and I appreciate it." she answered.

"I hope you will see it in yourself someday, but I will keep telling you even after that day." he stated.

Her eyes softened before she kissed him lovingly, and he returned the kiss with just enough passion to reinforce his words.

"Quick question, are the marks around your eyes something every Fae has or do they mean something?" she asked.

"They are a sign of class, though we are quite above judging each other based on such things. It is simply convenient to immediately know the rank of the individual one is dealing with to avoid inappropriate behavior. Fae nobility have slightly smaller markings that are not quite so dark; only Fae royalty have the same markings I possess." he explained.

"It looks like they're part of your skin's natural coloring. Are you born with them, and what happens if your rank changes?" she questioned.

"Had a closer look while I was sleeping, did you?" he teased, making her blush again. "Yes we are born with them, but if our rank changes they change as well." he continued.

"Sorry, I was curious." she told him, looking away.

"I do not mind at all precious, in fact I expected it. No innuendo intended, but did anything else grab your attention?" he responded honestly.

"Nothing that sparked a question, but I do love your ears. I've always had a weakness for pointy ears." she confessed, her blush darkening.

"I'm glad to hear that one of my natural features pleases you so." he replied, smiling as he turned her face back toward him.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed heavily, before meeting his gaze seriously.

"Please promise me you won't tease me for what I'm about to tell you or let it go to your head. I just really need to get this off my chest." she said.

"Anything for you love." he agreed, extremely curious.

"Alright, in addition to your ears, I love how soft your hair is and I'm usually not that attracted to blond but I really love it on you. I think your eyes are beautiful and exotic, not just the colors but the markings too, and I'm pretty sure I could just stare into them for hours. Your claws and borderline fangs are awesome; they don't scare me at all. I've always loved accents, and not only is yours downright sexy, it fits you like the gloves you always wear. I honestly can't believe I haven't done something stupid, like faint or swoon or start drooling when I see you shirtless. You are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and spot on for my ideal guy." she admitted, blushing intensely.

For a few moments Raeya couldn't bear to look him in the eye, and his silence didn't help. Then he gently tilted her head up, and she saw what looked like tears in his eyes along with a bright smile.

"To hear that the woman I love finds me so very attractive that she would describe me as her ideal man makes me happier than I can express." he said simply, before kissing her.

His kiss was fiercely passionate, and she could easily sense the unbridled joy he was feeling. She kissed him back just as emotionally, with a combination of happiness and love. When they finally broke for air, both were panting a bit from the intensity.

"You are the woman I dreamt of finding and so desperately prayed for. I had nearly given up hope, thinking that even if she existed I could not earn her love. You are the first wish of mine that has ever been granted." he told her, when he could breathe again.

She smiled as her own eyes filled with tears, before snuggling close to him again and holding him tight. He returned the embrace, leaning his head against hers and gently stroking her hair.

"Tears of joy, my precious love?" he asked.

"Of course; I did say that you're my fondest dream come true." she answered, feeling his heartbeat beneath her hand.

"That you did Raeya mine, and I am infinitely glad of it every day. May I ask why you seem so very fond of my heartbeat?" he replied.

"Oh, you noticed that?" she commented, embarrassed.

"I'm only curious love, I find it most endearing." he told her.

"It reminds me that you're real, and not just a dream I never want to wake up from." she explained.

"I assure you that we are both equally real and you are not currently dreaming, though I would be most pleased to hear that you dream about me on a regular basis." he responded.

"Again, I believe my earlier statement implies that I have nothing I would rather dream of." she said, grinning.

"True precious; and I love you cuddling up close to me so feel free to continue." he answered.

"Thank you, it'll be my pleasure to do so." she replied.

"Just for the record, I'm not telling you what your surprise is ahead of time." he told her.

"Aww, can't I at least get a hint?" she whined.

"You're going to absolutely love it, and I cannot wait to see your reaction." he stated.

"That was not a hint, that's dangling it in front of me just out of my reach." she retorted.

"Fine, I believe that a wish you've had for many years is going to be granted today." he said.

"Well that narrows it down a hell of a lot." she grumbled sarcastically.

"You asked for a hint precious, not a dead giveaway." he commented, grinning.

"Point taken, what's the dress code for today?" she asked.

"Anything as long as you're not wearing a skirt or a dress, and you might want to tie your hair back while you're at it." he answered.

"Oh, now I'm really curious." she remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"The sooner you get ready, the sooner you can find out." he replied.

"Right." she said, getting up and bolting for the door.

Jareth had to smile and laugh at her eager behavior. He found her childlike excitement adorable.


	16. Chapter 16

When she had returned to her room, Raeya combed through her wardrobe and found exactly what she was looking for. Grinning to herself she changed into a white poet shirt, a pair of tan pants, and a dark brown leather vest that matched the boots she put on. After brushing out her hair she pulled it into a ponytail, and then went to meet Jareth in the hall. As soon as he saw her outfit, he grinned proudly.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist dressing like me at least once." he commented.

"Oh really, is that why these clothes were in my closet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact I was quite curious to know how you'd look in a feminine version of one of my outfits. I must admit love, the style suits you just as well as it does me." he purred, as his gaze ran up and down her form.

She took a glance at his attire and noticed he was wearing a white shirt and dark grey pants with his usual boots. What caught her eye though was the maroon leather jacket he had on. The front half reached just below his waist, but the back half trailed to the floor trench coat style. The collar was asymmetrical with one side nearly covering his shoulder and the other side about normal size. The shoulder on the same side as the normal half of the collar was covered by a piece of armor, but she couldn't tell what it was made of.

"So, I'm going to assume you wore that jacket today with no knowledge of the great affinity I have for leather jackets." she remarked, placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Raeya mine? Well, what an interesting bit of information. You certainly are a tough little thing, aren't you?" he replied, grinning again.

"I like to think so, but what exactly does that have to do with me having a thing for leather?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not terribly complicated, really. Nowadays the wearing of leather in your world denotes power and strength, whether the wearer intends it or not. Anyone viewing said wearer immediately gets the feeling that this is not someone to be messed with, lightly or otherwise. Therefore leather has a tendency to appeal to those who either are very tough or want to look as if they are. You, precious thing, are most definitely the former." he explained.

"I'm impressed. I suppose you can explain why I like seeing guys wear leather too." she responded.

"Simple, you're attracted to power and strength." he told her.

"That makes sense." she stated, tilting her head sideways a bit. "Yet somehow it bothers me." she added.

"How so, love?" he asked.

"It's just an annoyingly primal sounding attraction. I hate it when I find traits like that in myself, because it ruins my ability to pretend I'm above such things." she answered.

"I see, but worry not. Someone as advanced as you has no reason to be ashamed of a few instinctual tendencies. After all, provided the main reason you choose to be with me is deep and meaningful, I do not mind some of the lesser reasons being superficial." he replied.

"You have a greater talent for making me feel better than anyone I've ever known." she commented, hugging him.

"That is what I've been aiming for, precious. It's good to know I'm hitting my mark." he responded, returning the hug.

"Dead set on keeping me happy, aren't you?" she remarked.

"Of course, anything to keep you willingly by my side." he admitted, leaving one arm around her as he led her down the hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jareth? I'm not going anywhere, and at this point I don't think you could change my mind even if you wanted to." she stated.

"I remember my love, but I'm still going to do whatever I can to sway the odds in my favor. You cannot expect me to adapt to the idea of a lover who doesn't require constant entertainment overnight, when that is all I've ever known. Besides, I'm not certain you won't lose your loyal nature when you're transformed." he replied seriously.

"Have some faith in me, will you? There's no reason that changing my species should affect who I am. I don't expect you to get used to the way my love works overnight; if anything I expect it to take a significant amount of time, considering your concept of its passage as compared to mine. It's alright to spoil me as much as you want, but only if it's because you want to and not because you think you have to." she told him.

"Then we're agreed Raeya mine, for I do enjoy spoiling you very much. It means I get to see that beautiful expression of pure joy and excitement on your lovely face." he answered, smiling.

"You have an unprecedented talent for bringing that look out too." she said.

"Such a pity, it's a gorgeous sight to behold; and then again it is not a pity at all, because I get the satisfaction of knowing I've seen it more often than any other being and can summon it virtually at will." he commented, grinning.

"Oh you like that, do you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you not remember me mentioning the possessive streak I have?" he inquired.

"Ah yes, it only seems a rather petty thing to be possessive of." she remarked.

"When it comes to you precious thing, there is nothing petty to be possessive of. Not to mention, it's only possessive by human standards. In terms of the Fae it's protective, and for good reason. Miss Rhiannon was not speaking lightly when she mentioned that other Fae would pounce on you first chance they got. I would never believe you to be safe in their clutches, so I'm simply protecting the one I love." he explained, tightening his grip.

"I love you too, and I promise to keep my guard up as high as possible around any Fae you haven't pre-approved as trustworthy." she told him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Raeya mine. That puts my heart more at ease." he replied, smiling.

"Hey, intentional or not, Shakespeare wrote a profound moral into Romeo and Juliet. The most important components in a successful relationship are trust and frequent communication. Without them, worst case scenario we both end up dead." she mused.

"That is a most interesting and very astute observation, love. If only more humans picked up on the incredible truths and life lessons in classic literature." he responded, as they entered the dining hall.

"You're telling me." she groaned, thinking of all the ridiculous drama she'd witnessed over the years that easily could've been avoided.

This morning, Spunk seemed a bit out of sorts. He was quieter than usual, and would periodically place a hand on one certain spot of his helmet before wincing slightly.

"Is something wrong, Spunk?" she asked softly, concerned for the little goblin.

"Spunk be ok, soon. Got hit on head with mug that slipped out of other goblin's hand. Flew across room and landed on noggin when helmet off. Lady no worry; Spunk tough like all goblins." he explained.

"May I take a look anyway?" she requested.

"If lady want to." he shrugged, taking off his helmet.

Raeya's brow furrowed and she hissed quietly upon seeing the nasty looking bump atop the goblin's cranium. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face for a few moments.

"Spunk, would you mind if I tried something on you that might make you feel better?" she asked.

"What lady do that can help Spunk?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I can use a little bit of healing magic." she told him.

"Lady like King? Lady not look like King, but lady have magic too?" he inquired, further tilting his head.

"Something like that and I don't think it'll hurt." she assured him.

"Ok, if lady say so." he consented, turning toward her.

Nodding once, she gently placed her fingers on his head and began carefully massaging around the injury. After a few moments, she was amazed to see the welt shrink and vanish right before her eyes. When she removed her fingers, Spunk looked up at her in awe.

"How lady do that? Spunk feel all better now!" he exclaimed in wonder.

"It's healing magic. I fixed your head so it would stop hurting." she stated, smiling.

"Spunk want to thank Raeya lady. Can Spunk give lady hug?" he asked, putting his helmet back on.

"Of course you can, and you're welcome." she agreed, spreading her arms.

Spunk happily jumped into her arms and hugged her as best he could despite his size. Raeya gave the little goblin a gentle squeeze back before letting him return to his seat. Jareth couldn't keep the grin off his face for the remainder of breakfast at this most recent shining example of how well his Raeya could handle the goblins and how much of a liking they had taken to her.

"I hope you don't mind being somewhat of a nurse. My goblins are very durable, but they do tend to acquire minor injuries semi-frequently. As soon as word gets out that dealing with the mild pain until the injury heals naturally is no longer necessary, you're going to get an awful lot of pleas for magical first aid." he warned lightly, still grinning after they had left the dining hall.

"That's alright, helping others makes me feel good." she replied, smiling.

"I suspect that being in the Underground for this long has significantly refueled your magical reservoir, but you still need to be careful not to use too much at a time. Until you transform, I have no way of knowing how limited your supply is. If you are using your magic and suddenly feel dizzy, you must stop immediately. It's a sign that your stores are getting low." he told her.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll have to make sure I remember that." she answered.

"By the way, those dark circles under your eyes are almost completely gone." he commented, looking at her.

"No way, let me see!" she exclaimed.

"As you wish." he stated, creating a crystal that turned into a small mirror.

Raeya peered at her reflection and was shocked to notice that the discoloration beneath her eyes that usually denoted exhaustion was a faded ghost of its former prominence. She was surprised at the youth and vitality her face had regained with the disappearance of those dark rings.

"That's amazing; I had no idea how much older they made me look." she remarked quietly.

"Personally I believe they only made you seem extremely tired, but you certainly look even more beautiful without them marring your lovely face." he responded.

"You really think I'm pretty no matter what, huh?" she said softly, gazing up at him.

"Even if your outer beauty is tarnished, your inner beauty never fades." he stated, smiling gently.

"If all male Fae are even somewhat like you, it's probably a good thing they don't live Aboveground anymore." she commented.

"You think so, precious; why is that?" he inquired.

"The human race would go extinct in a matter of decades, because all the women would fall in love with them instead of the men of their own species." she explained, grinning.

"Perhaps that is part of the reason your race started using so much iron." he suggested, grinning back.

"Yes, god forbid they get in touch with their emotions and learn a thing or two from the Fae! Instead, they decided to drive away the better prospects with violence and underhanded exploitation of a weakness! What a masculine way of solving a problem!" she ranted sarcastically.

"True, but male Fae are not without their shortcomings. How would human women react to their fickle and flighty nature?" he replied.

"Believe it or not, I think they would prefer a brief experience with a Fae as opposed to a long term relationship with a human. From my perspective, the pros that far outweigh the cons." she told him.

"Have you that little faith in your own species, love?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can hardly speak for all the women of my world, but any of them with an ounce of romanticism in their bodies would go for a Fae in a heartbeat. Plus, most of the men of my world are too lazy or scared to make an effort at being romantic." she answered.

"I'm sorry precious thing, but if I've been your basis for comparison all these years it's no wonder none of them lived up to your expectations." he stated, trying and failing to keep the satisfied grin off his face.

"Hey, my standards might be high but they're by no means unreachable! The only reason they couldn't measure up is because they didn't bother to try! Just because other women settle for their lazy excuse of a behavior code doesn't mean I have to! I challenged them to be better human beings by raising the bar! It's not my fault they didn't accept!" she retorted.

"This is going to sound dreadfully awful my love, but I mean no offense to you by it and I apologize profusely ahead of time. I suspect that the men of your world did not endeavor to reach for you, because they could not see a worthwhile prize for doing so and preferred to chase the many prospects that were easier to catch." he said as gently as possible, closing his eyes and wincing as he looked away.

"That's what my mom always said. She was like me, until she settled like all the others. Not that there's anything wrong with my dad, of course." she commented quietly, after a moment of silence.

Jareth ventured a glance at her, and his heart ached at the look on her face. Her eyes were downcast, a single tear streaking her visage though her expression was only somewhere between apathy and melancholy. He immediately pulled her close and held her tight, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Forgive me, please, for that honest opinion Raeya mine. I assure you that I see a prize worth so much more than the effort required to reach it." he told her softly.

"I know; it's just a probable truth that's depressing to contemplate." she answered, returning the embrace.

"Which is why I would be happy to take you away from a world that does not understand or appreciate you forever." he replied.

"I'm taking you up on that offer as soon as I graduate, but maybe we can visit sometimes?" she requested.

"If you wish it, precious thing. I expected you would want to keep in touch with your family." he consented.

"There's that, and the Aboveground has some incredibly beautiful natural wonders we would both enjoy." she stated.

"True, and now I believe it is time to show you a natural wonder of the Underground. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." he said, creating a crystal and tossing it in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Raeya did as he asked and soon felt a brisk wind caressing her face and playing with her hair. She was tempted to peek so she knew where they were, though she kept her eyes closed as Jareth turned her around. Her back was now facing him, but he still held her tightly against him so he could see her reaction.

"Alright Raeya love, you may open your eyes." he told her, grinning in anticipation.

When she did so, she had to blink a few times against the wind, and when her eyes finally adjusted she could scarcely believe what she saw. They stood on a rocky outcropping that jutted from the side of a mountain overlooking several cave openings carved into the adjacent peaks. What she found incredible though, were not the features of the landscape, but the dragons that flew between them. Such a variety of the creatures she had only ever imagined and dreamed of. Some were reptilian, others were almost mammalian. A few had attributes of both and she even spied some birdlike features here and there. Scales, fur, feathers, skin, horns, claws, fangs, and every body shape from long and serpentine to compact and well muscled. All of them had at least two limbs, including wings, but none exceeded six. Each one was a different color, some brighter others less vibrant, and there were a few different sizes as well ranging from about a one story house to the average medium sized horse. For awhile she stayed motionless, mouth agape in awe, before her face finally morphed into the expression her companion was waiting for.

"Jareth, this is amazing! Dragons exist here; I can't believe I didn't expect it! This is the best surprise anyone's ever given me!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

"I'm not done yet precious. How would you like to meet a few of them and go for a ride?" he responded, smiling brightly.

Raeya could do nothing more than squeal joyfully while almost tackling him in the process. Jareth laughed happily, thoroughly pleased with her reaction.

"Yes, the dragons were forced to the Underground not long after the Fae. The humans' weaponry had evolved to the point of being able to seriously wound if not kill them, and dragon hunting had become a rite of passage for knights and princes. Granted, at first they were only tracked down if they'd kidnapped a maiden or stolen something of great value, but after awhile they were simply sought out due to prejudice. Most of them came here seeking refuge, knowing their race would go extinct if they stayed Aboveground. Some had friends among the few humans who still studied and practiced magic, but even they eventually had to migrate here due to the dwindling number of remote locations suitable for living. Of course, we were more than happy to offer them asylum; the Fae have always had excellent relations with the majority of other magical creatures, much like the elves of Scandinavian mythology." he explained, leading her down a rocky path.

"I've always hated that so much! Dragons are not evil, yet they were demonized by the western world because of their normal behavior. In Asia dragons are symbols of strength, intelligence, and good fortune. Why didn't that catch on?" she replied.

"Perhaps it had something to do with the western world's aversion to reptiles, or maybe because dragons are different in both looks and behavior depending on where their ancestors resided Aboveground. Oriental dragons mostly eat fish, so they didn't have to steal from local farmers to get their sustenance. Not to mention, all dragons have an opportunistic tendency, so the European dragons saw the local farms in very much the same way humans view fast food restaurants; quick and easy." he answered.

"That makes sense, but it still doesn't excuse hunting them to extinction." she commented.

"No, but I suppose the humans viewed the dragons in the same way they viewed any other wild creature; something you cannot reason with. It's most unfortunate that only a few humans ever learned how wrong they were. Dragons are, in fact, very reasonable creatures. Actually, they're a lot like gryffins." he told her.

"Do they understand language even though they can't speak too?" she asked.

"That's correct, very good love, and in addition they also know how to write." he responded.

"Hm, all the better to keep a list of their favorite riddles?" she questioned.

"Right again precious; you were most diligent in your studies, weren't you?" he answered, smiling.

"I have a habit of trying to learn as much as I can about the things that really interest me." she explained.

"Oh, does that mean you find me interesting?" he remarked teasingly.

"In your case, it has less to do with me finding you interesting and more to do with the fact that I love you." she stated, blushing.

"If that is true, Raeya mine, then how long do you suppose you've been in love with me?" he asked softly.

"Honestly Jareth, I've loved you since the first time I read the book, but I think I started falling for you after the second time you came to see me. I know it sounds too soon; you were just everything I wanted, and you seemed like you truly cared about me. That and I didn't stand a chance against the legendary Fae charisma." she told him.

"Ah yes, I had nearly forgotten how charming the humans find us whether we are attempting to be so or not." he mused.

"Yeah, you really blew my mind when you not only accepted my compliment but gave me one in return as well." she commented.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, precious thing?" he questioned gently.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself. Had you rejected me, it wouldn't have been the first time that falling in love with my best friend ended in disaster." she replied quietly.

"I know, my love, I remember. You cried far too many tears over that foolish boy for my liking. I wanted so badly to go to you, hold you close, and take away your pain. Sometimes the desire was so strong I would sit outside your window in my owl form, hoping that if I was almost beside you somehow you would be able to feel the comfort I wished to give. It took every bit of my self control to not drown the bloody cad in the bog." he said, tightening his hold on her waist.

"That's so sweet. You really were protective of me before we even met?" she responded, looking up at him.

"I already told you I desperately wanted to punish your tormentors when you were a child. It was part of my motivation for giving you the book. Of course, that poor mortal boy's fate would've been much worse had I been jealous on top of being angry. He's lucky I wasn't in love with you yet, or I might not have been able to resist exacting my horrible vengeance on your behalf." he told her, meeting her gaze.

"How is it that you didn't already know my name, if you've been watching me since I was little?" she asked.

"Truthfully precious, I did; it's just that one only gets a single chance at a first impression, and I was afraid of getting labeled a 'stalker' again. I did not wish to give you any reason to fear me." he confessed.

"I can understand that. However, although I know what you meant, you are the last person who should be stressing about making a good first impression. I would imagine that the power to reorder time affords you the ability to redo anything as many times as necessary to get it right." she replied.

"Yes, but unfortunately the funny thing about reordering time is that it only affects just that, time. Space is a separate component, so even if I reorder time, it doesn't cause anything to repeat previous actions in reverse. To put it simply, it's not a reset button and finagling the magic to make it function as such gets terribly convoluted and energy draining." he explained.

"Sounds like quantum physics." she remarked.

"Exactly love." he said, stopping in front of a cave.

Jareth raised his hand and knocked on the wall three times, the resulting sound much louder than it should've been as it reverberated back into the cave. About a minute later, a European dragon the size of a large horse emerged. Jareth bowed, Raeya following his lead, and the dragon inclined its head respectfully in response.

"Raeya it is my great pleasure to introduce you to Grier. He has been my friend for many years and is quite a gentleman in terms of the dragons." Jareth told her.

"I consider it a very high honor to meet you Grier. Dragons have fascinated me for a very long time and making your acquaintance is a dream come true." she stated, smiling.

Grier smiled back and nodded, taking a few steps forward to examine her more closely. Upon further inspection Raeya saw that his scales gleamed like polished silver, their color matching, and his claws and horns looked as though they were cut from diamonds. His eyes were like blue opals and the membrane of his wings seemed made of white silk. Grier studied her for a few minutes, looking her up and down before staring into her eyes momentarily, and then snorted approvingly in Jareth's direction.

"Congratulations, you've passed his inspection; that means he likes you." Jareth explained.

Raeya tilted her head questioningly.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'. Dragons have the ability to read others simply by looking into their eyes. Passing the examination means he liked what he saw, and therefore you." he elaborated.

"I might not be able to do that quite as efficiently as a dragon, but if you're friends with Jareth I like you too." she said to Grier, holding her hand out.

Grier lowered his head, allowing her to gently stroke his scales. They were incredibly smooth and very warm. Then she thought of something that made her curious. She slowly moved one hand behind his horns, letting it hover for a moment to gauge his reaction. When he showed no signs of protest she started rubbing the scales there, and almost immediately he closed his eyes growling softly as he leaned into her touch. Jareth couldn't help smiling and shaking his head.

"You most certainly have a gift, precious thing." he commented.

"I like to think so." she replied.

"Grier, would you be so kind as to give my lady an aerial view of your territory?" Jareth asked.

In response, Grier crouched down and turned his head toward Raeya before tilting it in a gesture that said 'hop on'. Raeya smiled brightly and climbed onto his back, settling just behind his wings.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, love?" Jareth questioned.

"I took lessons when I was younger." she answered.

"Good the same principles apply, and hold onto his neck too. He will keep you safe, I promise." Jareth told her.

"I'm sure he will, otherwise you never would've suggested this." she replied, smiling.

"You know me well, precious. Take her up Grier." Jareth said.

With that the silver dragon leapt from the cliff, beating his wings a few times to gain altitude before leveling off and gliding. Raeya let out a few joyous exclamations in between her delighted laughter. The feeling was incredible, almost as if she were flying herself. This was true freedom, and she relished every second of it. Grier weaved his way around the mountains and even flew across the valley in the middle. Every type of dragon imaginable seemed to be present; from the ice and fire elementals that inhabited the snowy peaks of the mountains or the rocky cliffs further down, to the smaller more animal-like ones that dwelled in the forests and even the serpentine Orientals could be seen swimming in the lakes and rivers. If she had to describe paradise, this was exactly it. Grier seemed to sense her elation and did a few playful swoops and turns, smiling over his shoulder at her. When they landed back on the cliff outside his cave, the dragon crouched down once again to allow her to climb off. After doing so, Raeya hugged him around the neck affectionately.

"Thank you so much! That was an amazing ride!" she told him.

Grier snorted in response to say 'you're welcome' before wrapping one wing around her, returning the embrace as best he could. Jareth grinned when she trotted over to him, and opened his arms for her. Raeya smiled back, as she hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, you enjoyed your flight then?" he asked, holding her close.

"Most definitely; is that what it's like when you fly in your owl form?" she answered.

"Flying in owl form is even better because you're flying all by yourself instead of being carried, but flying on a dragon's back is a close second in terms of satisfaction." he explained.

"Wow if it tops flying on the back of a dragon, I can't wait to turn into an owl!" she stated.

"Soon enough love, soon enough. In the meantime, shall we go visit another of my dragon friends?" he replied.

"Absolutely!" she agreed.

"Grier, you have my deepest gratitude for your cooperation today. Is it safe to assume I can bring her back to visit sometime?" Jareth said.

Grier nodded affirmatively before walking over to them and gently nuzzling Raeya.

"It was my pleasure to meet you too, Grier. I'll make sure we see each other again." she promised, stroking his nose.


	18. Chapter 18

One transportation spell later, Jareth and Raeya were down in the valley in front of a large waterfall that created a decent sized pool at its base before becoming a river once again. Several weeping willow trees (or at least that's what they looked like) were scattered around the pool, giving the illusion of an enclosure.

"You never cease to impress Raeya mine; Grier does not usually take such an immediate liking to others, and I've never seen him so affectionate before. He must've read something quite unique in you." Jareth commented, leading her through the willows and around to the base of the falls.

"Would you believe I figured that out when I met him?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I would; but please do elaborate." he answered.

"I got the feeling that he was a calm, rational, level headed dragon and his usual demeanor was primarily serious, even potentially stoic, right away. So I tried to appeal to that by being as polite and respectful as possible. I don't know what he saw in me, but I have been known to bring out the inner child in others from time to time. Maybe Grier could tell that it was ok to loosen up with me and took the opportunity." she explained.

"Your Fae blood already serves you so well. I'm beginning to wonder how much of a difference your transformation is going to make." he remarked.

"I'd do it just for the ears." she stated, grinning.

"I'm certain you would, precious." he replied, smiling back as he took her hand and led her behind the waterfall.

A cave had been cut into the rock there, and inside was an oriental dragon as tall as a two story house with a long and thin serpentine form. His scales were mostly deep blue, but his underside was a pearly shade of white. He had a mane of fur running the length of his back the color of silver and his eyes were a stunning sapphire. The dragon's horns and claws looked as though they were made from pearls. After bowing and receiving a nod in return, Jareth introduced him as Ryusei. He was a very old and very wise dragon who had lived in Japan before seeking refuge in the Underground. Raeya took an immediate liking to him, and it appeared to be mutual. Jareth had expected as much, knowing Ryusei to be fond of curious, intelligent individuals and that his Raeya possessed an old soul. Raeya herself was fascinated by the dragon's features and the accuracy with which they had been described by the local humans where he came from. They all looked through Ryusei's favorite book of riddles, Raeya managing to impress the dragon by guessing the correct answer to many of them, before Jareth said it was time to leave. Ryusei, like Grier, was quite pleased with the idea of another visit from the Goblin King's lady and Raeya was more than happy to promise it.

"You are quite the natural with magical creatures, my love." Jareth commented.

"Yeah, it almost makes up for my social ineptitude." she replied, only half joking.

"Come now precious, don't be so self deprecating. Many of the qualities you possess that make you skilled with animals are traits to be admired. Kindness, honesty, patience, a gentle hand; society could certainly use more of them all." he told her.

"You're only saying that because you love me." she retorted, grinning playfully.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less true." he answered, smiling as he pulled her close and transported them back to the castle.

"I can't thank you enough for today, Jareth. It's literally been a dream come true." she said, holding his gaze.

"I know Raeya mine, and it is my great pleasure to give you your dreams." he responded, keeping his arms around her.

"Still, I would show you my gratitude for your generosity if you would tell me how." she stated.

"You already did, precious thing, when you gave me your heart. I promised to grant your every wish in return, and I'm staying true to my word." he replied.

"Then I will hold up my end of the deal as well." she purred, before kissing him lovingly.

Jareth smiled inwardly, kissing her back as he held her close and moved one hand to the back of her neck. Raeya gently wove her fingers into his silky hair while softly caressing his ears. He growled appreciatively, using magic to remove his gloves before sliding his hand from her neck to the side of her face. She loved his touch even more when his gloves were off, so he tried to indulge her as often as possible despite his worries concerning his claws. He was met with a contented sigh as she leaned into his hand for a few moments. Then, she brushed her lips from the corner of his mouth to the back of his jaw before trailing slow, gentle kisses all the way down his neck. He moaned quietly, tilting his head to the side a little. When she reached his shoulder, she nipped it a few times and then gave it one last kiss. Deciding to take over again he rejoined their lips, kissing her passionately in silent approval. They broke for air a few moments later, but stayed in each other's arms.

"You are most welcome for today, my love; and thank you for that fantastic display of appreciation." he told her.

"My pleasure, Jareth; I love you." she answered.

"I love you too, Raeya mine, forever." he replied.

Later that night, the two of them were curled up together on Raeya's bed talking about the future.

"What are the Goblin Queen's responsibilities going to be?" she questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, considering that you would be the first. If I had to guess, I'd say you'll be doing what any other Queen is expected to do. In the case of our kingdom, that includes keeping things running smoothly around the castle, making sure the goblins behave more or less, playing hostess to any guests we might have, and even being my substitute in the event of a runner if I'm away or busy or you just want to have a go at playing the villain." he answered, smiling.

"Ooh, I've heard it's fun to play a villain." she commented, grinning deviously.

"Most of the time, yes, but there are exceptions." he responded.

"I know, and I'm sorry." she said.

"For what, precious?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." she explained.

"It's alright, love. I have you, and I would relive her rejection a thousand times over if it meant you would stay by my side." he told her.

"I love you too, and I would sooner die than let you go." she replied.

"I sincerely hope that feeling never changes." he stated.

"I don't believe it ever will. By the way, I'm only a good hostess if my guests are polite. Is that going to be an issue?" she inquired.

"Possibly, but not very often; and if you were to discreetly punish them for their rudeness I would be more than willing to look the other way." he answered, grinning mischievously.

"Perfect, we're on the same page." she remarked.

"Of course, precious thing, no one gets away with disrespecting my Queen." he told her.

"Ah, my knight in pitch black armor." she sighed dramatically.

"Correct me if I'm wrong love, but isn't it supposed to be shining armor?" he responded.

"Well, aside from the facts that your armor is indeed black and the saying usually does mention shining armor, that's just not who you are and it's not what I want. I wasn't kidding when I said you're my ideal guy. To me, the perfect man isn't perfect; he's beautifully flawed. I've always described him as the fairy tale prince with just enough of the bad boy to keep him relatable and interesting. I call it the 'dark prince' or the 'black knight' archetype. It's you in a nutshell." she explained.

"You are most unique, Raeya mine, and I find you more intriguing every day. Again, it gives me joy beyond words to hear that I am exactly what you've always wanted. After all, you are everything I've always wanted as well. My armor may not shine, but I will stop at nothing to protect you." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"I know, and I trust you completely." she said, laying her hand over his heart.

"I'm glad to hear it, precious." he stated, holding her close.

As she began drifting off to sleep, Jareth started singing 'the song' to her and decided that, henceforth, it would be their song. Raeya sighed contentedly as he softly stroked her hair. He smiled happily at her completely relaxed form in his arms, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, my dearest love. Sweet dreams." he whispered, disappearing to his own room.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Raeya woke up to the sound of Jareth quietly humming as he caressed her face.

"It's time to wake up, my angel." he said softly.

She moaned in protest, but cracked an eye open to see where he was. Upon discovering that he sat within reaching distance, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her before proceeding to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

"As much as I would love to join you in bed and hold you for a few hours, we have things to do today." he commented, smiling.

"Things that can't wait a few more hours?" she mumbled, still clinging to him.

"Things that are likely to bite your head off if you keep them waiting too long." he answered, only half kidding.

"We're going to visit the dragons again?!" she asked excitedly, as her eyes snapped open.

Jareth couldn't help laughing.

"No precious, I'm sorry, but good try. What I'm talking about isn't nearly as well mannered as a dragon." he told her.

"Then what are we dealing with today?" she questioned, her excitement replaced with apprehension.

"Fae women, Raeya love, and it's probably not going to be much fun." he replied, the groan in his voice apparent.

"You do realize you're not giving me much motivation to get up, right?" she commented.

"I know, precious thing, but despite most of them being unpleasant you will have to learn how to handle them." he stated.

"Why exactly are we getting unwanted visitors today?" she sighed.

"High King Oberon likes to make sure that things are running smoothly in the other kingdoms from time to time. He's too busy to do it himself, so he sends glorified messenger girls to do it for him. Dreadfully irritating they are too, thinking they have all the authority in the world just because they were sent by the High King. Bloody swollen egos are almost more than I can stand." he told her.

"Fantastic, my favorite kind of personality to deal with!" she said sarcastically. "By the way, why does he send women?"

"So they won't be seen as a threat." he explained.

"Chauvinistic son of a…" she hissed, muttering several curses under her breath.

"Come now my love, you do have to pretend to be a lady today." he remarked.

"Fine, but so help me Jareth, if they piss me off I am _not _going to take it lying down!" she responded vehemently.

"Chances are they will Raeya mine. Just remember what I told you about using those back handed compliments. Subtlety is the key, and the less you say the better." he replied seriously.

"I know the Fae like twisting words, but I'm not untalented at word smithing myself." she said.

"Exactly precious; I'm certain you'll do just fine." he answered, smiling.

"So, angel, that's a new one." she commented, grinning.

"A divine entity, pure and innocent; I believe that describes you well enough." he responded.

"I have a devious streak a mile wide, and I'm not shy about using profanity." she argued.

"Still, all things considered, you are relatively immaculate for your age." he retorted.

"You know what, I'm saving my energy for the Fae bitches." she sighed, rolling over so her back was facing him.

"Don't be like that precious; you didn't give me my good morning kiss yet." he said, pulling her close.

Raeya stayed still for a minute before turning to face him.

"I hope you know how lucky you are that I'd do just about anything for you." she stated.

"I do my love, and I'm infinitely grateful for it." he replied honestly.

She smiled happily before giving him a gentle and loving kiss. Jareth nearly melted inside; somehow it was this kind of tender display of affection that always revealed the true depth of one's emotions, and Raeya's were just as unfathomable as his. He kissed her back with the same softness, weaving one bare hand into her wavy tresses while the other possessively gripped her waist. She sighed contentedly, wrapping her left arm around his neck and her right arm around his shirtless torso. When they stopped to breathe, neither one made a move to untangle themselves from the other's embrace.

"Now I really want to stay here and hold you for a few hours." he said quietly.

"I still really want you to do that." she replied.

"I know my precious love, but we must get up." he answered begrudgingly.

"You first." she told him.

"Alright, but you asked for it." he responded playfully.

Raeya had no time to retort before Jareth picked her up and carried her away from the bed.

"Jareth, what are you doing? Put me down!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think so precious." he replied, smiling.

"Would you mind explaining why not?" she asked.

"If I put you down, Raeya mine, you're just going to run straight back to bed. So I want you to promise me that when I put you down you're going to change clothes, make yourself presentable, and meet me in the hallway immediately upon completion of the aforementioned tasks without stalling or spending more time performing them than usual." he answered.

"Alright fine, you don't have to pull a lawyer on me." she growled.

"Don't I, love? You have proven on several occasions that you possess the talent of word twisting as greatly as any Fae." he retorted, grinning.

"Jareth, are you, are you trying to say you don't, trust me?" she questioned pitifully, giving him the kicked puppy look.

"Oh please precious, don't do that to me. You know how much it hurts me to see that look on your lovely face." he replied, wincing and averting his gaze.

"I know it gets under your skin. That's why I use it to my advantage." she stated, grinning.

"Such cruelty, what have I done to deserve this from you my love?" he commented dramatically.

"You insinuated that I was going to crawl back into bed and go to sleep instead of getting ready even after you told me it was time to get up." she said dryly, trying to repress a smile.

"Well then, my deepest apologies precious thing. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Alright, but only because you asked nicely." she agreed.

"Honestly, Raeya mine? No other reason?" he questioned, grinning.

"There might be." she remarked, returning the grin.

"Tell me, love. Say it for me." he whispered softly.

"I forgive you also because I love you, which makes it impossible to stay upset with you." she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, precious, and I always will." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"You better if I have to wear one of the fancy dresses today." she muttered.

"I most certainly do, love. Besides, it's not as though it's unreasonable. Think of it as putting your best foot forward. Humans especially have to make a good first impression." he told her.

"So now you're telling me they're racist too? God, it's going to be a miracle if I don't claw their vocal chords out!" she hissed.

"Come now, Raeya mine, you know I see you as my equal. Isn't that all that matters?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind so much if their delusion of superiority wasn't based on bullshit." she mumbled.

"Between you and me, I'm sure it's at least twice as infuriating to look for flaws and be unable to find any than it is to be told off by an entity one believes to be beneath them." he replied.

At that, she paused thoughtfully for a few minutes before answering.

"Fine, I'll be a sweet little angel; so sweet they'll want to puke and choke to death on their own vomit." she growled.

Jareth had to laugh.

"Whatever makes you feel better, my precious thing." he responded, putting her down.

Raeya simply stalked off to her closet, muttering under her breath about stupid, stuck up Fae bitches and how she'd never put up with this crap for anyone but him. Jareth smiled affectionately at her retreating form, admiring her spirit.

"Thank you Raeya love." he called.

"Don't thank me until it's over and they've left without injury!" she yelled.

Again, Jareth couldn't help laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Raeya combed through her wardrobe and finally settled on a deep blue velvet dress with belled sleeves and a square neckline. The skirt had a slit in the front starting at the base of the bodice that gradually widened until it reached the floor. This revealed a lighter blue silk fabric with a subtle pattern on it that looked like stars. Again the sleeves appeared to be double layered, this time with the deep blue velvet only making small slightly puffy caps over the long belled sleeves made of the lighter blue silk. The neckline and sleeves on the velvet fabric were trimmed with a beautiful shiny silver material and a belt made of the same material tied loosely around her waist. As with all of the dresses, matching slippers were no trouble to locate.

After brushing her hair, she decided that the usual headband wasn't enough. So she gathered a section of hair at each of her temples and braided both of them before tying the ends together at the back of her head. She then braided a section from behind her ear on both sides and let them hang over her shoulders.

Satisfied that her appearance was appropriate, she left her room to meet Jareth. For the second time that week, he was caught off guard by how greatly her beauty was amplified when she made a conscious effort. Either his reaction was obvious or she thought he looked just as amazing, because Raeya was blushing and staring at the floor. The idea that he could have such an effect on her made him smile.

He was dressed in his full Goblin King regalia, the outfit he was wearing when they first met, and he was pleasantly surprised to note that they matched without having planned it ahead of time.

"You look like a goddess, my love. You are so beautiful." he told her, gently caressing her face.

"I know you think so." she replied, leaning into his touch.

"I do not think so, I know so precious; you're exquisite." he stated, before kissing her passionately.

She sighed happily, putting both arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He smiled inwardly and wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist while shifting his opposite hand to the back of her head. When they stopped to breathe, he kept his hold on her and leaned their foreheads together.

"It does not matter to me what they think of you, Raeya mine. Whatever happens today, I will still love you with all my heart." he said softly.

"Will you stand up for me, since I'm supposed to behave and not fight back?" she asked.

"Of course, precious thing; I told you no one disrespects my Queen." he promised.

"Thank you, Jareth. You know I love you, right?" she replied.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life." he answered, smiling.

"Good, because I want you to know I think you're more than worth this ordeal." she told him, smiling back.

"Glad to hear it, my love." he responded, leading her down the hall.

After breakfast, which included an announcement to the Goblins about the visiting Fae that was met with various noises of protest and displeasure, Jareth and Raeya settled in the throne room to await the 'messengers'.

"So, what exactly is the protocol for this situation?" she asked.

"I believe that, for now, we should play things as though you are my close friend and honored guest. It could be troublesome if they know otherwise. Therefore, you'll sit beside me on your own chair." he told her, tossing a crystal that became a very comfy looking cushioned chair.

"I suppose you'll want me to sit still, smile, look pretty, and not speak unless spoken to as well then?" she questioned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Good lord precious, this isn't the dark ages! Move around as much as you like, only smile if you want to, and feel free to speak. As for looking pretty, all the effort required for doing that is over and done with." he answered, smirking at the last part.

"Oh, such a good boy; someone's trained you well, haven't they?" she teased, grinning.

"No one 'trains' me, love. I simply refuse to practice misogyny." he replied, giving her a feral grin in return.

"That is one of the many reasons I love you." she stated.

"I'm sure it is. In fact, how any man gets away with it is beyond me." he remarked.

"They find women with no self respect, that's how." she said dryly.

He shook his head piteously as he sat down on the throne.

"Anyway, if you do speak remember that less is more." he commented.

"Stick to sarcastic retorts and backhanded compliments, got it." she responded, seating herself with her legs crossed, her back only slightly slouched leaning against the chair's back, and both arms resting on the arms of the chair.

A stubborn grin spread across his face as he watched her. She only noticed after a few moments of him staring.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You just look very regal, precious, and I find it amusing." he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry; this is just a comfortable position. Do you want me to sit differently?" she questioned honestly.

"Well, that's even more amusing; you have naturally royal posture. I only find it interesting, Raeya mine, because it seems you were born with some high class mannerisms. It's a thought provoking coincidence, if nothing else. I personally don't find it at all offensive if your composure says you own the place, because someday you will, but for appearance's sake perhaps you might consider a different sitting position. Only for today, though; as soon as we're officially engaged I absolutely insist you sit just the way you are now." he explained.

"Are you sure it's not just the irony you find amusing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, my love, I do get a certain thrill out of imagining you sitting on a throne beside me wearing the amulet I gave you around your neck and a circlet crown on your head. Not to mention I find your 'respect my authority' posture incredibly sexy." he answered, smiling.

"Well, can't have that today considering the circumstances." she trailed off; blushing as she straightened her back, crossed her legs at the ankle instead of the knee, and folded her hands in her lap.

"I cannot say much better, because I preferred you sitting the other way, but it's good for today's situation." he replied, turning his head to hide that he was almost pouting.

Raeya nodded just before the two female Fae appeared in the throne room. The first was a very slender woman with angular but still feminine features. Her hair was platinum blond, hanging in straight layers down to her shoulders, and her skin was fair like a lily. She had piercing grayish blue eyes and wore a serious expression. This one was all business and seemed very cold and calculating. The second had softer features and more curvature. Her skin was pale, but not as much as the first woman's. She had curly orange-red hair that reached halfway down her back, and spring green eyes that held a look in them similar to the look in cat's eyes as it watches its prey. This one seemed potentially dangerous, like she was waiting for any sign of weakness to attack. Raeya was already wary of her. Both women wore a white medieval style dress with a sleeveless black overdress that laced up in the front with gold ribbon. Both the white and black layers of the dress had gold accents as well. Probably a uniform, Raeya thought.

"Welcome back ladies, Miss Liadan," he nodded to the blond, "Miss Catriona," he nodded to the red head, "it's a pleasure to have you both in my kingdom again." he said, smiling.

Raeya had to suppress a giggle. By now, she had known Jareth long enough to be able to tell when he wasn't being sincere and this was definitely one of those times. She had to give him credit, though; he was a very talented actor. Both women curtsied, Liadan formally and Catriona with a flirty grin. Catriona was going to try Raeya's patience; that much Raeya was already sure of.

"I'd like you to meet my guest. This is Raeya Quinn, a close friend of mine who's currently here for a visit." he continued, turning his head and gesturing towards her.

She wasn't entirely sure what was appropriate so she did what always did in that situation, decided to wing it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Miss Liadan, Miss Catriona." she stated nodding her head once respectfully.

"We are pleased to meet you as well, Miss Raeya." Liadan said.

Her voice held no depth of emotion, as if her true thoughts and feelings were concealed beneath a thick layer of ice that no one was allowed to see through.

"My my, King Jareth, a human of her years who still possesses the sight, that is an impressive find." Catriona remarked, still eyeing Raeya predatorily.

"Yes, Raeya is quite unique." Jareth responded.

Raeya could almost hear the protective growl he was repressing.

"May we have your report on the current state of the kingdom?" Liadan requested.

"It's always business first with you, Miss Liadan." Jareth commented; tossing a crystal into the air that morphed into a stack of papers.

He flicked his wrist dismissively and the stack floated over to Liadan. Jareth then created one more crystal that expanded in size and showed an overview of the kingdom before zooming in to certain regions. As he explained the conditions in those various places, Liadan would periodically nod. When he finished, the crystal vanished.

"Very good, your majesty; thank you." Liadan said.

"You're welcome. I trust the High King and Queen are doing well." Jareth replied.

"Their majesties are quite fine, and we will extend the greeting when we return." Catriona told him. "I wonder if we might ask Miss Raeya a few questions." she added.

Jareth looked at Raeya meaningfully for a moment, as if to say 'prepare yourself', before nodding in response.

"If you don't mind, how old are you?" Catriona asked.

"I'm nineteen years old." Raeya answered.

"Oh, so young, did you meet King Jareth by wishing someone away?" Catriona questioned.

"No, I found a copy of the book and wanted to know if it was real. I finally got the courage to call him during a trip to Ireland. All I wished for was that the Goblin King would visit me." Raeya explained.

"Very interesting; and how long have you two been keeping in touch since then?" Catriona responded.

"It's been a little over a year." Raeya said.

"I would imagine it's difficult to live with the sight when most mortals have lost their belief. Have you told anyone?" Catriona asked.

"There's a woman I met in Ireland who also has the sight. Sometimes I talk to her." Raeya told her.

"I must say, I'm surprised you can relate to each other with such an age difference." Catriona remarked.

"Raeya has something the humans like to call an 'old soul'. In many ways she is extremely wise and mature for her age." Jareth answered, coming to Raeya's defense.

"That's quite a gift. It seems she is very unique, just as you said. You haven't stolen this poor girl's heart, have you?" Catriona questioned, with a coy smile.

"I'm not one to allow my heart to be stolen. It has to be earned and I have to give it willingly. Even Jareth's charisma couldn't change that." Raeya replied, grinning at him.

"You must know by now how flirtatious he is; how do you stand it?" Catriona asked.

"I'm aware that all Fae are naturally flirty, so I don't mind. As for resisting, I'm somewhat of a legend among the people who know me when it comes to brushing off romantic advances." Raeya told her.

Raeya saw a brief flash of disappointment in Catriona's eyes when the Fae woman heard that Raeya was up to speed on her knowledge of their kind.

"That's too bad. I'd bet he's quite the romantic lover." Catriona remarked, winking suggestively at Jareth.

Raeya had to mentally hold herself back from pouncing on Catriona and strangling her. Jareth gagged on the inside until he saw the tension in Raeya's body from the neck down. Then he was worried for a split second before he realized she was jealous and had to suppress a smile.

"Well, he's my best friend and I think he deserves someone as amazing as he is. So I'm going to make sure he ends up with an incredible Fae woman." Raeya said, her toes curling in anger.

"Oh such loyalty, how cute; you'll have to keep a close eye on her King Jareth! I'm sure some other Fae will try to win her over regardless of any relationship you two have." Catriona commented.

"Alright your majesty, that's all the time we have. We must be going now." Liadan interjected.

"I understand Miss Liadan. I'll see you both next time." Jareth replied, now trying to tame his own provoked ire.

"You must tell us when Miss Raeya visits again so we can see her too." Catriona said.

"I can try." Jareth stated noncommittally.

"Good day your majesty, Miss Raeya." Liadan said, nodding respectfully.

"Good day ladies." Jareth responded, as the two of them vanished.

"That smug, arrogant, overly assuming bitch, who does she think she is?" Raeya hissed angrily.

"Catriona is mostly along for the recent gossip. Liadan is in charge of the economics and the state of the land itself. Catriona handles the social news and inter-kingdom relations." he explained.

"No, seriously? I couldn't tell!" she growled sarcastically.

"Precious, you did so well; I'm proud of you." he told her, walking over to where she sat and taking her hands in his.

"I swear she was insinuating that I'm like some sort of pet to you!" she continued.

"It's alright love, let it all out." he said.

"She was flirting with you! I don't care if she's a Fae; that is not alright with me!" she ranted.

"No need for jealousy, Raeya mine. Although I do find it incredibly flattering." he replied, smiling.

She was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Will you promise me, Jareth?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

All traces of anger were gone from her face, leaving only sadness and worry. His heart clenched painfully at her expression, as he pulled her up to stand in front of him. He gently took her face in his hands, looking intently into her eyes and softly stroking her cheek with his thumb, before speaking.

"Raeya my most precious thing, I love you more than I ever thought myself capable of loving another. I would do anything and everything within my power to keep you by my side; and I solemnly swear to you that no other woman, human or Fae, has even a ghost of a chance at taking me away from you." he promised, sealing his vow with a passionate kiss.

She responded immediately, holding him tight as she returned the kiss. He shifted one hand to the back of her neck, before wrapping the opposite arm around her waist. She sighed in relaxation, weaving her fingers into his silk soft hair and purposefully brushing along the edges of his ears. Jareth growled in pleasure as he gently ran his tongue along her lower lip. She wasted no time in granting his request and let him explore. He growled happily again as she went back to toying with his ears, softly tracing patters with her fingertips. When they finally broke for air he continued to hold her close, making sure she could feel his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I meant what I said; you're my best friend and you deserve someone as amazing as you are. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure I become the most incredible Fae woman you've ever met." she told him.

"You are already the most incredible woman I've ever met, my love. It makes no difference to me whether you are human or Fae." he replied, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you." she said.

"I feel the same, precious, and as long as you love me I will never leave you." he responded softly.

"Well that's good, because I still don't think you could get rid of me even if you wanted to." she stated, smiling up at him.

"Likewise, Raeya mine; and if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one she got to." he answered, returning the smile.

"It was that, 'if you don't claim me then someone else will', remark wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, that one; I don't think I have to tell you how much the mere thought of some random Fae flirting with you upsets me." he hissed, gritting his teeth and tightening his hold on her.

"I'm all yours Jareth, and there's not a Fae in the Underground who can change that." she replied, leaning her head on his chest.

"I know, my love; I trust you. It's every other male Fae that worries me." he told her.

"Haven't I proven that the legendary Fae charm does not addle my senses?" she questioned.

"Yes precious, but that doesn't mean I won't be protectively possessive of you at any social gathering you attend with me." he answered.

"Alright, I promise to respect your judgment if you promise that it won't be swayed too much by jealousy." she stated.

"Agreed, Raeya mine." he consented, kissing the top of her head.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, I don't suppose you had anything fun planned for the rest of the day?" she commented.

"Nothing set in stone, but since you're already dressed up so beautifully I was thinking about continuing your dance lessons." he answered.

"Alright, might as well not waste the effort." she agreed.

"Come now, precious. It wouldn't hurt to at least fake a little enthusiasm." he remarked, grinning.

"You know how I get when something doesn't come easily to me." she told him.

"Then think about it this way, love. Another dance lesson means you and I get to hold each other for an indefinite amount of time." he replied.

"Touché, Goblin King." she said, grinning back at him.

"It's all about perspective, Raeya mine." he stated.

When they reached the Great Hall, it transformed itself into a ball room once again.

"This time I thought I might teach you an older dance; one that the Fae are especially fond of. You won't be familiar with it, since the humans Aboveground have forgotten it." he told her.

"Ooh, an old forgotten dance of centuries past? That sounds interesting." she commented.

"I certainly hope you'll enjoy it." he answered.

With that, he helped her into the starting position before leading her through the steps. For some reason, Raeya found herself learning this dance more easily. It wasn't long before the two of them were twirling around the room with music playing in the background.

"I have to wonder if my Fae blood has anything to do with my expedited learning of this particular dance." she remarked.

"It's possible I suppose. Though I'm slightly more inclined to think it's because your muscles are learning how to memorize." he replied.

"Well sure, if you want to take all the magic out of it." she mumbled.

"I know you're used to looking for magic in everything, precious, but you don't have to here. You're surrounded by it." he said.

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy getting used to a magic deprived world again." she stated.

"It's only three more years, love. Then this will be your home, and you'll only have to go Aboveground for short visits." he told her, saying it as much for her sake as his.

"That day can't come soon enough." she replied.

"I understand your impatience." he said.

"I'm sure you do, Jareth." she answered.

"Can I help it if I want my future Queen here with me?" he questioned.

"I guess not, and I want to be with you too." she told him, clinging tighter to his torso.

"I know, precious, but what is three years when forever is not long at all?" he responded, holding her closer as well.

Later that night, the two of them were enjoying their usual cuddle session before bed in Raeya's room. The tone was slightly melancholy though, as this would be their last night together for awhile.

"I'm really going to miss getting a wake-up call from you every morning." she commented.

"I'm going to miss being able to give you that wake-up call every morning." he replied.

"I think I'll miss this even more though." she continued.

"Honestly, love; holding each other and talking before we go to sleep, not having the opportunity to kiss each other breathless whenever we wish?" he asked, grinning playfully.

"Your mind is going to dive into the oubliette on a regular basis until we get married, isn't it?" she remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but it's also my way of making sure you know how irresistibly desirable I think you are." he told her. "What makes you believe it's going to stop when we're married?"

"Oh you're determined to corrupt me, aren't you?" she responded, sighing.

"I only wish you see you acceptant and comfortable with that side of yourself, precious." he stated seriously.

"That's going to be a difficult wish to grant, and you know it." she said.

"I know, Raeya mine, but I'm going to do everything in my power to help you." he replied.

"I still find your patience with me astounding." she commented.

"Really, precious; shall I ruin that for you?" he asked.

"I'd prefer you didn't, but at the same time I'm curious." she answered, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm willing to be patient with you, because I know my patience will be rewarded with a priceless treasure of a prize." he purred softly.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" she questioned, blushing heavily.

"Whose mind is diving into the oubliette now, love? I don't recall saying what my prize would be." he replied, grinning.

"You, you insinuated! Considering the trajectory of the conversation, what was I supposed to think you were talking about?!" she exclaimed.

"Now now precious, what have I told you about taking things for granted?" he said, still grinning.

"You still haven't denied that I'm right about what you meant." she stated.

"Perceptive as always, Raeya mine; yes that is half of my prize, but the other half is much more important to me. What I truly want, more than anything, is the bond with you that will last forever." he told her.

"I love you too, you dirty minded Fae." she teased playfully.

"Oh come now love, you know I'm nowhere near as bad as most of my race." he retorted.

"True, but that doesn't change the facts." she replied.

"So cruel, my precious thing." he remarked.

"Now look who's using emotional warfare." she commented.

"Turnabout is fair play, not that being fair has ever mattered much to me." he stated.

"Fine, you win this round Goblin King." she sighed.

"What's this, you're giving up? Where's my little fighter?" he asked.

"We're not going to be together again like this for awhile. I don't want to fight with you tonight, I want to snuggle with you." she told him.

"Your logic is flawless as usual, love. Alright, wish granted." he agreed, holding her closer.

"Will you sing to me one more time? I want to make sure I have your voice memorized in case I ever have trouble getting to sleep." she requested.

"Of course, Raeya mine. Anything for my most precious thing." he consented.

As he sang her to sleep, he gently toyed with a lock of her hair and tried not to think about how long it would be before he had the chance to do this again. Instead, he focused on memorizing how she looked as she fell asleep so he would have a mental image to go with the illusion of her arms around him when they were apart. After he finished singing, he gently kissed her forehead and then disappeared to his own room. He decided to have a look at her dreams again, but got an unexpected laugh out of it when he saw that they now included his future Goblin Queen vengefully sicking the goblins on Catriona. Oh, his precious love was indeed a little fighter! She was every bit as strong and willful as he was. For a moment he wondered if this could potentially cause problems in the future, but quickly dismissed it when he remembered how much she hated conflict. No, should they ever disagree on something the matter would be calmly and rationally discussed. He also took comfort in the fact that, although she never wanted to fight with him, she was more than capable of fighting anyone or anything else that threatened her.

"I will miss you greatly, Raeya mine. This week has been most heavenly, and I cannot recall a time during which I've been happier." he whispered softly, as he stared lovingly into the crystal.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, after breakfast, Jareth took her back to her dorm room. Spunk had been practically devastated to see 'Raeya lady' go, but she had managed to cheer him up by promising that she would be back. Jareth had made sure her dorm room was empty ahead of time to avoid any awkward situations with her roommate. Once again, they held each other close as he transported them Aboveground.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you as usual, precious, and I wish you good luck with your classes this term. Remember, if you need me, all you have to do is call my name; it does not matter what time it is, where you are, or what it's for, and please do not hesitate because you think I have higher priorities. You are my first concern." he told her.

"Alright, I promise; I'll call if I need you. Thank you, so much, for this week; it's easily been the best week of my life." she replied.

"You are most welcome. There will be many more just like it soon enough." he said.

"I know, and it's going to be well worth the wait." she stated.

"One more thing before I go, love; may I ask you a favor?" he questioned.

"Of course, what is it?" she replied.

"Keep holding your necklace at night, will you?" he requested, smiling.

"What made you think I was going to stop?" she answered, returning the smile.

"I greatly appreciate it, Raeya mine, thank you." he responded.

"You ask for so little." she commented, hugging him tight.

"I like to think so. Anyway, I must be getting back now." he remarked, hugging her back.

"Ok, I love you Jareth and I'll see you later." she told him, sighing disappointedly.

"Oh come now precious, I want to remember your lovely smile." he said, taking her face in his hands.

"Then tell me honestly that you're not leaving." she replied.

"I have a better idea." he stated, kissing her lovingly.

She immediately kissed him back, while maintaining the tight embrace. When they broke the kiss, she gave him the smile he was looking for.

"There's my beautiful lady." he commented, grinning.

"Only for you, Jareth." she responded.

"I love you, Raeya mine, and I will see you again soon." he said, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll hold you to that, and I love you too." she answered.

With that, they finally let go of each other and Jareth disappeared back to the Underground.

When Raeya's roommate came home later that evening, she could tell something was amiss with the quiet yet generally happy red-head.

"You look like a kid who just lost her favorite toy. What's the matter Raeya?" Eira questioned.

"Not much, I just had a really great week and wasn't ready to come back yet." Raeya answered vaguely.

"Alright, let me rephrase. You look like a grown woman whose lover has just gone far away for an undetermined amount of time." Eira stated.

Raeya almost couldn't believe how fast her friend had hit the nail on the head.

"To be honest, I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend. Do you want to talk about it?" Eira offered.

"I didn't say I had a boyfriend." Raeya commented.

"No, but the look on your face when I translated the analogy said you do. I'm a psychology major, Raeya. You can't get these things past me." Eira replied.

"Alright, you got it! Though I'm not sure 'boyfriend' is the appropriate word." Raeya told her.

"Then what would you say the appropriate word is?" Eira asked.

"As bizarre as it sounds, I think the only one that fits is 'suitor'." Raeya answered.

"Really, 'suitor' as in the two of you are 'courting'? That's rather archaic, but admittedly romantic nonetheless." Eira remarked.

"I know, but like I said it's the only word that's accurate." Raeya responded.

"So, what's got you moping around like a lovesick puppy?" Eira inquired.

"We spent the whole week together, and I was so happy I didn't want it to end." Raeya told her.

"He must be pretty amazing if he's got you flipped head over heels." Eira commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Raeya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're really paranoid, Raeya. Anyway, I just meant that you're not easily impressed. You have very high standards, and I've never seen you give a guy even a second glance for as long as I've known you." Eira explained.

"That's because we've been together for almost as long as you've known me." Raeya responded.

"That explains a lot. Are there any problems in your relationship?" Eira questioned.

"None that we haven't quickly resolved." Raeya answered.

"Interesting, so he's older than you?" Eira replied.

"A bit, how did you know?" Raeya asked, trying not to sound surprised.

"Most guys our age just don't have it in them to quickly resolve a conflict. Not without things getting messy, anyway." Eira told her.

"You make a good point." Raeya remarked.

"Alright, tell me about this mysterious 'suitor' of yours. You've got me curious." Eira said.

Raeya paused for a moment, trying to figure out how best to describe the Goblin King without giving too much away.

"His name is Jareth. He's tall with a fair complexion and has a body like a swimmer or a dancer. His hair is pale blond and his eyes are two different colors; one is blue like the sky in spring and the other is golden brown like a field in late October. He's highly intelligent, very wise, and sophisticated. He's chivalrous like a medieval knight, and has excellent leadership skills. He's physically and mentally strong, but still very caring and compassionate. He has some emotional scars from a past love, but so do I and he does his best not to let them get in the way of our relationship. He's always affectionate and very protective of me. He loves games, philosophical conversations, and friendly debates. He also has a talent for singing and word twisting." she stated, carefully leaving out all the question provoking details.

"Exactly how much older is he, Raeya?" Eira asked.

"About five years." Raeya replied, coming up with the best plausible as well as acceptable answer. "Yeah, five years; plus another seven hundred twenty five." she thought to herself.

"He must be mature for his age, because you just described a man in his mid thirties." Eira commented.

"It's not impossible, just rare. I'm wise beyond my years." Raeya answered.

"No need to get defensive. It sounds like you two have a wonderful relationship. So, where's he from, what is he, and did they make more like him?" Eira questioned playfully.

Raeya laughed while inwardly trying not to have a panic attack. Sometimes her roommate was a little too perceptive for her own good.

"It's not like I can tell her he's a Fae King from the Underground. Not to mention most Fae are different from him in all the wrong ways. I told Jareth human women would jump at the chance to be with a Fae." she thought to herself.

"Is he still in school, or does he have a job?" Eira asked.

"He actually owns a publishing company called Underground. They publish fantasy related literature, from kids' books to full-fledged novels. It's a small company, because they like to give chances to new authors who haven't made a name for themselves yet, but it still does pretty well." Raeya told her, thinking quickly on her feet.

"Wow, that's perfect! It looks like you've already found a publisher for your first book! How did the two of you meet?" Eira questioned.

"It was at a bookstore. The café section was nearly full, but I was by myself at a table for two so he asked if he could join me. I said yes, and a few moments later he noticed the book I was reading was one his company had published. We ended up talking, and when he found out what I wanted to do for a living he gave me a business card and asked to see me again." Raeya replied, feeling more grateful for her talent of story weaving just then than she ever had before.

"It sounds like destiny to me. You're so lucky, Raeya." Eira remarked.

"I know; sometimes I think he deserves better than me, but he's made it clear on several occasions that, even if he does, he still only wants me." Raeya said, dreamily staring off into space.

"Oh, what's this? I'm sensing a problem." Eira told her.

"I said we already resolved it. It turns out both of us were under the impression that the other deserved better, but neither one of us wanted to leave the other. So we agreed to throw entitlement out the window and stay together, because that's what made us both the happiest." Raeya elaborated.

"This is good. Hang on, let me get a notepad. I can use this for relationship counseling." Eira stated, running to her bedside table and hurrying back with a notepad and pencil.

Raeya rolled her eyes as her roommate scribbled down a few lines, but didn't say anything.

"What other issues have you already resolved, and how did you do it?" Eira asked.

"For awhile, he was virtually walking on eggshells because he was afraid of accidentally provoking my wrath and making me despise him. It basically came down to a fear of me leaving him, which was caused by an emotional scar from a past love. Apparently, he did something to make her hate him and she left him pretty brutally. I had to convince him that I'm extremely rational and I don't let my emotions get the better of me. As for me, I was scared to trust him with the entirety of my true self. I was afraid to show him any flaws or weaknesses, because I didn't think he would accept them. He had to convince me that he doesn't care if I'm not perfect, that he loves me for who I am imperfections and all. Both of us had to learn to trust each other and expect the best from each other instead of the worst. He's still afraid I'm going to leave him, and I'm still afraid he's going to leave me, but that's ok. I see it as a good kind of fear, because as long as we both fear the other leaving it means we still care. It's when we stop fearing the end of the relationship that we're in danger of becoming complacent and falling out of love." Raeya told her.

"I'm impressed that you managed to work all that out by yourselves. Just be careful you don't let the fear of losing each other lead to irrational jealousy and over possessive behavior." Eira commented, scribbling down more notes.

"We talked about that too. Both of us trust each other completely; it's everyone else that worries us." Raeya said, giggling at the memory.

"Is that all? Most couples fight a lot more than that." Eira stated.

"Yeah, that's pretty much all the issues we've had." Raeya answered.

She'd die before she told Eira about their conversations concerning intimacy.

"Well, thank you very much. You've been a huge help." Eira said, getting up to put her notepad away.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me." Raeya replied.

"You have a point, and I do owe you one now. What would you like me to help you with?" Eira responded.

"How about cheering me up? I don't know when I'll get to see him next." Raeya told her.

"I recommend we change into our pajamas, make some hot chocolate and ramen, and watch comedy movies." Eira suggested.

"You're a genius, Eira; let's follow that plan!" Raeya agreed.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to figure out when it was safe to take a bite or a drink so you wouldn't have to worry about spitting it out laughing. Both girls found this incredibly amusing, and somehow they managed to not make a total mess of their living room.


	23. Chapter 23

The following week was a little more difficult than Raeya had expected. She found herself almost constantly missing the magic that the Underground was full of, and even more so her beloved Fae King. As usual, she held her necklace every night, but now she was taking hold of it every spare moment she got during the day as well. When she saw the white barn owl, she had to resist the urge to call him over to her; she wanted to spend time with him, even if it was just his owl form.

Jareth was anything but oblivious to her plight. He was aware of how much more often she was holding her necklace, because now it affected them both. He decided to observe her more in his owl form, instead of just using a crystal. Her condition started to worry him when he saw the longing in her eyes every time their gazes met. Of course he missed her too, but she seemed almost depressed, so finally he went to visit her.

Raeya's roommate was away for the night, and Raeya herself was sitting on her bed writing in her journal. Jareth appeared beside her, and she immediately caught him in a tight embrace. He returned the embrace for a few moments, gently stroking her hair, before he spoke.

"What's the matter, precious? You've not been yourself this week." he asked, concernedly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just miss you and the Underground." she answered.

"I miss you as well, my love, but I'm afraid there might be more to your current state than just longing for something." he told her.

"You think there's something wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing is 'wrong', it's a natural reaction, but I'm worried about how it's affecting you." he replied.

"What, is something happening to me?" she asked.

"You have Fae blood in you, precious thing, and you've just spent a week in the Underground. You wouldn't have noticed before, because you were born here and your body was accustomed to it, but you're returning to your nearly magic less state. All the magic you absorbed while in the Underground is being drained by the iron in the Aboveground. That is why you've wanted to return; your body has tasted the magic it's been deprived of all your life and now it's going through withdrawal." he explained.

"Well, that sounds like fun." she commented sarcastically.

"I apologize, love; had I known you were part Fae sooner, I would've warned you of the consequences before I took you to the Underground." he said softly.

"I don't blame you, Jareth. Even if you did know and you had told me, I still would've gone. It was worth it to see where my dreams live." she responded, smiling as she looked up at him.

"You are so brave, Raeya mine, but this will not be easy to get through. I'll be watching you carefully to make sure things don't get any worse." he told her, feeling guilty at the sight of the dark circles that once again rested below her eyes.

"Don't worry too much, I'll be alright." she replied.

"I hope so, precious. I cannot bear the thought of losing you." he stated, holding her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you too much." she answered, feeling a bit better just from being near the magic that constantly surrounded him.

"I love you with all my heart as well, and I promise I will do whatever I can to make this easier for you." he vowed, gently kissing her forehead.

"You already are; just being close to you is helping." she told him.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I suppose you can feel my magic." he commented.

"Yeah, it's like a nice, cozy blanket." she said, sighing contentedly.

"Then I shall stay with you until you fall asleep." he replied, using magic to remove everything but his shirt and pants.

"Thank you, Jareth; I would really appreciate that." she responded, smiling.

With that, the two of them curled up together under the covers, Raeya's head resting on Jareth's chest and Jareth's arms wrapped around her. Once again he sang their song to her, lulling her into a peaceful sleep. When he was sure she would not awaken, he gently shifted her onto her pillow and got off the bed.

"Sweet dreams, my precious love. I shall be watching over you." he whispered, kissing her softly as he disappeared.

The next week and a half was absolute hell. Raeya had no desire to do anything but sleep, just so she could dream. It was a struggle just to show up to her classes and do the work required. Eira was concerned, and asked her on several occasions if there was something wrong, but Raeya simply passed it off as 'the seasonal slump that happens to her every winter'. After all, it wasn't like she could tell her roommate she was suffering from magical withdrawal.

Jareth could hardly stand to watch. It was all he could do just to resist bringing her back to the Underground and telling her she was never going Aboveground for more than a day or two at a time ever again. His heart ached every time he saw her eyes; those beautiful orbs that had once shined so brightly were now dull and almost lifeless.

Finally, at the end of week three, she seemed to be showing signs of improvement. The dark circles were still there, but her skin wasn't so frighteningly pale anymore. She seemed to have less trouble getting up for her classes; and even her eyes were starting to lighten up again. Jareth was relieved beyond words; if her suffering had continued for an entire month, he would've taken her back Underground whether she approved or not. There were still some lingering side effects, but nothing as severe as before.

When Raeya had fully recovered, the two of them agreed that any more trips to the Underground would be limited to a day or two for her until she went back to stay. She also remembered to tell him about the story she'd been forced to invent due to Eira's curiosity. Jareth had smiled and wholeheartedly approved of the fictional version of their relationship. He was also amused at the obvious influence of her inner romance fanatic, who clearly believed in destiny.

After that, the next three years passed rather uneventfully, or rather as uneventful as three years can be while keeping in regular contact with the Goblin King. Every year at Christmas, he would take her to the Underground to visit her friends and present her with a very heartfelt gift. He had learned she was less impressed by extravagance and more interested in sentimental treasures. The first year, he had created a plush barn owl that she could cuddle whenever she wanted to. She had affectionately named it Fluffy Jareth, and 'he' was granted a permanent home on her bed. The second year, she had taken to feather accessories; so he made her a pair of barn owl feather earrings. She wore them every time she left the dorm, except for grocery and other necessity shopping. The third year, he gave her a bracelet made from scales that Grier and Ryusei had shed. He told her that gift was especially precious, because dragon scales had once been highly sought after for armor. The fact that Grier and Ryusei had willingly offered their scales to a human was an incredible display of trust.

Raeya's birthday did not go uncelebrated either, though Jareth had settled on a different kind of present for that. Every year, he would give her a crystal and tell her to go to sleep with it under her pillow. The crystal would give her one night full of the most fantastic lucid dreams her mind could create. Raeya cherished those nights, because they were the only ones during which she had full control of her dreams. He had also promised not to interfere or even look at her dreams on those nights, so she was free to imagine as wildly as she wanted to without fear of her privacy being infringed upon. Of course Jareth had a secret ulterior motive behind this; he hoped she would use her night of private dreaming to experiment with some of her less than innocent desires. Raeya wasn't oblivious though, she had known him long enough to be able to read him and his hidden agenda like a book. She knew exactly what he was up to, but had to admit to herself that it wasn't a bad idea. At first she was mortified to even consider going ahead with it, because if she did what he wanted her to that was almost the same as him knowing. In the end, she decided it didn't matter; as long as she never breathed a word and he couldn't watch, anything that played through his mind was nothing more than fantasizing. Still she had been wary. Knowing Jareth and what he was capable of made her hesitant to accept that the one in her dreams wasn't the real thing. However, she managed to move past it when she remembered that he had promised not to interfere and she trusted him. The next thing she had to overcome was convincing herself that it was just a dream and there were no consequences attached. That fact had been incredibly difficult to get through her head, but surprisingly enough dream-Jareth was really helpful with that problem. He slowly talked her through it the same way the real Jareth would. After all of that was out of the way, it was pretty much downhill from there. Considering that it was a lucid dream she was still extremely nervous and embarrassed, but it was just a dream so she didn't let it stop her. Dream-Jareth was every bit the slave the real Jareth had promised to be, responding wordlessly to her commands while being gentle and protective. Raeya felt completely safe with him, and somehow she knew it would be the same with the real Jareth when they were married.

As Raeya's graduation day moved closer and closer, she struggled with how to tell Jareth that there was no way to avoid having to introduce him to her parents. At this point they didn't even know she was dating someone, or rather 'courting'. Then there was the fact that the Jareth she had invented was five years older than her, but at least he was fairly successful and had a steady job. Still things had the potential to get very ugly, very fast. Finally she worked up the courage to talk to him about it, a week before she graduated. Eira was in Wales making plans with her family, so the coast was clear.

"Jareth, I need to talk to you about something important. It's not an emergency, so it's ok if you're busy right now, just whenever you have a spare moment." she said aloud.

"What did I tell you about my list of priorities, precious thing?" he purred softly, appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, but I'd rather not have a hoard of magical beings accusing me of making you neglect your royal responsibilities when I move to the Underground." she stated, leaning back against him.

"Oh Raeya mine, if they think I'm slacking off now, they're in for utter chaos when you move to my castle." he teased playfully.

"On the contrary, Jareth, I'll be making sure you stay focused on your work until you're finished with all of it." she replied, grinning.

"What makes you think I'd listen to you?" he asked defiantly.

"You'll listen, because if you don't I'll see to it that your free time is no fun whatsoever." she threatened.

"Really now, love, and how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he questioned.

"If you don't focus on your work when you have to, you don't get to play with me when you're done." she answered.

"Precious, would you really be so cruel?" he responded.

"Yes, but you can ensure that I never have to be. Remember, it would hurt me just as much as it would hurt you." she said.

"Well then, it seems you've left me no choice. I do not wish to cause you pain in any way." he replied.

"I had a feeling that would convince you." she stated, with a sly smirk.

"You fight like a Fae, my love." he said, grinning back.

"I've had lots of practice." she responded.

"As much as I love bantering with you, I believe there was something you wished to discuss." he commented.

"Yes, about that, I think we should sit down." she answered, leading him over to the bed.

"Is something wrong, Raeya mine?" he questioned worriedly.

"No, it's just that, I have to introduce you to my parents." she told him, shakily.

"Well, this promises to be interesting." he remarked, unfazed.

"You're not at all concerned?" she asked.

"Not especially, I cannot tell any outright lies but that is where word twisting comes in handy. If I'm asked a question that requires an outright lie for an answer, you can take over. As for my appearance, you're already familiar with my human glamour." he explained.

"I can't believe I forgot about that! I just picked an age I thought they would believe based on how you look normally. Geez, I could've knocked off a year or two and it would still be believable even with the job I chose for you." she fumed, inwardly cursing her selective memory.

"You're afraid they might not approve of you having a relationship with someone five years older than you?" he responded.

"Yeah, I think even three years would be pushing it." she confirmed, sighing.

"We could always ask them which is worse, five years or seven hundred thirty." he joked.

"I'm serious, Jareth; it's not common in the Aboveground now for a couple to have more than a year or two separating their ages." she replied.

"Precious, in some ways you are much more mature than the average woman your age. I know for a fact that human males mature significantly slower than human females, so it shouldn't be surprising that you would need a partner at least three years older just to be on the same level. Regardless of how it might be looked at, it makes for a better relationship." he told her.

"Can you make sure to relay that little pearl of wisdom to my parents?" she requested, smiling a bit.

"Of course, love; but don't forget that even in the guise of a human, mortals find the Fae extremely charming." he responded.

"So you're going to charm my parents into going along with whatever you say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You want this to go well, don't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, but I want their honest opinion, not some blind magically coerced approval." she answered.

"Alright, Raeya mine, we shall do this your way." he consented, sighing.

"Thank you; now I think I should tell you a little about them ahead of time so you're prepared." she suggested.

"Teach away, precious. Honestly, I'm surprised at how little we've discussed our respective parents with each other." he told her.

"Yeah, we must be really self centered." she joked, laughing.

"I suppose so." he agreed, laughing with her.

"Ok, so my mom's name is Siofra, and my dad's name is Rowan." she began, pausing when Jareth made a small hissing noise.

"Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that your father and I aren't going to get along very well." he commented.

"Come on Jareth; just because he's named after the tree your people have issues with doesn't mean the two of you won't get along." she replied.

"Still, I'll be keeping my guard up. By the way, did you know your mother's name means elf?" he responded.

"That's another reason I think my Fae ancestor is probably on my mom's side." she said.

"It is quite intriguing. You also might want to tell me any embarrassing tidbits of information they might let slip." he stated, grinning.

"Oh, do I really want to open that door?" she mumbled to herself.

"Think about it, precious. Which would you prefer; me finding out from them, or me finding out from you? Either way, it's going to happen." he remarked, still grinning.

"I'm not telling you anything embarrassing, because I don't think my parents will either, but I will tell you one thing." she responded.

"What's that, love?" he asked.

"I do have a middle name; it's, Morgana." she answered quietly.

"Raeya Morgana Quinn, it has a nice ring to it if you ask me. It suits you well too; Morgana was a very powerful and highly respected Fae sorceress." he mused.

"Really, all the stories said she was human." she responded.

"Of course, love. That's what a glamour is for. Why do you think her last name was Le Fae?" he told her.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's kind of a tradition in my family to have Irish-Gaelic names. Obviously Raeya is neither of those, so my parents appeased the rest of the family with my middle name." she explained.

"You don't seem very fond of it though; why is that?" he questioned.

"The name Morgana is usually associated with evil here." she replied.

"Alright precious thing, if you don't like it I won't use it." he promised.

"Thank you." she said.


	24. Chapter 24

When the day of her graduation finally did arrive, Raeya was more nervous than she could ever remember being before and not because of the ceremony. Jareth's reaction had been priceless when she told him the title she would be using to introduce him.

"Boyfriend, honestly precious; not only do I find it derogatory, it also holds no implication of intention behind it." he growled irritated.

"I'm sorry Jareth; I know the term 'suitor' fits you better, but it's just not used in the Aboveground anymore. Besides, I think my parents might find that word a little intimidating." she told him.

"Why, because it implies that I wish to marry you? They're going to find that out sooner or later. I would think that your parents would appreciate knowing that my intentions are noble. Use the other term and they're free to assume that I'm just out to deflower you and run off, never to be seen or heard from again." he argued.

"That is a good point, but I think it's going to be hard enough for them to accept that I've been dating someone for four years without telling them." she replied.

"Well love, it seems you've gotten yourself into quite a mess." he commented.

"I know, and now I have to try to dig my way out of it. Why do I always end up making even more stress for myself?" she groaned, leaning her forehead against his chest.

"It's alright Raeya mine, everything will work out the way it's supposed to." he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

Raeya couldn't help but smile thinking back on that conversation. It was the first time they'd ever had a real argument about anything. She was currently waiting for Jareth outside her dorm building under a tree, and her brain snapped into focus as soon as she saw the white barn owl land on the lowest branch of the tree. He then leapt from his perch, transforming in mid-air to his human glamour. Raeya blushed as her gaze roamed over his attire. He had chosen a white dress shirt with a black vest, dark grey pants, and a tie that had a pattern on it that looked like the night sky. His hair was still a bit unruly, but he had pulled it back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The eyes were still enchantingly beautiful and mismatched, though the markings on the outer edges were no longer there. His ears looked normal, and when he smiled she noticed his canine teeth were normal as well. There was no doubt that he was still drop dead gorgeous, but she had to admit she preferred his natural Fae form.

"What do you think, precious? Do I pass inspection?" he asked playfully, taking her hands in his.

"Oh wow, you're not wearing gloves, and your nails aren't claws." she commented.

"Well that doesn't answer my question, but yes that is part of the glamour." he remarked, grinning.

"I'm sorry, it's just distracting to see you looking human; you almost never use glamours around me. Anyway, you pass inspection with flying colors." she answered, smiling back at him.

"I'm happy to hear it, love, and may I say you look absolutely beautiful today." he told her.

She was wearing a black peasant top with a black skirt that reached just below her knees and flowed elegantly when she walked. Her entire outfit was black because her graduation robe was as well. Of course, her necklace and the feather earrings were also in place.

"Thank you, Jareth. You look incredibly handsome yourself." she replied.

"You're welcome, Raeya mine, and I appreciate the compliment." he responded.

Jareth held his arm out for her, and she took it as they walked to where the ceremony was being held. Raeya's college had reserved the local park for the occasion, and as soon as they arrived her Fae escort was being eyed by nearly every woman present. She couldn't help tightening her grip on his arm just a little while resisting the urge to glare daggers at the women undressing him with their gazes.

"Fear not, precious, I only have eyes for you." he assured her.

"I know, I just don't trust them to not try to jump you." she stated.

He had to laugh at her insinuation.

Finally, they had to separate so Raeya could meet up with the rest of her class for the ceremony. Jareth gave her a hug and an affectionate kiss on the forehead for good luck.

When it was Raeya's turn to walk across the stage, he watched proudly and applauded. It seemed as though it took an eternity to get to that part though, because the usual cliché speeches were always first. At last, they were declared an officially graduated class and all hell broke loose. Glitter, confetti, balloons, and caps were flying everywhere. By the time she escaped the madness, Raeya swore she was going to be sparkly for the rest of her life. She found Jareth and he swiftly pulled her into a congratulatory kiss, earning a myriad of jealous glares. As soon as they parted, she took his arm again and navigated them through the crowd until she found her parents.

Her mother was a slender woman of average height with fair skin and wavy hair somewhat more orange than Raeya's; her eyes were green like emeralds. Raeya's father was about Jareth's height, though her father was slightly more muscular; his skin was a few shades darker than his wife's, and he had deep red hair that was almost black with ocean blue eyes.

At first, their eyes lit up with delight when they spotted their daughter, but the joy faded slightly to accommodate confusion when they saw her on the arm of a man they'd never met. Still she was greeted with a warm hug from each of them. Raeya's mother was the first to speak.

"Raeya sweetheart, who's this?" she asked kindly.

"Mom and Dad, I'd like you both to meet my boyfriend Jareth King." she answered, trying to stay calm and taking hold of one of his hands.

Jareth cringed inwardly at the term, but he was amused at the last name she had chosen for him.

There was an instant change in both parents' eyes at the word boyfriend. They shared an initial look of surprise before branching off into different reactions. Her father went into defensive mode; his expression switching to one of wariness and calculation. Her mother was more subtle; her face softening to an expression of acceptance and interest, but Jareth could still detect some apprehension in her eyes.

Clearly it was time to turn on the Fae charm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, it's so nice to finally meet the parents of my lovely lady Raeya." he said elegantly, as he first shook hands with her father and then kissed the back of her mother's hand.

"Raeya, why didn't you tell us?" her father asked, his tone questioning but not accusatory.

"I'll get to that later, I promise. Why don't we all go back to your hotel room and talk?" Raeya suggested.

Both parents agreed, and her father drove them all to the hotel. Having kept an eye on the Aboveground, Jareth knew what a car was, but he'd never had the desire to ride in one before. Still, it gave him a chance to score some points for chivalry by holding the door open for Raeya and her mother. When they got to the room, they all sat down in the living room area.

"It seems you've managed to find yourself a gentleman." her mother commented, breaking the brief but awkward silence.

"Yeah, he's a real prince charming." Raeya replied, smiling at Jareth.

"So, why did you keep this all a deep dark secret?" her father questioned, earning himself a swat on the leg from her mother.

"I'm sorry, he tends to be a little blunt." her mother apologized.

"It's quite alright; I'd be suspicious too if I were in his position." Jareth stated. "I believe Raeya would like to answer that question." he added.

Raeya nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jareth is, twenty six years old; but before you freak out, know that he owns his own publishing company and we've been together since about six months after I moved here." she told them, hating that she had to lie for the time being.

More awkward silence reigned while Raeya's parents absorbed this information.

"How well have the two of you gotten to know each other?" her mother asked.

"Sometimes I think we know each other better than we know ourselves." Jareth answered, smiling at Raeya.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Raeya?" her father questioned.

"Yes Dad, Jareth and I are on the same general maturity level. Most of the guys my age are still like children in all the wrong ways." she told him.

"You'd better not be getting too mature with each other." her father snapped.

"I assure you sir, Raeya has made it quite clear that she wishes to keep her innocence until her wedding night. Not only do I respect that, I've also chosen to do the same." Jareth replied firmly, coming to Raeya's rescue.

"Calm down, Rowan, what Raeya said makes a lot of sense. It might be unconventional, but when has our daughter ever been one to conform?" her mother stated wisely. "Besides, like I said he's clearly a gentleman who still believes in chivalry. That says a lot about his character, especially nowadays." she added.

"It's the five year age difference that bothers me, Siofra." Rowan muttered.

"You and I are three years apart; since when has that mattered to you? Stop being overprotective and trust your daughter's judgment." Siofra responded.

Rowan was silent for a few moments, clearly deep in thought, before he spoke again.

"Does he make you happy, Raeya?" Rowan asked.

"Happier than I ever thought I could be." Raeya answered, taking one of Jareth's hands and entwining their fingers.

"Alright, as long as you're happy, I suppose that's what's important." Rowan replied.

"I agree and I approve sweetheart. Now, tell us how the two of you met." Siofra said.

Jareth and Raeya both felt as though a huge weight had been lifted, and Raeya recounted the same story she had spun for her roommate. Siofra was obviously a romantic as well, if her reaction to the tale was anything to go by. Rowan stayed quiet, but his countenance was less wary and more reserved; an improvement nonetheless. When Raeya told them about Jareth's 'cover job', they seemed interested immediately.

"So, how did you decide what you wanted to do?" Siofra asked.

"I've always had a love of literature, but I'm not much for writing. So I decided to go where I felt I could help the most. It's true, taking chances on new authors is a risky move, but on the other hand I can honestly say I'm in the business of granting wishes." Jareth explained.

Raeya had to hold back a smile at his clever word play. Everything he said was absolutely true; her parents were just taking things for granted.

"Where are you from, originally?" Rowan questioned.

"He's originally from Wales, but his family moved to Ireland when he was young." Raeya answered, feeling extremely fortunate that she wasn't completely Fae yet.

"Am I seeing things, or are your eyes two different colors?" Siofra asked.

"As a matter of fact, they are; it's a genetic glitch that runs in my family." Jareth replied.

"What's your family like?" Rowan inquired.

It was Raeya's turn to cringe inwardly, knowing this was a difficult topic for her Fae King. She discreetly gave his hand a supportive squeeze, which he returned.

"I think my parents are certainly enough to keep anyone on their toes." Jareth answered, forcing a chuckle to make it seem like a playful observation.

"Well, you seem like a fine young gentleman, and from what I can see you've made our daughter very happy." Siofra commented.

"Thank you, Mrs. Quinn; your daughter has made me extremely happy as well." Jareth responded, kissing the back of Raeya's hand affectionately.

"Please, call me Siofra." she told him.

"Raeya, have you and Eira found an apartment somewhere to move into together?" Rowan asked.

"That's actually the other thing I needed to talk to you about." Raeya paused for a moment, "Jareth asked me to move in with him." she said softly.

Rowan looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Siofra just smiled, as though she had expected it.

"I think that's wonderful, sweetheart. They say you never know a person completely until you've lived with them. As long as the two of you can stay in separate bedrooms, it's a great way to test your long term compatibility." Siofra stated.

"Yeah, emphasis on the staying in separate bedrooms. The two of you better have steel clad self control." Rowan added sternly.

"If there's one thing we both have in spades, it's will power." Raeya remarked, grinning.

"Yes, and I never thought I'd see the day when I would find someone even more stubborn than myself." Jareth continued, grinning and earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Well, it's getting late. So we'll let the two of you go." Siofra said.

Goodbyes were exchanged all around; Raeya hugging both of her parents, and Jareth shaking her father's hand before unexpectedly getting a hug from her mother. During this brief period of time, Jareth learned one of the nicknames her parents had for her.


	25. Chapter 25

"So, little fox, was it? There's a story behind that, isn't there?" he questioned, smiling deviously.

"Yeah when my parents were dating my Dad would call my Mom fox, because of her hair color. When I was born, he took one look at me and jokingly said, 'That's not a baby girl, that's a little fox.' Ever since then, he's called me his little fox." she explained, sighing not out of embarrassment but because she was almost sure he'd want to start using it too.

"I think it suits you perfectly, precious. After all, you are sly, cunning, clever, and beautiful like a fox." he commented.

"Thank you Jareth, but if you try to use that nickname I'll give your parents the idea to start calling you little owlet." she replied.

"Now why would you do that? It's not as though little fox is unflattering." he responded.

"It's my Dad's nickname for me; and if you say it even once in a seductive voice, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again when he says it." she told him.

"Alright love, I understand." he said gently, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So, what do you think of them?" she asked.

"I think I was right about not getting along with your father, and I'm almost certain now that your Fae ancestor is on your mother's side." he remarked, grinning.

"My Dad was just being protective of his only daughter; his behavior was completely normal. I'm pretty sure your Fae charm worked on my Mom though." she retorted.

"Perhaps, but did you notice the way your mother handled your father? It was very Fae-like, and I've never seen a mortal with eyes that close to true emerald green." he stated.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Seriously though, what did you think of them?" she replied.

"They both seem to be excellent parents. Honestly, your father's reaction was the one I expected, but your mother impressed me. So yes precious, I like them." he responded.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea when I started caring so much about getting approval." she commented.

"They're your parents and I plan to be your husband someday; of course you would want us to get along." he told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said.

"I think it's about time I take you to the Underground to stay, my precious love." he stated, smiling brilliantly.

"I think so too, Jareth; let's go." she agreed, returning the smile.

Jareth pulled her close and Raeya held on tightly, as he transported them back to the Underground once again. Just like the first time, they appeared on the balcony connected to the throne room.

"Welcome home, Raeya mine." he whispered, before kissing her passionately.

His human glamour melted away, as she kissed him back with the same intensity; burying her fingers in his hair and letting them brush across his ears along the way. He growled happily, holding her tighter and running one bare hand through her silken waves. They finally stopped to breathe and he rested his forehead against hers, his gaze soft and loving.

"Congratulations on finishing college, precious. I'm so very proud of you." he told her.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you." she replied.

"I believe you would've done just fine, but I appreciate the sentiment." he responded.

She smiled at him, and then yawned sleepily.

"I know, love. It's been a long and trying day for both of us. We should get some sleep." he said, transporting them both to her room.

He waved his hand over her to change her clothes into pajamas, then the two of them lay down together for their usual cuddle session. She immediately rested her head on his chest over his heart and wrapped one arm around him, holding him close. A stubborn smile spread itself across his face as he slid his own arm around her and rested his opposite hand midway down her back, holding her close as well.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this, Raeya mine." he told her, sighing contentedly.

"If it's anywhere near as much as I've missed it, then I think I do." she replied softly.

"Oh no precious, I've done it again! I've underestimated the depth of your love!" he responded dramatically.

Raeya giggled at his theatrics.

"Yes, but even so I have no choice other than forgiving you." she answered.

"No cruelty this time, Raeya mine?" he asked.

"Would you like me to be? I could always pretend to be deeply wounded by your lack of belief in how much I love you." she teased, narrowing her eyes and grinning.

"Oh no my love; I think I would much prefer to humbly accept your gracious forgiveness." he stated, kissing the top of her head.

"That's the wise choice; smart Fae, Jareth." she replied.

"You don't have to patronize me, precious." he retorted.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intent." she told him.

"Alright, no harm done." he said softly.

"Oh I almost forgot; I guess I'll start turning into a Fae now, huh?" she questioned.

"It's already begun, Raeya mine. In one month's time, you will fully be one of us." he answered, smiling at the thought.

"I thought you said it would only take a week." she replied.

"The physical transformation will take a week, but your magic will not be completely restored for a month." he explained.

"Hm, so as of right now I'm a changeling?" she asked.

"Correct my love, and as such you are vulnerable. That is why I won't be leaving you unprotected for a second this month." he told her, tightening his grip protectively.

"I'll be vulnerable, how so?" she inquired.

"Changelings have enough magic to attract unwanted attention, but not enough to be able to protect themselves." he answered vaguely.

"Jareth, you're not trying to hide something from me, are you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"No precious, I simply do not wish to scare you." he responded.

"You should know me well enough by now to realize that a mysterious threat I have no knowledge of is going to scare me more." she told him.

"You're right; I apologize Raeya mine, I had forgotten. The truth is, changeling magic is very pure and very special. There are certain Fae who would do almost anything to get their hands on magic like that, and you would not survive if they stole it from you." he explained slowly, his voice shaking on the last part as he held her closer.

"Let me guess, the Unseelie Fae?" she replied.

"Knowledgeable as always, my love; yes, the Unseelie Fae. They're not the kind of being you want to cross paths with, and you can always tell them apart from Seelie Fae by their red eyes. Forgive me, but I'm going to have to keep you under castle arrest until your transformation is complete." he continued.

"May I ask why?" she questioned.

"Of course, precious, Unseelie Fae can sense changeling magic from an incredibly vast distance. The castle has a barrier around it that will keep them from being able to feel your energy." he answered.

"Well then, I hope you have a lot of things to keep me occupied, because otherwise you're going to have to deal with me getting a nasty case of cabin fever. Trust me, it won't be pretty." she responded.

Jareth had to laugh.

"I believe I can keep you entertained for a month." he purred, pulling her up for a kiss.

Raeya returned his kiss lovingly, reveling in the sensation of his real arms around her once more. Jareth was just as happy to have her back in his arms, and he wished more than anything that she would never leave his protective embrace again.

After they broke for air, he let her resituate herself before he started singing their song to her. She sighed contentedly, smiling as she enjoyed the harmonious combination of his voice and his heartbeat. He gently stroked her hair as he sang, lulling her to sleep with just a little magic. When he was sure she was sound asleep, he slowly untangled himself from her arms and positioned her comfortably on the bed. For a moment he just sat next to her, basking in the fact that she was finally there to stay. Then he gently brushed her hair behind her ear, softly caressing her face as he did so.

"Sweet dreams, my precious angel. I love you with all my heart and soul." he whispered, giving her one more tender kiss before he disappeared to his own room.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Jareth awakened Raeya sleeping beauty style again. However, this time when he tried to pull away, she flung both arms around his neck and pulled him down with her. He smiled through the kiss, laughing a bit when she did finally release him.

"Well played, precious; I was not expecting that at all." he commented, grinning proudly.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with kissing me just enough to wake me up twice, did you?" she replied, raising an eyebrow playfully while grinning back.

"I'm not accustomed to you being fully conscious so soon after I wake you. So yes, I did." he responded.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm just as surprised as you about that." she remarked, tucking her tousled hair behind her ears.

Jareth got an interested look on his face, and pulled her up into a sitting position with him. Then he gently examined one of her ears, feeling its shape with his fingers. She sighed softly and leaned into his touch, realizing how good it felt. When he let go he took both of her hands in his, examining her nails.

"Hm, it seems the Labyrinth isn't wasting any time; you're a little farther along in your transformation than you should be." he told her.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, love. It's just unusual, nothing more." he answered reassuringly.

"Do you think it has anything to do with me being part Fae already?" she questioned.

"That would logically make a difference; I'm surprised I didn't consider it earlier." he replied.

Raeya studied her own nails for a moment, before frowning and looking back up at him.

"I don't see any difference." she commented.

"No, I don't imagine you could. The physical change is still extremely subtle at this point. It was your magic that caught my attention; it's already created an aura around you." he explained.

"I'm guessing that's not normal?" she responded.

"Not this early on, precious. I think the Labyrinth wants to keep you safe just as much as I do." he said.

She gave him a confused look.

"Every Fae naturally has a magical aura that surrounds them at all times. If necessary, it can function as a protective shield against minor physical damage and low level spells. It's something along the lines of an invisible exoskeleton, but changelings don't usually develop it until nearly the end of the transformation. The Labyrinth must've decided you needed it sooner." he elaborated.

"You don't think that means there's danger nearby, do you?" she asked.

"No, love, I honestly don't. The Labyrinth is most likely just acting on my own feelings." he answered.

"Alright then, I trust you." she replied.

"I know, Raeya mine, and that means the world to me." he told her, pulling her onto his lap and holding her close.

"I love you too, Jareth." she said, smiling as she returned the embrace.

At breakfast all the Goblins, particularly Spunk, were ecstatic to see that 'Raeya lady' was back; they were even more thrilled when they found out that she was staying for good this time. Jareth actually had to stop an impromptu party from breaking out.

Later that day, Raeya finally found out why her Fae King smelled partially of books. His paperwork load was atrocious, and even the most experienced of human desk workers would've been severely intimidated. However, she was able to ease his nerves somewhat just by sitting quietly in the office with him, curled up on a very plush armchair. She amused herself by reading an Underground geography book and a Fae history book that she borrowed from the library. Every once in awhile, she caught him staring at her with a small smile on his face, but she always gave him a look that said 'get back to work' and he did; though not without smirking first. When they finally took a break for lunch, Jareth looked mentally exhausted.

"Why do you have so much paperwork?" she asked.

"Well precious, I might not have so much to do myself if there was anyone else in the kingdom capable of reading and writing. As for the sheer amount of it, unfortunately one cannot seem to smoothly run a kingdom without it; believe me, I've tried a few times." he explained tiredly.

"I suppose you've also tried getting some sort of scribe to move here so you'd have some help." she stated.

"Yes, I've tried that too, love. It seems that High King Oberon and his Queen are the only ones who care at all about this place." he replied.

"Then I'm just going to have to help you." she sighed.

"I would very much appreciate it, Raeya mine, but not until you're officially my Queen. Right now you're my second in command, but unless I'm incapacitated you still don't have the necessary authority. I am grateful for the offer, though." he told her, smiling.

"Bloody stupid legal issues; can't even help a Fae out when he's trapped under a mountain of parchment." she muttered irritated.

"It's alright, precious; I've been doing this on my own for a very long time, remember?" he responded, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I know, I just hate that no one is willing to help you." she said.

"Then take comfort in the fact that just knowing you wish to help me eases my frustration." he replied.

She nodded and placed her arm around him as well.

They shared a peaceful lunch, just the two of them, during which Raeya got to try several different types of Underground fruit. Jareth decided to have a little fun with this, telling her to close her eyes and not open them again until after she'd taken a bite. To compensate, she used her other senses to examine them ahead of time. He found this incredibly amusing, and couldn't help smiling the whole time. When it was time to get back to work, he protested a bit, but she managed to get him back to the office to finish what he'd started. By the time he was done, it was late afternoon heading into early evening.

"Thank Danu that's over and done with." he remarked, stretching as he stood.

"I'm proud of you, Jareth, and impressed; that was an awful lot of paperwork, and you got through all of it in one day." she told him.

"It's nothing, really. Most of the pile was comprised of documents that needed approval. Be prepared to sign your name so many times you could do it in your sleep." he explained.

"So, now that you've earned your free time, have you decided what you want to do with it?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I thought I might take you for a stroll through the gardens." he answered, grinning mysteriously.

"Wow, all this time and there are still places within the castle grounds you haven't shown me." she commented.

"That's the beauty of an enchanted castle, precious; new additions and renovations can be quickly and easily made at any time." he replied, still grinning as he put an arm around her waist and led her out of the office.

This time, he led her to one of the back doors of the castle on the first floor, and placed his free hand over her eyes before opening the door with magic. Raeya immediately caught a floral scent, though they definitely weren't flowers she was familiar with. She heard water flowing somewhere in the distance, and just barely what sounded like little high pitched voices. Jareth led her forward about twenty feet before bringing them to a stop.

"Alright Raeya mine, you may open your eyes." he said softly, removing his hand.

She slowly did so, and then blinked a few times in amazement at what she saw. They were standing at the end of a long tunnel created entirely by plants, and in front of them was the most beautiful garden Raeya had ever seen. None of the foliage looked familiar, but that only added to its appeal. Criss crossing stone paths wove their way throughout the whole landscape, and a crystal fountain stood in the middle. However, what really made the garden incredible was the population of faeries, pixies, and sprites that seemed to inhabit every inch of it. They flitted here and there on gossamer wings, or hopped nimbly from one perch to the other; sometimes speaking softly to each other, sometimes admiring a particularly fine bloom. Jareth smiled brightly, enjoying his favorite of all her reactions, the one of pure joy and amazement.

"Jareth, this is absolutely gorgeous. It looks like you took it right out of a fairytale." she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it. Actually, I created this garden a few months into my reign as an outdoor sanctuary to relax in." he told her, leading her along one of the pathways.

"So it's a tranquility garden." she commented.

"More or less, though it's not as quiet as it was since the fairies, pixies, and sprites moved in, but they do help the plants grow." he replied.

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying each other's presence, only speaking when Raeya found a flower she especially liked and Jareth told her what it was. When they reached the fountain, the sun had set and all the denizens of the garden took on a luminescent glow, as did the fountain itself. The water element subspecies of each race could be seen swimming, playing, or altering their appearance and using the reflective surface of the water as a mirror. Raeya was completely fascinated, carefully studying the looks and behaviors of all the garden's inhabitants.

"What do you think, my love; do they live up to your expectations?" he asked softly.

"My expectations have been exceeded, as usual." she answered, smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that, precious thing." he replied, smiling back before kissing her passionately.

Raeya's inner romance fanatic squealed excitedly before dramatically swooning. For once, Raeya decided to go along with her and get lost in the romantic moment. She kissed Jareth back, wrapping both arms around his neck while pressing herself close to him. In response, he placed one arm around her waist and the opposite hand on the back of her neck, holding her as close as possible. She moaned softly when he ran his tongue across her lower lip, and granted his request. While he explored she ran her fingers gently through his hair, as her thumbs slowly caressed every inch of his ears. He growled deeply in pleasure, moving the hand on her waist down a bit and tightening his grip. Suddenly, both of them heard a chorus of tiny giggles. They pulled away from each other a bit, and noticed an audience of fairies, pixies, and sprites smiling and giggling at them. Raeya blushed a rather dark red, while Jareth simply rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"Alright, that's enough. Move along, now." he told them, using his tone of authority.

Slowly, they all dispersed, and Jareth shook his head in disbelief. Raeya couldn't help laughing, though partially out of embarrassment.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly is so funny, precious?" he asked.

"It's just ironic that most people would think there's no such thing as a ruined moment in a place like this, when it's still not impossible for something to go wrong." she answered.

"That's true, even the Underground is not perfect. I'm sorry they killed the mood, love." he replied, leading her back toward the castle.

"It's ok, sometimes diminutive magical beings just happen." she stated, giggling.

"You're in awfully pleasant spirits tonight." he commented, smiling.

"Of course, I'm in the Underground for good this time and I'm with you. I don't think I could be any happier right now." she responded.

"Don't be so sure, Raeya mine; I'm certain I could manage to find some way of making you happier." he said, pulling her closer to him as they walked.

"Well, I'm quite content with my current level of happiness." she told him.

When they reached the castle, the two of them joined the goblins for dinner before retreating to Raeya's bedroom. Once there, they curled up together on her bed, holding each other. They were silent for a few moments, and Jareth was debating internally on whether or not to ask her a question that had been nagging him for awhile. Finally he decided to go ahead and ask; if only to satiate his curiosity.

"I realize this question is going to seem completely out of the blue, precious, but I've often wondered what you choose to dream of on your birthdays." he remarked.

Raeya couldn't answer at first, embarrassment choking her as she blushed heavily. Then she remembered that she could twist words as skillfully as any Fae.

"Sometimes I'll use one or two to be a mermaid for awhile and then fly around in owl form, but mostly I dream about the same thing I do every night." she replied cryptically.

"What do you dream of every night, my love?" he asked, grinning at the fact that she had replied in a very Fae like manner which meant she was now playing a game with him.

"He who sparkles with magic when he appears, travels the world in the form of an owl, rules over goblins, has hair like the stars, and eyes like the sky and the earth. He who manifests his power with crystals, has pointed ears, teeth, and claws, wears leather and silk, and has won my heart." she answered poetically.

"Truly Raeya mine, every night?" he questioned, smiling happily.

"Every night without fail, especially on my birthday." she responded teasingly, whispering the last part.

"You're not going to tell me what those dreams entail, are you?" he stated, more than asked.

"No, but I might show you someday." she said, still teasing.

"Forget a little fox, there's a little minx in there somewhere, isn't there?" he commented, grinning.

"Maybe there is, you never know; even I'm not sure." she purred softly, tracing light patterns on his chest.

"Then I look forward to finding out, my love." he replied, his gaze full of desire and longing.

"Well, that's an adventure for another day." she told him, grinning playfully.

"I know, precious; right now it's time to sleep." he agreed.

"No, not yet; it seemed like you were kind of tense by the time you finished your work." she stated, her tone mildly concerned.

"Are you offering me one of your magically healing massages?" he asked.

"If you want one, then yes." she answered.

"You are so generous, Raeya mine." he responded, smiling as he snapped his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, they were both in their sleeping attire; which also meant Jareth was now shirtless. Raeya still blushed every time she beheld that glorious sight, but her mental reaction had been reduced to a brief inward sigh of appreciation. She gestured for him to turn around and he did so, while grinning at the fact that she was still affected by his half naked body. After taking a deep breath and loosening up her hands, she gently began practicing her talent on his shoulders. He exhaled in relaxation, letting his head fall forward as he felt her magic releasing the tension in his muscles. Once again he moaned when she reached his shoulder blades, so she made sure to spend extra time there. The rest of his back was relatively easy after that. When she removed her hands, he let himself collapse on the bed before proceeding to grab her wrists and pull her down on top of him. The look in his eyes was one of love and appreciation as he smiled at her.

"Thank you, my precious love; I feel much better now." he told her softly.

"You're welcome; you can ask me for one any time, and I'd be happy to oblige." she replied, smiling back at him.

"I know, Raeya mine, but it seems you always offer before I have a chance to ask." he responded slightly teasingly, as he held her close.

"Good point, though it's only because I can tell when you need one." she stated, laying her head on his chest.

"Exactly love, which is why I'll only ask if I want one but don't need it." he purred, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Why would you want a massage if you don't need it." she asked playfully.

"As I said once before, precious, I love your touch." he answered softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love yours too, especially without the gloves." she told him.

"Yes my angel, I'm aware." he replied, grinning to himself.

They lay together in silence for awhile, simply enjoying each other's presence. When Jareth looked down at her again, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled affectionately before shifting her onto the bed and getting up.

"Goodnight, Raeya mine, sweet dreams." he whispered, kissing her lovingly and then disappearing.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Raeya woke to the feeling of random patterns being lightly traced on her back.

"Not your most inspired wake up tactic." she mumbled sleepily.

"True, but I was certain you would prefer this method as opposed to me bringing Spunk in here and letting him jump all over your bed." he told her.

"You wouldn't dare." she said darkly.

"Wouldn't I, precious? Are you sure?" he asked teasingly.

"Not unless you want to be hit in the face with a goblin flying at approximately fifty miles per hour." she threatened.

"Since when are you in such a bad mood when you first wake up?" he questioned.

"I'm not, but I would be if you ever pulled a stunt like the one you just described." she replied.

"Hm, so your sense of humor just hasn't kicked in yet." he commented.

"Nope, not until I've either been up for at least an hour or I've had something to eat." she stated.

"Dually noted, love; now move over a bit so I can lie down with you for a few minutes." he told her, smiling.

She was still a little groggy, but she managed to drag herself far enough over to one side of the bed that he could comfortably join her on it. As soon as he got situated, she cuddled up beside him in her favorite position; one arm around his torso and her head on his chest. In response, he wrapped one arm around her, keeping her close as he reveled in the feeling of being completely at peace that he only had when they were together like this. She sighed contentedly, as if sensing his current emotions. Maybe she was; it's not like it was outside the realm of possibility. His musings were cut short when she spoke.

"So, what are we getting into today?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet; any suggestions precious?" he responded.

"Alright, do you have any work you need to take care of today?" she questioned.

"No, I'm all yours Raeya mine." he answered with a smile.

"Hm, what to do with you when I have you all to myself for a whole day?" she wondered.

"Anything you wish, my love." he purred.

"How about we go for a walk in the Labyrinth?" she suggested.

Jareth grinned, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You truly are a little angel, precious thing." he remarked.

"What do you mean?" she replied, frowning slightly.

"Nothing negative, I assure you. I simply find it amusing that you chose something so very innocent to spend the day doing. Especially considering that I gave you a completely blank slate and told you we could do anything you wished. Although I suppose I should've expected it, knowing you as well as I do." he explained, smiling affectionately at her.

Raeya was silent for a few moments, staring at him with somewhat narrowed eyes.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to be offended by what you said. Contrary to what you seem to believe, I am not without a dark side; I simply make a conscious effort to repress it as much as possible. Just because I chose to spend the day going for a walk and talking with you doesn't mean I didn't consider other things. It only means I do not have a one track hormone driven mind." she told him.

"I apologize, Raeya mine. I did not mean to insult you. All I meant is that I find it endearing every time you do something that shows how very different you are from anyone I've ever met before." he responded, gently caressing the side of her face.

"Alright, I believe you didn't mean it offensively; so I forgive you." she said, her expression softening again.

"Thank you, precious; I could not bear to have you angry with me for very long." he replied, holding her a little tighter.

"Good, because I don't ever want to be mad at you for very long." she stated.

"I'm happy to hear it, love. Now let me have my good morning kiss, and then I'll let you get dressed." he said, grinning.

"Hm, you ask for a kiss every night and every morning? Careful Jareth or I might start thinking you love me or something." she teased, grinning back at him.

"By all means, Raeya mine, assume away." he responded playfully.

"If you say so." she purred, before giving him a gentle and loving kiss.

He kissed her back immediately with the same softness, as he wove his fingers into her deep red waves. She followed suit a moment later, running her own fingers through his feather soft hair. When they pulled apart, he smiled lovingly at her.

"How did I get so lucky as to have your love, precious?" he mused.

"Luck helped you find me, but you earned my love all by yourself." she replied softly, smiling back at him.

"Good, because I would hate to have to rely on luck to help me keep it." he stated.

"So, what's the dress code for today?" she asked.

"Whatever you wish, love." he answered.

"Oh boy, free reign! My favorite!" she said happily, crawling off the bed and bounding over to her closet.

Jareth laughed at her excitement, before getting off of the bed as well and disappearing to his own room.

Raeya browsed through her wardrobe and finally decided she would surprise him today. She picked out a moss green dress with a neckline that left most of her shoulders bare and stopped right above her breasts. It had gold embroidery around all the edges of the fabric, and seemed to be made of lightweight, extremely soft cotton. She found a braided gold belt to go with it that hung loosely around her hips, and as usual matching green slippers. After brushing her hair, she put on the gold headband and both her necklaces before she left her room to meet Jareth.

As soon as he saw her his eyes widened in shock, but the look was quickly replaced with a grin that was there for two reasons. The first was obvious; he hadn't expected her to wear a dress when she didn't have to, though he was quite pleased that she had. The second was that they had unknowingly dressed to match yet again; he was wearing a deep green poet's shirt and dark brown pants with his usual boots.

"I must say Raeya mine, this is a most pleasant surprise." he commented, getting a little thrill when he noticed the pendant that matched his.

"I hoped it would be. After all, it's not like I would do this for myself." she responded playfully.

"I know, love, and thank you. The gesture is much appreciated." he told her, gently kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome, and interestingly enough, we match." she replied, smiling with amusement.

"Yes, I noticed; thought provoking, isn't it?" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her down the hall.

Breakfast was quite a bit different that day, considering that Raeya had never worn her 'pendant of authority' in front of the goblins before.

"Raeya lady Queen now?" Spunk asked.

"No, but I'm in charge if something happens to your King." she answered.

"Yeah, that what Queen is, right?" he responded.

"That's true, but the King and the Queen are both in charge no matter what. I'm not in charge unless the King isn't here or can't do his job." she explained.

"Spunk confused, don't know what to call that." he replied, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it Spunk. Just keep treating me the same as you always have." she told him, patting the little goblin's back.

"Ok Raeya lady." he said, smiling.

After breakfast, Jareth transported them to a quiet section of the Labyrinth where they could walk and discuss things undisturbed.

"Honestly precious, I have no idea how to explain your current position to the goblins either; at least not in a way that would make sense to them." he remarked, offering his arm to her.

"That's why I've decided not to attempt it. Just let them think nothing has changed until I really am the Queen." she responded, taking hold of his arm.

Suddenly, she froze where she stood with an expression of panic.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked worriedly, turning to face her.

"You said I couldn't leave the castle for a month." she answered shakily.

"Relax Raeya mine, you're safe in the Labyrinth as well. I told you, it wants to protect you as much as I do. In a way, it's part of the castle." he replied, placing a hand gently on the side of her face.

She sighed in relief, her expression returning to normal.

"I'm sorry, I got paranoid. You wouldn't have brought me out here if it wasn't safe." she stated.

"It's alright, precious; you didn't take it for granted. I'm proud of you." he said, smiling and holding his arm out again.

"Thank you." she responded, taking his arm as they continued walking.

"You're welcome; so, what did you wish to talk about?" he asked.

"Anything that comes to mind; like, you never told me heterochromatic eyes run in your family." she answered.

"It never really seemed important." he replied, shrugging.

"Are you an only child?" she questioned.

"I am; I suppose my parents decided I was enough of a handful all by myself." he told her somewhat bitterly.

"Do Fae have last names?" she inquired.

"The closest thing we have to last names is adding where we're from or who our parents are after stating our first names." he said.

"How do Fae healers usually make use of their talents?" she asked.

"Some move in with a royal to be a personal healer; others settle in towns or villages and take care of the residents. A few travel around helping anyone they come across who needs it." he responded.

"Can they heal themselves?" she questioned.

"In a way, yes. The only difference is that they don't need to make a conscious effort to heal themselves; their bodies do it automatically." he answered.

"Alright, your turn. You can ask me anything." she said.

"What was your fondest childhood dream?" he asked.

"I'm living it; I always dreamed of finding my way to a magical world where I could stay forever." she replied.

Jareth smiled, knowing he had been able to make one of her fondest dreams come true.

"What is your worst irrational fear?" he inquired.

"Zombies, definitely zombies." she responded, shuddering.

"Really precious, a reanimated corpse?" he questioned.

"I've had an abnormally strong fear of death my entire life for no apparent reason. The idea of a dead, half rotted human being walking around and moaning, not to mention attacking the living, deeply disturbs me." she elaborated.

"Hm, interesting. Before you met me, if you had the chance to become any magical creature, what would you have chosen?" he asked.

"A mermaid, I've always wanted to be a mermaid." she answered, smiling.

"Do elaborate love, why a mermaid?" he wondered.

"I love swimming and I love the ocean. When I was little, I was practically raised at the beach every summer. My mom taught me how to swim as soon as I could, and before that she would always play with me in the water so I was comfortable in it. I always wished I could breathe underwater so I could stay down for as long as I wanted to. I used to study the ocean itself as well as the creatures that lived in it. When I'm near the ocean, I always feel relaxed and at peace. Mermaids can live in any body of water, but I would've chosen to live in the sea." she explained.

"What about now? If given the option, would you still want to be a mermaid?" he questioned softly.

"No, if I became a mermaid I couldn't be with you." she replied, looking up at him.

Jareth smiled once again, and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy you feel that way, because granting you that wish would've broken my heart beyond repair." he told her.

"I know, and I could never do that to you." she said softly.

"I love you too, my most precious thing." he responded.


	28. Chapter 28

They'd been walking for quite awhile, and judging by the sun's position it was late afternoon; so they decided to head back to the castle. Considering that it was his Labyrinth, Jareth knew exactly how to get them there as quickly as possible without using magic. When they reached the castle it wasn't quite time for dinner yet, so Raeya suggested they go to the library. He asked why out of curiosity, and she told him she wanted to do some studying on Fae healing magic. In response, he'd smiled at her enthusiasm and transported them straight there. The rest of the afternoon was spent on one of the couches in the library reading together; Jareth sitting on one end and Raeya stretched out across the whole thing with her head on his lap.

After dinner, they went to her room, where he revealed a little surprise of his own.

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight, and I thought you might like to watch." he began. "So I've made the roof temporarily invisible." he finished, grinning.

She immediately looked up, and gasped upon seeing an unobstructed view of the night sky.

"I also thought we might curl up on the window seat and watch it together." he added softly.

She smiled excitedly at him and nodded. Once again, she sat on his lap with her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder while he wrapped both arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers. The two of them looked on in fascination as a few streaks of light here and there slowly became a myriad. Raeya noticed that, unlike the meteor showers she had seen Aboveground, the Underground's meteor showers were much heavier and very colorful. It was almost like watching fireworks. When the last few had fallen, Jareth picked her up and carried her over to her bed. After setting her down, he waved a hand first above his head to restore the ceiling's opacity and then over her to change her clothes.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." she commented, as he lay down beside her.

"Of course, but it's faster with magic so we have more time together." he replied, grinning.

"I love you too, Jareth." she responded, smiling affectionately.

When she was comfortably settled, he began singing a different Fae song to her. The lyrics were still in Gaelic, but if the melody was anything to go by she guessed it was a love song. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt him gently tuck her hair behind her ear. A few minutes later, satisfied that she would not awaken, he got off of the bed.

"Goodnight, my precious love." he whispered, kissing her softly before disappearing to his own room.

That night, Raeya's dreams were anything but pleasant. She dreamed she was running through a dark forest, being chased by Unseelie Fae. Everything she did to try to slow them down wasn't working, and she was scanning the woods in front of her desperately for help.

"I wish the Goblin King Jareth was here right now!" she yelled.

Frantically, she looked everywhere for any sign of a white barn owl or a wild pale blond mane. There was nothing but the dark shapes behind her, their eyes glowing red. At last she reached a clearing, just when she felt a hand grip her shoulder painfully. Its claws dug in, allowing for no escape as more hands grabbed her.

"Jareth!" she screamed, trying with all her strength to break free.

Suddenly, he appeared on the other side of the clearing with a devious smirk on his face.

"Jareth, help me!" she called, reaching out to him.

He didn't move, and then she appeared beside him, Sarah. Jareth turned to face her before wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her. She kissed him back, draping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

"No." Raeya choked in a whisper, feeling like she was going to be sick as her heart shattered and tears streaked her face.

When they broke the kiss, the two of them smiled at each other and then turned their backs on her.

"Jareth please, I need help!" she yelled, the Unseelie Fae slowly dragging her backwards.

Jareth kept one arm around Sarah's waist as they walked into the forest together, fading from her sight.

"Don't leave me." she sobbed, her strength failing as she blacked out.

With a loud gasp Raeya awoke, sitting bolt upright in bed. Her hands were shaking as she reached up and touched her face; she'd been crying for real as well. There was no way she was going back to sleep alone, so she got up and went to Jareth's room. Once there, she walked straight over to his bed and slid under the covers beside him. Sensing the surge of negative emotion, even in his sleep, he instantly woke up and turned toward it.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked worriedly, upon seeing her distressed expression.

"I had a nightmare." she answered quietly, laying her head on his chest and clinging to him like he would disappear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered gently.

"Not tonight; just hold me, please." she replied, her voice wavering as though she was on the verge of tears.

Jareth frowned in confusion; he'd never seen her so upset before. Still, she did not wish to discuss the details at the moment, so he would simply do as she asked and make sure she felt as safe as possible.

"Alright precious, you can go back to sleep. It's all over now." he said soothingly, putting one arm around her and holding her protectively.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime love, I'm always here for you." he responded softly.

Raeya slept peacefully for the rest of the night, undisturbed by any more dreams.

The following morning Jareth awakened first as usual, and smiled when he saw his beloved curled up beside him. A moment later it faded though, as he remembered why she was there. He tried to imagine what kind of nightmare could've possibly shaken her so badly; it wasn't like her to be unnerved by a dream. Finally he decided not to contemplate it, and instead began gently stroking her hair with his free hand.

About fifteen minutes later Raeya woke up as well, but stayed where she was, enjoying her current position.

"Good morning, precious. I trust you slept well after joining me." he said quietly.

"Yeah I did, how about you?" she asked.

"I slept quite peacefully, knowing you were beside me." he purred, smiling.

"I liked sleeping next to you too." she replied, smiling back.

"Would you be willing to tell me about your nightmare now?" he questioned gently.

"It's probably going to upset you, and I'm pretty sure I'll start crying again if I talk about it." she answered sadly, her smile fading.

"As much as I hate seeing you cry, love, if you refuse to acknowledge a nightmare it's likely to plague you again. The events in your nightmare might upset me, but it's not you I'll be upset with." he told her softly.

Raeya was silent for a few moments, before sighing and nodding.

"I was running through a dark forest, and a hoard of Unseelie Fae was chasing me. I tried everything I could think of to slow them down, but nothing worked. Everywhere I looked; there was nothing but the forest and no one to help me. Then I wished for you as loud as I could; you didn't appear. I got to a clearing right before they caught up to me. Their hands were rough and their claws were digging into my skin. I screamed your name as I tried to break free, and suddenly you were standing on the other side of the clearing. When I called out to you for help, you didn't move, and then…" she paused for a moment, trying to gather her strength. "Then Sarah appeared beside you. You kissed her, and she kissed you back; I felt like I was dying. I begged you for help one last time, but the two of you just turned your backs and walked away. They started pulling me backwards as I blacked out, and then I woke up." she finished, her eyes welling with tears despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

Jareth was shocked into speechlessness, and a little hurt that some part of her subconscious mind still didn't completely trust him. However, his protective side took over when he saw her tears; he immediately wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close and holding her tight.

"Precious, I would never abandon you like that. I'd be there to protect you the instant you were in danger." he promised, using his firm but gentle tone.

"If she called you, would you go to her?" Raeya questioned guiltily, hating to even ask.

"No, I made a vow that I would have nothing more to do with her, and I intend to keep it." he answered.

"Not even if she said she loved you?" Raeya continued softly.

"I gave her six years and three direct opportunities to accept my love. She denied me every time. I even went so far as to look at her dreams to make sure she wasn't subconsciously in love with me and simply unable to accept the fact. There was nothing but resentment toward me. She got married, had children, and for all I know is living happily ever after with her family. I don't care if her marriage falls apart or her husband dies, and she suddenly decides she wants me as a result. It's too late now; I am in love with you, and she has no power over me." he told her as adamantly as possible.

"I'm sorry; I trust you, honestly I do. It's just my damn insecurity." she replied, her tears beginning to fall.

"You don't have to apologize, love. I'm not taking any of this personally. All I'm trying to do is convince your subconscious mind that it has nothing to fear from me." he responded gently, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"You shouldn't have to do that. I should completely trust that you're not going to leave me for anyone by now." she stated, berating herself.

Jareth sighed and pulled her up into a sitting position with him, before taking her face in his hands.

"Raeya mine, you have done nothing wrong. I will not fault you for a dream over which you had no control." he said, drying her tears.

"So, you're sure you're not upset then?" she asked tentatively.

"Not at you, precious thing. Would you like me to prove it?" he answered, smiling.

"Yes please." she replied, smiling back.

He was more than happy to do so and swiftly captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She responded immediately, lacing her fingers into his hair and caressing his ears with her thumbs. He growled in pleasure as he moved one hand to the back of her neck and wrapped the opposite arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Feeling somewhat bold, she traced his lower lip with her tongue and was just a little surprised when he granted her request. Unexpected though it was he couldn't help but be proud of her courage, and allowed her to explore without distraction. After a few moments, he decided to test something; the hand on the back of her neck was shifted over to the side of her head where he proceeded to softly run his fingers across her ear. She moaned appreciatively, leaning into his touch. He smiled inwardly, before returning his hand to the back of her neck and trailing small gentle kisses all the way to her weak spot. Once there he bit down gingerly, then massaged the area with his tongue. She breathed his name in pleasure, followed by another moan. He growled again, loving the way she'd said his name, and reconnected their lips for one more kiss. When they finally broke for air both of them were panting a bit, their eyes dark with desire.

"I love you so, Raeya my angel." he said softly, leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you too, my Jareth." she responded happily.

"Yes precious, always yours." he agreed, smiling.

She had never called him hers before; finally she felt confident enough to claim him as her own, and it was about time.

"Your ears are getting more sensitive, love, and if I'm not mistaken they're changing shape as well." he commented.

"Really, let me see!" she replied excitedly.

"As you wish." he consented, creating a mirror.

She eagerly examined her reflection, turning her head from side to side for a better look at her ears. Sure enough, they were losing their roundness and developing the pointed tips she loved so much. Wondering if anything else was different, she bared her teeth so she could check them too. Her canines had already gotten a bit longer and a little sharper. Then she held up her hands for a look at her nails; they had grown and started to taper, but they weren't pointy yet.

"This is so awesome!" she exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"I must admit, I cannot wait until your transformation is complete. I'm so looking forward to you being a Fae." he stated, smiling.

"Why is that, Jareth?" she asked playfully.

"It means I can have you by my side forever." he whispered lovingly.

"You know I'd stay with you even longer." she replied softly.

"I know, precious. You love me just as much as I love you." he purred.

"Don't ever forget it." she responded.

"I won't if you won't, Raeya mine." he told her, smiling.

Later that night Jareth made sure she had the same dream again, but with a much better ending. Once again, she ran through the dark forest being chased by Unseelie Fae. However, this time when she wished for him he appeared instantly between her and her pursuers. He pulled her protectively to his side before hurling a crystal at the dark hoard. It exploded in a brilliant flash of light, and when it faded they were all gone. Satisfied that the threat was no more, he turned to her with a smile only to be immediately caught in a tight embrace. Still smiling he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Thank you Jareth, for saving me." she said softly.

"You need not thank me, precious. I love you dearly, and I will always be there for you; even after the world falls down." he told her, before giving her a gentle and loving kiss.

Raeya quickly responded, kissing him back as everything faded to white signaling the end of the dream. The following morning, Jareth received an extra long and very loving kiss as a thank you; which he was extremely pleased with.


	29. Chapter 29

The remainder of the week was spent finding things to do around the castle. Activities included reading in the library, playing various board games, hide and seek in the Escher room, and much to Raeya's chagrin, the continuation of her dance lessons. Jareth most definitely had the upper hand in chess, as Raeya was only familiar with how the pieces moved and had no idea how to strategize in that particular game. However, she did manage to outmaneuver him in checkers most of the time. In backgammon, it seemed they were evenly matched. Their game of hide and seek in the Escher room was by far the most entertaining game of hide and seek she had ever played; though at some point it went from hide and seek to tag. Even her dance lessons were going better; she chalked it up to becoming a Fae, while he maintained that her species had nothing to do with it. Reading in the library was her favorite; curling up with Jareth and a book was pretty close to as good as it could get for her. On some level, the opinion was mutual. However, he would've preferred that her attention not be on a book. At the end of the week Raeya stood in front of a full length mirror, looking over her new reflection.

"What do you think, my love?" Jareth asked, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think that I finally am what I was always meant to be." she answered, smiling.

Her ears were now fully pointed as were her teeth and her nails were now completely white, tapering at the base and making a sharp point at the tip. Even her hair seemed to be softer and shinier.

"I think you were already extraordinarily beautiful before, but now you are even more so." he told her, kissing her cheek softly.

"You like it too, huh?" she said playfully, grinning.

"Very much, precious, and I look forward to seeing you with royalty markings as well." he purred, grinning back.

"Those won't show up until we're married, will they?" she stated questioningly.

"You are correct, Raeya mine." he answered.

"I think someone's running out of patience." she teased.

"Can you blame me, love? After all, it has been four years." he replied.

"To an immortal, four years should be naught but the blink of an eye." she commented.

"True, but love can warp even an immortal's sense of time. Although it has only been four years, I feel as if I've known you all my life; even to a Fae, seven hundred fifty years is significant." he told her.

"It won't be much longer now." she responded.

"I know precious, and in the meantime I need to teach you how to use and control your magic. We cannot have you causing explosions every time you blink." he stated, grinning.

"Aww, but that sounds like fun; I like explosions." she told him playfully.

"Yes Raeya mine, but even you have to admit how extremely unsafe it would be for any living thing to be anywhere near you." he replied.

"Oh alright." she sighed in mock disappointment.

"Trust me when I say you're going to enjoy magic lessons a lot more than dance lessons, love." he said, smiling.

Raeya's magic training would be conducted outdoors, for safety reasons, but still within the castle grounds. Lesson number one was control, and Jareth taught her through meditation and precision exercises. The meditation was simple; she had no trouble imagining herself internalizing her power and letting it reach no further from her than was necessary to create an aura. Precision on the other hand, was an altogether different beast. For that, he created a crystal and left it hovering in midair about ten feet away from where she stood.

"Now, I want you to make a hole in it as small as you possibly can and straight through the center." he told her.

She nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before raising her hand so it was pointed at the crystal. Focusing her magic to a pinpoint, she visualized a tiny hole forming in the middle of the transparent sphere. A second later the orb cracked and shattered.

"Frack." she muttered, lowering her arm.

"It's alright, precious; I didn't expect you to get it on your first try." he stated, creating another crystal.

Once again she concentrated on imagining a small hole in the crystal, but this time she put less energy into the magic. Unfortunately, all she managed to do that time was slice it in half. The next few tries were no different, resulting in one crystal with a chip in it, one with a large chunk missing, one that somehow became hollow, and the last one exploded into dust from her frustration.

"Here, let me help." he said gently, standing right behind her.

He raised her arm again, placing his own over it with his hand behind hers. The other arm was wrapped around her waist in hopes of relaxing her.

"Picture a string running from the tip of your index finger to the center of the crystal. Then let your magic flow along the string and through the crystal." he told her.

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to visualize what he described. When she had a good mental image, she let the magic follow the string. There was a small clinking noise, at which she opened her eyes. The crystal was still there, but she couldn't see anything different from that distance. Jareth took his arm from atop hers and beckoned the crystal with one finger. It floated into his hand, and closer examination revealed a hole straight through the center no larger in diameter than the head of a pin.

"Excellent work, love." he purred, smiling.

"I have the best teacher in the Underground." she replied, smiling back.

"Careful Raeya mine, you're feeding my ego and some believe it's already overstuffed." he stated.

"Then I believe they're mistaking confidence for arrogance." she answered.

"Oh precious thing, you would defend me to your last; does your loyalty know no bounds?" he questioned.

"Not unless you give me a good reason to limit it." she said.

"Then I shall have to be certain never to betray your trust or your love." he responded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've learned you well, my angel." he told her.

"I would have to agree with that." she replied.

"Lesson number two is tomorrow, aiming and blocking." he stated, leading her back inside the castle.

The next day was interesting to say the least. Raeya's aim was fantastic, but blocking didn't come nearly as easily to her. She had an unfortunate tendency to either flinch or imitate a deer caught in headlights when she saw something flying toward her.

"Precious, you cannot be afraid of the crystal if you're going to block it." Jareth commented.

"I'm sorry; force of habit based on bad experiences in gym class." she answered.

"I know you to be very brave, my love. What keeps you from facing this head on?" he asked.

"There's a genuine threat, and I'm not protecting anything." she replied.

"I promise, Raeya mine, if any of those crystals hit you the only result will be a small shower of glitter, nothing more." he told her.

"Will you stand behind me, so I have a reason not to duck?" she requested.

"If you think it'll help, precious." he responded, smiling.

This time when the crystal came flying at her, instinct said to dodge, but she remembered Jareth at her back. So, she stood up straight and raised the strongest protective barrier she could create. The crystal hit the wall of magic, instantly shattering into a glittery mess. A few moments later, Jareth wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well done, Raeya mine; it seems your courage knows no bounds when protecting something or someone you love." he purred softly.

"Of course, Jareth; I can't have anything messing up that pretty face of yours." she teased, grinning at him.

"Is that so, love? What makes you think me incapable of defending myself?" he replied, returning the grin.

"Nothing, I know you can take care of yourself." she stated.

"Yes precious; and now you can defend yourself as well." he said.

"What makes you think I couldn't before?" she asked.

"That's a loaded question, isn't it?" he replied.

"That depends on how you answer it." she told him.

"Well in that case, I'm certain you're perfectly capable of self defense against non-magical threats; and now you can protect yourself against magical threats too." he answered.

"Spoken like a true Fae." she said, smiling.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" he questioned.

"Even if you weren't, you know I can't stay mad at you for long." she responded.

"I know, Raeya mine; it's one of my favorite things about you." he stated, smiling and kissing her softly.

"Of course it is; it means you don't have to worry about long drawn out fights with me." she answered bluntly.

"Oh precious, don't look at it that way. Think of it as being mature enough to not hold a grudge." he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Why are you so cuddly all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason to lavish affection upon my beloved?" he questioned, turning her to face him.

"I suppose you don't, but you usually have a reason regardless." she told him.

"You just faced your fear for the sake of my well being. I believe that merits some display of love." he responded, gently caressing her face.

"Then you'd better keep going; it's not like I make a habit of standing up to what scares me." she teased, grinning slyly.

"I thought you had learned by now not to tempt me, precious." he purred, playing along.

"I never tempt you more than I know you can resist." she retorted.

"Oh really, love? How can you be sure you know my limits?" he asked, maintaining his seductive tone.

"Easily, my limits keep me from pushing you anywhere near yours." she answered.

"What if I told you that you have pushed me very close to the edge on several occasions?" he whispered, pinning her body against his.

"I would ask you who you are and what you'd done with Jareth, because you cannot lie." she responded calmly.

"You're ignoring the possibility that no one has done anything with me and I'm telling the truth." he stated.

"When, exactly, have I done anything to strain the mighty Goblin King's self control?" she questioned.

"What fun would there be in telling you? If I did, you might stop doing certain things I enjoy very much." he replied, smirking.

"Alright, I give; are you serious or are you just playing a game?" she asked.

"You can relax, Raeya mine; I was only having a little fun. However, you did start to push the envelope the morning after I first brought you here. I would advise you to be wary of how low you let your hands wander." he answered, the smirk becoming a grin.

"Dually noted." she said, blushing.

"It's not that I didn't like what you were doing, but for the sake of your chastity you'd better save it for the wedding night." he told her.

"I get it! Moving on, changing subject!" she responded, her blush darkening.

"Calm down, precious. It's alright; we won't discuss it further." he replied soothingly.

"What is wrong with me? I'm almost twenty two years old, and I still freak out when we talk about that." she commented, leaning her forehead against his chest.

"Nothing is wrong with you, love. You're just beautifully unique." he said, holding her gently.

"What if I can't get over it? How am I going to live with myself knowing I can't give you what you want without collapsing into hysterics?" she continued.

"You're over-thinking this, literally. Coherent logical thought plays no part in physical intimacy; it's entirely driven by emotion and instinct." he stated.

"I think that's what scares me; having to let go of my self control." she told him quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Raeya mine. Just trust me, and I promise that when the time comes I'll make sure your logical rational mind is a million miles away." he replied softly, stroking her hair.

"I'm starting to think you're the angel Jareth, for putting up with this particular flaw of mine." she remarked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I do not see it as a flaw, precious; as I've said before, it is merely an obstacle that I wish to help you overcome." he responded.

"I know, and your patience means more to me than I can say." she said.

"You've earned it, love. My heart is yours, and I would never do anything to betray your trust." he told her.

"Why aren't you afraid?" she asked.

"You think I'm not scared, Raeya mine? I'm nervous too, but I love you and that overrides any fear I have." he answered.

"Well now I feel pathetic." she remarked, burying her face in his shoulder.

"No precious, you're not pathetic. I've had centuries to learn how to conquer my fears and practice doing so. You will learn as well, in time." he told her, gently lifting her face to meet his gaze.

"You make so many excuses for me." she commented.

"I prefer to think of it as being accepting and forgiving of your shortcomings. Besides, you do the same for me, do you not?" he replied, grinning.

"I suppose I do." she agreed, smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

"You know love, now that you're a Fae we should probably start tracking down your ancestor." he remarked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Your magical forte is healing, and I'm not very knowledgeable on that kind of magic. If you're going to learn how to use it, you need a teacher. Who better than a relative?" he answered.

"Are you sure my ancestor will even want to meet me? What if they don't want to have anything to do with me?" she questioned apprehensively.

"Fear not, Raeya mine; fickle as the Fae can be, we do believe in family ties." he replied.

"Your tenuous relationship with your parents doesn't exactly support that claim." she told him.

"Why the sudden cruelty, precious?" he asked, frowning and feeling somewhat hurt by her comment.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." she apologized, wrapping her arms around him gently.

"All is forgiven, love." he responded, returning the embrace and kissing the top of her head.

"So, shall we head off to the library?" she suggested.

"That would be the logical starting place." he agreed, leading her into the castle.

When they reached the library, Jareth summoned the same books they'd looked through the first time. Luckily, it wasn't too difficult to locate the possibilities. He compared her features to one picture after another; then froze when he picked up the last book. His eyes darted back and forth between her face and the picture, as though in disbelief of what he saw.

"What is it; did you find something?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. You're the spitting image of a very skilled Fae healer named Siobhan; the only difference is that she looks older, and she has your mother's eyes." he answered, turning the book around for her to see.

Raeya took a close look at the image, and was surprised to see a woman who could've been her future self staring back at her.

"That's amazing; it's like looking into the future." she commented softly.

"I told you, Fae genes are always exact matches when passed down." he replied.

"I know, but I was only expecting the same hair or eye color. She looks so much like me. Does the book say where she lives?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I'm not happy about it. She lives near my parents." he responded, with a look of dread on his face.

"Oh Jareth, I'm sorry; you don't have to go with me to visit her if you don't want to." she told him, taking one of his hands in hers.

"No precious, I promised to help you with this and I'll not back out now." he said, gently squeezing her hand.

"Have I mentioned lately how very much I love you?" she questioned, smiling brightly.

"That makes no difference to me, Raeya mine, as I never tire of hearing you say those three lovely words." he answered, pulling her onto his lap.

"Is that so, my Jareth?" she purred, tracing random patterns on the bare part of his chest.

"Yes love, as surely as I am yours." he replied, growling softly at her touch.

"Hm, then shall I say my right words, Goblin King?" she asked, quoting the book.

"Say it for me, precious; say the words." he whispered, holding her closer.

"I love you so very much Jareth, forever and with all my heart." she told him softly, running her fingers through his hair.

He growled happily, before crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She responded immediately, throwing her arms around his neck and tackling him onto his back. Smiling inwardly, he pinned her against him with one hand on the back of her neck and the opposite arm around her waist. She moaned in pleasure, as she gently caressed his ears. He growled again, running his tongue across her lower lip and finally using her recently developed ear sensitivity to his advantage. Another louder moan escaped her, as she went virtually limp in his arms. Had he not been kissing her senseless, Jareth would've been grinning like a Cheshire cat. Instead, he took the opportunity to explore her mouth and run a hand along the curve of her back. She sighed happily, slipping both hands under his shirt to gently caress his shoulders. He moaned softly, sliding his hand further down her back, curious to see how low she would allow him to get before she stopped him. To his extreme surprise, she let him do as he pleased with no opposition; so he continued down slowly over her posterior, feeling its perfect shape and softness. Not wanting to push his luck, he growled happily one more time, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving his hand back up to her waist. Finally they broke for air, although neither one of them wanted to.

"Jareth, what is it about the library that has us always ending up in a horizontal position on the couch?" she asked, still a bit short of breath.

"I'm not sure; though we have been here a few times without eventually kissing each other breathless." he answered, chuckling a little.

"True, but we always curl up together." she replied.

"Yes we do, precious. Perhaps it's because the library is a quiet secluded area where we are highly unlikely to be disturbed." he responded, grinning.

"I suppose that makes sense." she agreed, smiling back.

"So, it seems you're feeling especially brave today." he purred, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean letting your hand wander a little lower than usual?" she answered, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"What else could I possibly be talking about, love?" he questioned, giving her a suggestive stare.

"Well, maybe I decided one good act of courage deserves another, or maybe I trust you and thought you deserved a reward for promising to stand by me through an adventure that may or may not involve a run in with your parents." she explained, smiling.

"Oh Raeya mine, you are so generous." he told her, smiling back and kissing her softly.

"You're welcome, my Jareth, and I love you too." she replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know, precious, this is another thing I shall never tire of." he commented, gently stroking her hair.

"Really, you think you'll never get tired of cuddling with me?" she asked, toying with a few longer strands of his hair.

"I know I will never get tired of cuddling with you, my love." he answered, smiling and kissing the top of her head.

"Again, I love you too, my Jareth." she responded, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, forever yours, my precious Raeya." he told her, growling appreciatively.

The next day, Jareth started teaching her his own magical specialty, conjuring. He had to admit, a part of him was surprised at how fast she got the hang of it; then again, another part of him wasn't, considering her impressive imagination.

"Excellent work, love; it seems you have no trouble bringing objects from your mind into reality. That's good, conjuring is one of the most useful types of magic." he commented, grinning proudly.

She smiled in response, and summoned one of his trademark baubles.

"It's a crystal, nothing more; but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." she recited, quoting him as she walked slowly towards him while swaying her hips.

"Oh really precious, my dreams?" he asked, wearing his sexy smirk.

"Yes my Jareth, your dreams." she answered, standing so close to him they were almost touching but not quite.

"You innocent little minx, I wouldn't look at that crystal if I were you." he warned, his smirk growing more predatory.

"Why not; are your dreams that dirty?" she questioned, giving him an accusatory look.

"There's nothing impure about them, Raeya mine. If you dare to take a glance, you'll notice that both of us are wearing a wedding ring." he replied defensively.

"Fine, I'll give you that one." she responded.

"You know on second thought, watch that dream closely; you might learn a thing or two, maybe even get some inspiration." he said, wearing a devilish grin.

"That is so not happening, Jareth!" she growled, tossing the crystal over her shoulder and dissolving it into dust.

"I promise love, eventually you will be comfortable discussing such things." he told her.

"You mean someday I'm going to stop feeling dirty at the mere mention of it?" she asked.

"Yes precious, but that aside I think you're ready to move on to shape-shifting." he answered.

"Finally, I get to be an owl!" she exclaimed happily.

"Excited, are we?" he remarked, smiling.

"Remember, having the ability to transform into an animal is one of my lifelong dreams." she replied.

"I know my little angel; and I suppose it's high time you got your wings. Come with me; we're going to need some altitude." he said, putting an arm around her waist.

Jareth led her to one of the highest towers in the castle, then changed into his owl form and perched on her arm. She reached out slowly with her free hand, gently stroking the silky feathers on his chest. He closed his eyes appreciatively, looking as much like he was smiling as an owl could, before lowering his head so it was under her hand. Raeya smiled as well, taking the hint and petting his head. Then she got an idea, and softly rubbed his neck with two fingers. He leaned into her hand, eyes still closed in enjoyment, before hopping up to her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"You are absolutely beautiful Jareth, no matter what form you're in." she told him.

He gave her a soft hoot in response, then flew down to the floor and changed back into his normal form.

"You were right, love. Neck rubs feel even better as a bird." he commented, grinning.

"I thought you might like that." she replied, smirking.

"Thank you, precious; now let's get to work. Concentrate on the form you wish to take, and imagine how each part of its anatomy corresponds to your own." he responded.

Raeya closed her eyes and did as he said, spreading her fingers as though they were wings.

"Now let the magic in your body flow freely." he told her.

She took a deep breath, trying to relax as she felt herself changing. When she finally opened her eyes, she was looking up at Jareth from a much lower vantage point. Upon holding her hands in front of her eyes, she discovered a pair of feathery wings. Her gasp of surprise came out as a soft screech.

"Very good, Raeya mine, and it appears I was right; you have become an adorable tawny owl." he remarked, smiling as he knelt down and held out his arm for her.

She stepped forward on shaky legs before hopping up on his arm.

"Take it easy on the grip, precious. Your claws are sharp, and I'll not let you fall." he stated, wincing slightly.

Raeya hooted apologetically, loosening her talons as he stood.

"It's alright, love. Controlling yourself in this form will take some practice." he said, stroking her feathers.

In response she extended her wings, flapping them slowly to experiment.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, precious. I won't have you jumping from the window just yet." he told her, grinning.

She gave him a questioning stare, and tilted her head to the side.

"First, try gliding from my arm to the floor." he responded.

She spread her wings to their full span, shifting from foot to foot a few times before jumping off his arm. Keeping her wings as straight as possible, she glided until she was almost to the floor; then stretched her legs out to land. After folding her wings, she turned to face him.

"Excellent, it seems your instincts are serving you well." he said, smiling.

He picked her up gently and placed her on the window sill.

"Watch closely, love. Study my movements, and then try to imitate them." he continued.

With that, Jareth took on his own owl form and joined her on the window sill. He turned his head toward her, winking before jumping off the edge and sailing into the sky. She followed him with her eyes, in awe of his graceful flight. When he landed back on the window sill, he returned to his normal body.

"Don't be afraid, Raeya mine. Just follow your instincts, and if you start to falter I will save you." he told her softly.

She gazed up at him nervously, unsure if she could bring herself to jump. Understanding her hesitance, he comfortingly stroked her feathers and kissed the top of her head.

"I promised to always protect you, remember? Trust me, precious; I will not let you come to harm." he vowed.

Raeya took a calming breath, and then leapt from the window. She allowed her instincts to take over, trying to tap into the knowledge of her inner owl. To her surprise, this paid off, and flying came to her like second nature. Soon she was soaring across the sky, reveling in the feeling of pure freedom and being alive. When she finally sailed back in through the window, she landed gently on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me, love. That was a beautiful first flight." he commented, smiling.

In response, she simply glided down to the floor and changed back into her normal shape.

"Such a fast learner; how did you manage it?" he asked, with a look of amusement on his face.

"I became one with my inner owl and let its instincts guide me." she answered.

"That's quite impressive, Raeya mine. I should've known you would think of it." he responded, grinning.

"It just seemed like the logical thing to do; and thank you for the words of encouragement. I don't think I could've done it without them." she told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm always here to support you, precious thing." he replied, returning the embrace.

"I know my Jareth." she said, kissing him lovingly.

He smiled inwardly, kissing her back as he held her close. She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck and laced her fingers into his silky hair. He growled happily, clutching her waist in a possessive hold. When they broke for air, he leaned his forehead against hers while staring affectionately into her eyes.

"Oh my love, I am truly the luckiest Fae in the Underground to have your heart." he remarked softly.

"Actually, I believe that title belongs to me." she replied.

"Why is that, Raeya mine?" he asked.

"I'm a Fae who was once a human trapped in a depressing and magic-less world. Then the Goblin King came into my life, fell in love with me, and carried me off to the Underground to share an endless magical life with him." she answered.

"Hm, that is a convincing argument. How about we share the title as well?" he responded.

"I suppose I can live with that." she agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

The day after, Jareth sent a letter to Raeya's ancestral great grandmother. Raeya was still worried that Siobhan wouldn't reply, but he told her it was worth trying anyway. A few agonizingly nerve wracking days later, they received a response. Jareth immediately sought out his lady, unsurprisingly locating her in the library. He sat down beside her on the couch and she lowered her book, looking at him expectantly.

"Your great grandmother sent you a letter, love. I knew you'd want to read it first, so I haven't opened it." he said gently.

Raeya took a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening the envelope and removing the folded parchment within. Jareth took her hand supportively and she opened her eyes, smiling appreciatively at him as she unfolded the parchment. Upon turning her gaze back to the letter, she saw elegant calligraphy in perfect rows across the page.

"Dearest Raeya, I never thought I would see a descendant of mine again after I left the Aboveground. I'm thrilled to know my lineage is still alive, and I'm even more thrilled to know that one of my great grandchildren has chosen to live in the Underground. Nothing would please me more than to meet you, and I would love to teach you all I know of healing magic. I must admit, I was surprised to learn that you had inherited my proclivity for it. However that knowledge does make me smile, and I hope that someday we can tell each other about our respective ends of the family tree. I look forward to seeing you in person, and until then I wish you the best. Love, your great grandmother Siobhan." she recited, her expression gradually brightening as she read.

"There now, you see precious? You had nothing to worry about." he commented, smiling.

"Maybe so, but unfortunately it's in my nature to worry." she replied.

"Still, I'm happy for you Raeya mine." he stated.

"Thank you." she sighed, collapsing against him in relief.

Jareth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning his head against hers contentedly.

"When do you want to go see her, love?" he asked.

"I think a better question would be; when do you want to go? You said she lives close to your parents. How soon will you be ready for a possible encounter with them?" she replied.

"Honestly precious, there's no such thing as being ready to face my parents. All you can do is go for it and try to hold your own." he answered, sighing.

"Then I guess we can go in a week. That should give her enough of a heads up." she said.

"Alright, Raeya mine." he responded.

The next day Jareth sent a reply to Siobhan, telling her when they would be visiting; she responded a day later, saying that was fine and she was looking forward to it. As the remainder of the week progressed, Raeya's excitement grew but her favorite Fae just got more and more tense. By the time their trip was a day away, Jareth was so on edge she was practically walking on eggshells around him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore; something had to be done. So she asked him to go on a walk with her through the garden, hoping the peaceful setting would make him a little more agreeable.

"Jareth, will you talk to me? You're wound up tighter than a spring, and I'm worried about you." she said gently.

"There's nothing to talk about; I'm fine." he stated dismissively.

"I can tell when something is wrong with you. Remember, you don't have to pretend with me." she continued, taking his hand carefully.

"I told you, nothing is wrong." he persisted, his tone darkening.

"I'm not letting this go, Jareth. I know it's serious when I don't even need to touch you to tell your back is as stiff as a board. Please, let me help you." she replied, stopping and putting her arms around him.

He sighed defeatedly, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, and returned the embrace.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I suppose you're not going to let me get away with that either." he remarked somewhat bitterly.

As much as he loved her, his Raeya had a nasty talent for taking him out of his comfort zone from time to time.

"No, I want my Jareth back, and the only way that's going to happen is if you talk to me." she responded stubbornly.

"Fine, you win. I'm upset because I haven't seen my parents in a very long time, and I have absolutely no idea what to expect if we run into them. It's been centuries since I've had to deal with an unpredictable situation, and on top of that being in their presence makes me uneasy regardless. What's worse is that I can't even be certain of how I'm going to handle myself." he explained.

"Now who's getting all worked up and nervous?" she teased.

"Please Raeya, I'm really not in the mood." he retorted dryly.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just relax; I'll be there for you, no matter what happens." she told him.

"Precious, you don't know what we're up against." he said exasperatedly.

"Hey, since when has there ever been something we couldn't face together?" she asked, placing a hand on the side of his visage.

"I suppose you're right, love. I'll try to calm down, for you." he answered, sighing as he placed his own hand over hers.

"Do you want me to help? I wasn't kidding when I said I could tell how tense you were." she offered.

"That sounds wonderful, Raeya mine." he replied, smiling.

They walked to the library, and once there settled down on one of the couches. Jareth removed his shirt and Raeya started gently relaxing his muscles. He moaned appreciatively, feeling her magic as well as her hands. She couldn't help smiling at how easily she could dissipate his stress. When every bit of tension had left his body, he sighed in relief and lay down on his back with his head on her lap.

"I love you so much, precious thing." he said softly, looking affectionately up at her.

"You're welcome, and I love you too; good to have you back, my Jareth." she responded, grinning at him.

"Thank you, my little angel." he told her, smiling back.

"You know, I just thought of something. I still have one more week before the month is up. Is it safe for me to leave the kingdom?" she asked.

"Fear not, Raeya mine; I've trained you to defend yourself against magical enemies, and I will protect you with my life. Besides, your magic is strong enough by now that I don't think any Unseelie Fae would risk their neck attacking you." he answered.

"I love it when you play my black knight." she sighed happily.

"All the better to keep your affection; and I've found that I rather like being at least one person's hero." he purred softly.

"You've always been my hero, Jareth." she replied.

"I hope I always will be, precious; and I would do anything to stay worthy of that title." he stated.

"Well, thus far you've proven yourself more than worthy. So kiss your damsel hero, as is your right." she told him.

"Wish granted, love, and with pleasure." he consented, wearing his sexy smirk.

That being said, Jareth flipped over and eased her down on the couch, suspending himself above her. His smirk became a feral grin for a split second before he kissed her passionately. She responded instantly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her as she kissed him back. He growled playfully, sliding one hand under her back while the other was buried in her wavy tresses. Raeya sighed happily, moving her own hands gently across his shoulders and down his back. He growled again, this time in pleasure, as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She allowed him the requested access, softly tracing the contours of his ears with her fingers before lacing them into his feathery hair. A deep moan vibrated in his chest as he kissed his way down her neck to her weak spot. Then he gave it a gentle bite, while caressing both of her ears with his thumbs. She inhaled sharply, half gasping and half moaning his name as she clung tightly to him.

"Mine." he growled possessively, before kissing her again.

She had to admit, if anyone else had said that to her she would've vehemently objected; the only person she belonged to was herself. However, when he said it she only felt excitement and pride. Maybe it was the way he said it, or the fact that she knew he didn't mean it as though he was claiming ownership of property. It could even be as simple an explanation as because she loved him, but regardless it gave her one hell of a thrill. She kissed him back with renewed passion, locking her arms around his ribcage and her legs around his waist. He moaned loudly after he broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His breathing was ragged and his pulse was racing as he tried to regain control of himself. When he was sure he could resist the urge to take her right there on the couch, he gently removed her legs from around his waist.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

"If by it you mean narrowly avoiding being ravished, then yes, you did it again." he answered, his voice low and raspy.

"I'm sorry, Jareth; I got a bit carried away." she said sheepishly.

"You need not apologize, love. I was able to keep myself in check, and you stopped when I did." he replied.

"No, I keep pushing your limits while expecting you to restrain yourself; it's not fair, and for that I'm sorry." she told him.

"Oh precious, still so concerned with being fair; relax, I'd much prefer you losing your self control as opposed to me losing mine. I don't think I could forgive myself if I did anything to you against your will." he responded seriously.

"I'm not going to relax until you say you forgive me." she retorted.

"Alright Raeya mine, you're forgiven. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly got you so excited?" he questioned, grinning.

"Must I tell you?" she asked, blushing heavily.

"Come now precious, you can trust me not to laugh." he answered softly.

"I think it was the way you said, 'mine'." she replied quietly.

"Really love, you like it that much when I possessively declare you as my own?" he inquired, his grin getting wider.

"You don't have to rub it in; it's already embarrassing enough." she muttered, still blushing.

"I'll not hold it against you, my angel. Though I do appreciate how much it means that you are not offended when I call you mine." he responded gently.

"In a way, it surprises me. Normally I would balk at someone claiming me, but somehow it doesn't upset me coming from you. I think it's because I understand what you mean by it, and it's not misogynistic at all." she told him.

"I love how well you know me, precious." he remarked, giving her a loving kiss.

"I'm starting to think there's some sort of aphrodisiac hidden in here." she commented.

"Are you sure it's not just because we have a very comfortable couch to lie on?" he questioned, smirking.

"Touché, Goblin King." she answered.

"You know love, it's getting more difficult to stop every time." he stated.

"Which is why I love you all the more for it." she responded, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Thank you, Raeya mine. It helps to know my efforts are acknowledged and appreciated." he told her, smiling.

The following day, they left to visit Siobhan; Jareth got them there via transportation spell. That day, Raeya decided there was no better way to travel; it was fast, easy, and required nothing more than magic. What more could you ask for? When they reached her abode, they appeared in front of a small castle about the size of a mansion. Jareth knocked on the door, and a few moments later it was opened by Siobhan herself. For a second the Fae healer just stood there, as though trying to convince herself that the sight before her eyes was real; then a bright smile spread across her face as she pulled her great granddaughter into her arms. Raeya was a little caught off guard, but returned the embrace. A few moments later, Siobhan backed up to get a good look at her.

"Well aren't you a sight? It's like looking at myself five hundred years ago, except the eyes; you have my son's eyes." she said.

"My mom has your eyes. Somehow I always knew the Fae was on her side of the family." Raeya answered.

"The genes tend to be more apparent in some generations than others. From the letters, it seems you've become rather close to the Goblin King during your time here. I'm glad you've been in such good hands. Come inside, we have much to discuss." Siobhan replied, smiling.

The elder Fae turned and started leading them into the castle. Raeya gave Jareth a look that said, 'Exactly how much did you tell her?', before following her great grandmother. Jareth looked back at her innocently and followed as well. Siobhan led them to a room that was basically the equivalent of a living room, and the three of them settled down to talk.

"So first of all, I want to thank you King Jareth for taking care of my great granddaughter and bringing us together." Siobhan stated.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Siobhan. Raeya has made me very happy during the time in which I've known her. When we discovered she was part Fae, she told me she wanted to find her ancestor and I was more than willing to help." he explained.

"I'm not surprised; I imagine a Fae like you would do anything for his lady love." Siobhan replied.

"How did you know?" Raeya questioned, blushing.

Siobhan laughed softly.

"My dear, when you've been around as long as I have, you learn to recognize many things; one of those being what two people in love look like when they're together." she answered.

"Is it really that obvious?" Raeya muttered.

"Peace Raeya, I approve of this match. He's clearly been very good to you." Siobhan assured her.

"Yes, he has, for well over four years now." Raeya responded, smiling up at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful story, my dear. Would you mind sharing it with me?" Siobhan requested.

Raeya nodded and relayed the entire story of their relationship, allowing Jareth to add in details wherever he felt it necessary. When they finished, Siobhan smiled dreamily.

"This may be the world from which mortal fantasies were born, but even here few have been blessed with such a fairytale romance. It's as though you were destined for each other." she commented.

"That seems to be the general consensus." Jareth replied, taking Raeya's hand affectionately.

"I'm starting to think all the women in my family are hopeless romantics." Raeya remarked.

"Perhaps, though I hope it has not been too great a burden for you." Siobhan responded.

"No, as a matter of fact it's worked out pretty well for me." Raeya told her.

"It certainly looks that way. I believe you mentioned earlier that when the two of you met, Raeya was only part Fae. Yet now she is clearly all Fae; how was her transformation accomplished?" Siobhan asked.

"My Labyrinth is a sentient being, and it has more than enough magic to turn a human into a Fae. All I had to do was tell it that she was my future Queen." he explained.

"I see. It appears you have the old Irish luck Raeya. Few other Fae would've had access to the amount of magic needed to turn a human into one of us, and even fewer would've cared for you enough to do so." Siobhan stated.

"Yeah, I'd say he's been my prince charming if he wasn't a King." Raeya replied.

"As I've said before, it's only for you precious." Jareth purred.


	32. Chapter 32

"So, I'm told you have a gift for healing magic and need a teacher." Siobhan remarked.

"I do; Jareth said it's not exactly his area of expertise." Raeya answered.

"Well look no further; I'll teach you everything I know." Siobhan told her, smiling.

"Would you be willing to stay at my castle while you train her?" Jareth asked.

"I believe I can do that; far be it from me to separate you two lovebirds." Siobhan agreed, smirking mischievously.

"Thank you, Lady Siobhan. Raeya and I have gotten rather strongly attached to each other over the years." Jareth responded, wrapping an arm around his love's shoulders.

"The two of you remind me of how my late husband and I used to be." Siobhan commented, with a soft smile.

"What happened to him?" Raeya questioned gently.

"He was mortal, my dear, and his name was Brenhin. I met him when the Fae were still free to walk beside the humans in the Aboveground. We fell in love, and were married a few years later. As you know, a Fae cannot remain in the Aboveground indefinitely, but he wasn't willing to move to the Underground. So, we lived together in a house near the forest; the closer you get to nature, the thinner the veil between worlds is. That way I could go to and from the Underground more easily when necessary. Everything was fine for awhile, until I got pregnant. I told him it was best for me and our child if we stayed in the Underground, so he finally consented. As a matter of fact, he came to love the Underground, and we lived there together with our son Cianan for the rest of Brenhin's life. When my husband died, Cianan decided he wanted to see the world his father came from. I suppose his desire to explore his heritage was passed down to you. While he was there, he met another Fae hybrid; she was a lovely girl, and eventually they fell in love. They decided to live Aboveground after getting married, but the two of them visited from time to time. Unfortunately, Fae hybrids are not immortal despite having very long life spans. Over the generations, the family line became more and more human; eventually, I lost touch altogether. Imagine my surprise and delight when I received a letter saying that one of my descendants was returning to the Underground." Siobhan explained.

"I never did feel like I belonged in the Aboveground." Raeya replied.

"It's not uncommon for a human with Fae blood." Siobhan responded.

"Lady Siobhan, will you be coming with us to my castle today or do you need a few days to get ready?" Jareth asked.

"I'll need some time to make sure everything here is taken care of while I'm gone, but it shouldn't take long. I can meet you there tomorrow." she answered.

"Then we will take our leave. It shall be an honor to have you stay with us, and we look forward to your arrival." he told her.

"Thank you, King Jareth; I look forward to it as well." she said.

Siobhan gave both of them a hug before they left, and then Jareth transported himself and Raeya back to the castle beyond the goblin city. Raeya could feel as well as see Jareth relax significantly as soon as they had returned.

"You know you're going to have to face them again eventually." she commented.

"For what reason, precious?" he questioned apprehensively.

"Are you really planning on getting married without so much as a word to your parents about it?" she asked, giving him a disapproving look.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you're not alright with that." he muttered.

"I know you have issues with them, but this is a big deal. At least write them a letter." she responded.

"How many times this week are you going to take me out of my comfort zone, love?" he inquired, with a sigh.

"If it wasn't for your own good, I wouldn't do it at all." she answered.

"Fine, when the time gets closer I'll let my parents know." he relented grudgingly.

"I love you, Jareth." she purred, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too, Raeya mine; even when you're irritatingly right." he replied, holding her close and gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I try not to point that out. Gloating only breeds resentment." she told him.

"Have I told you lately how much it means to me that you wish to stay with me?" he questioned softly.

"I don't think so, but you don't have to say it." she responded.

"You have no idea of the torture you've spared me from, precious. I do not believe my heart could've survived another rejection. It may very well have turned me into a monster, if it did not destroy me completely." he stated seriously.

"Considering how close we became, even just as friends, I shudder to contemplate the possibilities." she said, holding him tighter.

"Which is why I thank you, my love." he told her, softly kissing her forehead.

"You've done so much for me, saved me from a lonely life in a world with no magic. I'd do anything to make you happy." she replied.

"Then just keep doing exactly what you've been doing, my sweet angel." he whispered lovingly.

Raeya smiled, shifting her arms to encircle his neck before kissing him gently. Jareth sighed in contentment, pulling her as close to him as possible and kissing her back. It was amazing; no matter how many times he kissed her, every time was just as thrilling as the first. He could sense that it was the same for her, and hoped it would always be so. When they stopped to breathe he simply maintained the embrace, silently thanking whatever higher power brought them together.

"Oh precious, how much longer must I wait to make you mine completely?" he asked.

"That depends on how much longer it takes you to formally propose." she answered, grinning.

"Truly love, is that really all?" he questioned, smiling.

"The only one standing in your way is you." she replied.

"Were I not a romantic, Raeya mine, I would be down on one knee right now." he told her.

"I have no doubt about that. Take your time though; I'm sure you want to come up with something absolutely magical." she stated.

"You know me so well. Yes, I do love to exceed expectations whenever possible. However, considering that you're already expecting something fantastic, I certainly have my work cut out for me. Honestly precious, you do have quite a talent for evoking my generosity." he responded.

"I'm sorry; you won't hold it against me, will you?" she asked innocently.

"All I said was that you had a talent for it; I never said you were forcing me to do anything. Whatever I do for you, I do because I want to." he answered.

"Thank you, Jareth. I love you too." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you, my precious love, always." he replied softly.

The next day, Siobhan arrived at the castle just as she said. Jareth showed her to the room that would be hers during her stay, and then allowed her some time to get settled in. Afterwards, she met up with Raeya so they could talk for a bit.

"So my dear, what is your end of our family tree like?" Siobhan asked.

"You might be pleased to know, we're still very proud of our Irish heritage. In fact, it's a tradition to have at least one Irish name; mine is my middle name." Raeya told her.

"Oh, and what name did your parents choose for you?" Siobhan questioned.

"It's Morgana, though I don't tell very many people." Raeya answered.

"Why is that? It's a beautiful name." Siobhan inquired.

"Jareth asked me the same question. He told me that Morgana was the name of a very powerful and highly respected Fae sorceress. It's not that I don't like the name, it's just that in the Aboveground that name is associated with evil." Raeya explained.

"I see; that would make life difficult for you, I imagine." Siobhan replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to worry about that here." Raeya responded.

"Tell me about your parents, my dear." Siobhan requested.

"My mother's name is Siofra. Her eyes are the same color as yours, and she has a very Fae-like way with words. I was always closest to her. My father's name is Rowan. He's a little over-protective of me, but at least I know he cares. Our family lived in Ireland until my great grandparents immigrated to America." Raeya told her.

"That's a fair bit of irony, your father's name being Rowan." Siobhan commented.

"I know; Jareth was convinced he wouldn't get along with him because of it." Raeya said.

"I suppose that's understandable. What do you know of healing magic?" Siobhan asked.

"Well, I've always had a talent for massage; so I know how to relieve tension in muscles. Everything else I know I learned from reading books in the library, but I haven't tried any of it." Raeya answered.

"Then I have much to teach you." Siobhan replied, smiling.

Over the next three months, Raeya learned the fine and intricate art of magical healing. Her training included an in-depth study of the inner workings of the Fae system; a little more thorough than she was comfortable with, but it was an unfortunately necessary evil. She learned how to stitch cuts back together, seal deep wounds, mend broken bones, and even the names and appearances of the Underground plants used for medication. As far as illnesses were concerned, very few afflicted the Fae since they were immortal. There were a few, but they weren't terribly serious. Essentially, the worst condition a Fae could get their self into was being poisoned with iron, stabbed with wood from a rowan tree, or a severe drop in their magic reserves. Sometimes the stress would get to her, but when that happened Jareth was always there for her to talk to. The two of them would curl up together on either a couch in the library or one of their beds, and she would vent all her frustrations while he held her close and stroked her hair. Raeya was more than grateful for his soothing presence, and he was more than happy to give it whenever she asked.

Siobhan was extremely pleased with how quickly her great granddaughter was learning. Having natural talent was one thing, and Raeya certainly had that, but she was also highly intelligent with a creative and innovative mind. It seemed as though she picked things up in half the time it had taken Siobhan to learn them. However, the elder Fae was also quite curious to see how long it would take for the great Goblin King to work up the courage to propose to his lady love. She suspected it wouldn't be too much longer, considering how much time they spent together. The two of them were nigh inseparable, and the way they looked at each other was so full of adoration it could make a less romantic heart sick. Finally, she decided to find out right from the source.

"So King Jareth, have you come up with a plan for asking her to marry you?" Siobhan questioned.

He looked surprised for a second, before his expression relaxed and he shook his head.

"I suppose I should've expected you to figure it out. I'm still unsure of the details, but I know I want to do it on our five year anniversary." he told her.

"Five year anniversary of what?" she asked.

"The day we first confessed our love to each other." he answered, smiling.

"You truly are every bit the romantic Fae Raeya said you were." she responded, smiling as well.

"I only show that side of myself to her; she deserves the fairytale love of her dreams. I fear my reputation would be quite permanently ruined if anyone else discovered how soft I've become." he replied.

"Love does not have to be a weakness, King Jareth. Woe to any Fae that tries to come between you and your lady Raeya. Certainly none would ever make the mistake of thinking you soft again after witnessing that reaction." she stated.

"You make an excellent point, Lady Siobhan. Do you have any suggestions of how I might propose?" he inquired.

"I believe High King Oberon is hosting a ball sometime soon. If you ask me, it's a perfect setting in which to request her hand." she told him.

"That's right, and it even falls on the correct date. This is perfect!" he said, grinning happily.

"I'm happy to help; the two of you belong together, and it's past time you got married." she responded.

"I think so too, but I wanted to be sure my Raeya was ready as well." he explained.

"My great granddaughter is a lucky woman." she commented.

"That's what she keeps telling me." he stated.


	33. Chapter 33

The next evening, Jareth took Raeya for a walk in the garden.

"How have your lessons been going, precious? Is there anything you need to tell me about?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Actually, Siobhan said I've learned pretty much everything. I'm a fully trained Fae healer." she answered.

"Does that mean I have my own personal doctor now?" he questioned, grinning.

"Well, considering that I don't plan on going anywhere, I suppose that means yes." she responded.

"Hm, I've never had a Fae healer living with me before. This should be fun; I do hope you insist on regular physicals." he commented suggestively.

"Must you always do that? I'm starting to think your mind lives in the oubliette." she growled, shaking her head.

"Oh come now love, you know I like to tease you. I feel very privileged to have a Fae with your talents living in my kingdom." he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Alright, you're off the hook." she said, grinning.

"I must say though, I've never heard of a kingdom whose Queen was also its healer; I cannot wait to see how this works out." he replied, smiling.

"Lovely, twice the responsibility and twice the pressure; this is going to do wonders for my stress level." she sighed.

"Relax my love, I will always be there to support you." he promised, gently kissing her temple.

"I know, I'm here for you too." she responded.

"So, your great grandmother reminded me that High King Oberon is hosting a ball the night of our anniversary. Would you like to go with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but are you sure I'm ready? I don't want to embarrass you." she answered.

"You are more than ready, Raeya mine. I could never be embarrassed by you, because I love you with all my heart." he told her.

"I love you too, my Jareth." she replied, hugging him tightly.

He smiled, returning the embrace and kissing her. She kissed him back immediately, running her hands gently over his shoulders. He growled appreciatively, letting his own hand travel the length of her spine and settle at her lower back. Raeya pulled him closer, toying with the longer layers of his hair. Jareth pinned her body against his, lacing his fingers through her hair and softly tracing her lower lip with his tongue. She granted his silent request, gently caressing the contours of his ears. He growled happily, returning the gesture and receiving a quiet moan in response. When they broke for air, neither one made a move to separate; they simply stayed as they were.

"Oh precious thing, forever is not nearly long enough to spend loving you." he whispered.

"Then we shall have to make the most of it." she responded.

"I fully intend on doing just that, love; especially after I make you mine." he stated, softly kissing her neck right below her ear.

Raeya sighed contentedly, tilting her head a little as she held him.

"I'm already yours, Jareth." she said softly, even though she knew what he meant.

"Not mine enough, angel, not mine enough." he growled possessively, tightening his grip.

"You're worried about me being anywhere near other Fae, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"A little, though it's possible that their interest will be dulled by your transformation. You won't be as fascinating if you're not a mortal; however, your personality and the fact that you were a mortal might be enough. I won't tolerate any advances on my lady." he answered, his tone dark with sincerity.

"I promised you I would trust your judgment; I'm not going to leave your side unless you say it's safe." she assured him.

"As I told you before, Raeya mine, it is not your loyalty or faith that concerns me." he told her.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" she questioned.

"Precious, if there was something you could do I'd let you know. Just make sure I can see you at all times, and I'll be as comfortable as I can be considering the circumstances." he replied.

"Alright, just remember you trained me well; if one of them tries anything funny with magic or otherwise, I block it then kick them in the crystals." she said.

Jareth couldn't help laughing.

"Oh my love, you are so brave." he commented, smiling.

The next day, the invitation got to the castle, and one week later the night of the ball arrived.

Raeya spent approximately three hours combing through her closet, trying to figure out which dress would be sufficiently impressive for her first appearance in Fae society. Finally, she settled on a light blue satin dress with off-the-shoulder full length belled sleeves. The skirt had a slit down the middle that widened as it reached the bottom and revealed pale grey silk fabric. The sleeves also had slits in them running the length of the outer arm that gradually widened as well to reveal the same pale grey silk; every few inches a delicate silver chain hung across the slit, appearing to hold the light blue satin together. The familiar Celtic pattern was embroidered in dark blue and silver around the border edges of the blue satin, and there was a belt decorated in the same pattern and colors that tied loosely around her hips and hung about halfway down the skirt. She decided less was more with the jewelry, and wore only her owl necklace with a pair of thin silver chain bracelets that connected to rings on her middle fingers in a fishnet triangle pattern. Her hair was left down, but she braided two sections just above her ears that wrapped around her head and melded into one braid that hung down her back; she also tied a thin silver ribbon around where the braids combined. Taking a deep breath to relax, she exited her room to meet her escort.

As soon as Jareth laid eyes on her, he had to suppress a gasp and keep his jaw from dropping. She completely took his breath away, but he wasn't the only one staring. Raeya couldn't help noticing that he was wearing the same outfit from the dream sequence in the book. Everything was accurate down to the last detail; he even had the blue streaks in his hair. Jareth smiled brightly, pulling her into his arms.

"My precious love, you look stunningly beautiful; once again you are like a goddess." he told her.

"Thanks, you look incredibly handsome yourself." she replied, smiling back.

"Thank you, Raeya mine. Remember, stay close to me so I can protect you; especially considering that you are very, enticing." he said, pronouncing the last word with a suggestive purr that made her blush.

"How do I manage to do that without even trying?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. I've tried to figure it out, but quite honestly it has me baffled." he answered.

"Well, don't worry too much about it; I may look enticing, but only until I open my mouth." she responded, grinning.

"Oh but I find you even more attractive after you open your lovely mouth, precious." he stated.

"I know my Jareth, but considering that neither one of us is anywhere near the same as the majority of our species, I'm fairly certain I can be sufficiently off-putting." she told him.

Jareth smiled mischievously, pulling her close and transporting them both to their destination. When they arrived, the two of them were outside the largest castle Raeya had ever seen in her life.

"Welcome to the high kingdom of Avalon, love." he said, leading her toward the castle's entrance.

She didn't respond, but simply looked around in awe. Upon reaching the front doors, he presented their invitation and they were led inside and down a long hallway to another set of doors. He offered her his arm and she took it, inhaling deeply as she gathered her courage. The doors were opened and they crossed the threshold together, pausing at the top of a descending staircase. A herald announced them as King Jareth of the Goblin kingdom and Lady Raeya formerly of the Aboveground. At the word 'Aboveground', there was a quiet murmur that rippled through the crowd below. Raeya tensed, but Jareth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they proceeded down the stairs to join the group. She couldn't help noticing how many pairs of eyes were on her, as well as the different expressions; some were curious, some were disapproving, others were jealous, and a few were a type of interested that made her considerably uncomfortable. Jareth simply continued forward, leading her toward a pair of thrones at the far wall. They were occupied by a pair of Fae who Raeya assumed were the High King and Queen. After bowing respectfully, they approached their hosts.

"Your majesties, I would like to introduce you to the lovely lady Raeya; Raeya, this is High King Oberon and High Queen Titania." Jareth said politely.

Oberon was a truly regal Fae with a very imposing presence; he looked several years older than Jareth, and had hair the color of dark chocolate and deep grey eyes. His wife Titania was an ethereal beauty, with golden blond hair and lavender eyes that shone with softness and the wisdom of ages.

"It is truly a great honor to meet you, your highnesses. Thank you for allowing me to attend tonight's festivities." Raeya stated.

"You're welcome Lady Raeya, and the two of you need not be so formal; your father is my cousin after all, Jareth." Oberon replied.

"I suppose so. However there's no harm in putting one's best foot forward." Jareth responded, smiling.

"Understandable, especially considering that it is no longer common for a Fae to find their mate in the Aboveground. How did you come across her?" Titania asked.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder why we even bother trying to hide our relationship." Jareth commented, sighing.

"Peace Jareth, I only knew she was your intended because she has been turned into a Fae. I have no qualms or prejudice toward humans and formerly human Fae." Titania said.

"Thank you, milady; as a matter of fact, I met Raeya under rather unconventional circumstances. She read my book, and then called me without wishing someone away. On top of that, she called me to say thank you. I won't go into details, but Raeya has proven herself to be very special and very different from any other woman I've ever met on multiple occasions." Jareth told her.

"I imagine she would have to be to catch your eye." Oberon remarked, grinning.

"True, we were starting to think you would never settle down." Titania agreed.

"Forgive me for not pursuing every maiden who ever batted her eyelashes at me." Jareth stated jokingly.

"No matter, we're very happy for both of you." Oberon replied.

"Yes, and I would love to talk with you more in the future Lady Raeya." Titania added.

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty." Raeya consented, smiling.

When all the guests had arrived, Oberon and Titania stood and welcomed everyone to the ball before declaring it officially started. Music began magically playing from nowhere, and couples gathered to the center of the floor to dance. Jareth smiled, taking Raeya's hand and leading her into the crowd.

"May I have this dance, precious?" he requested.

"Yes you may, I would be honored." she agreed, smiling back.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested one hand on his shoulder, while they linked their free hands and started dancing. The two of them glided across the floor, their gazes never parting, purposefully ignoring everyone around them. As long as they were in each other's arms, nothing else existed. When the song ended their embrace was broken, but they still remained close to each other. Then, Raeya felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to find Oberon standing behind her.

"Lady Raeya, may I borrow you for the next dance?" he requested.

She looked at Jareth, and he nodded calmly.

"Of course, your majesty; though I imagine the question is merely a formality." she consented, grinning.

"You think so, milady?" Oberon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I must sound presumptuous. In my world, kings are no longer common nor do they hold the power they once did, but my history classes have taught me that in the olden days what the King wanted the King got." she told him.

"Do you think me a tyrant then; someone who flaunts and abuses his power for selfish reasons?" he replied, his tone not accusatory but merely curious.

"Most definitely not, your majesty; from what Jareth tells me, you're a wise and just leader who listens well to his people." she responded.

"Flattery is prudent when dealing with Fae of higher status than oneself, milady; however, it is not necessary with me. I do not demand acknowledgement of my position." he stated, grinning.

"I'm certain flattery is indeed wise under normal circumstances; though I must admit, it was not my intent." she said.

"I suppose I have become too accustomed to carefully calculated responses. Your sincerity is refreshing, Lady Raeya." he answered, smiling.

"I pride myself on straightforward honesty, your highness. Very rarely do I twist my words when it is not required." she told him.

"It would not surprise me if some of the Fae nobility do not think that trait as admirable as I do, but do not let their foolish pride sway you against your nature. They may not like it, but they will respect you if you are not easily manipulated." he advised.

"Thank you, your highness; I will keep that in mind." she replied.

"If I might be so bold as to ask, what exactly did you do that won you Jareth's heart? I've only seen a very small number of Fae that smitten before, and I honestly never thought he would be one of them." he questioned.

"I wondered the same thing when Jareth first confessed, but he told me it was because I'd given him complete acceptance of everything he is and that he loved everything I am." she answered, smiling softly at the memory.

"That is a truly precious gift, Lady Raeya, and I understand that it would mean even more to him than most. It is no wonder he fell in love with you." he responded.

"Yes, it is just as desired a treasure in the Aboveground. Though I still cannot fathom why he had such a difficult time finding someone to offer it." she remarked.

"You have a kind heart, and in Jareth you found a kindred spirit; I can see why you would find his struggle confusing. Remember, not all are as forgiving of those who are different." he explained, smiling.

"That would be yet another trait I pride myself on, your majesty." she replied, grinning.

The song ended, and she bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for the dance, Lady Raeya." he stated, inclining his head.

"It was an honor, your highness." she said.

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised when she turned and saw a Fae that was not Jareth. He was roughly the same height, but his hair was jet black and he had icy blue eyes that chilled her just looking at them.

"Good evening milady, Raeya was it? I wonder if you might have a little chat with me?" he requested, smiling in a way that made her trust him about as much as a coiled cobra.

"I suppose so; may I have your name, since you already know mine?" she asked, keeping her guard up high.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Valan, prince of the Midnight Court." he answered, with a small bow.

"I see; what is it you wish to speak of?" she questioned.

"If I heard correctly, you are from the Aboveground yet you are not a mortal. I'm sure you realize how many questions this fact raises." he replied.

"Yes, I was born a mortal but there was Fae blood in my ancestry. The Aboveground did not feel like home to me, so I found a way here." she responded vaguely, trying to reveal as little as possible.

"Well that doesn't tell me much; you must be as secretive as you are beautiful." he remarked, wearing a very unnervingly predatory grin.

"I believe a lady is entitled to her privacy, milord, and I'm afraid I do not feel inclined to share the details of how I got here or became a Fae with a virtual stranger." she retorted, her voice firm though her expression remained neutral.

"Fair enough, I can respect such wisdom." he stated defeatedly, but still looking like he'd gotten what he wanted.

A few feet away, Jareth had been watching protectively; Prince Valan was a tricky little weasel not to be trusted as far as he could be thrown. However, Raeya was more than capable of handling herself, so Jareth was simply observing until such a time as he felt the need to intervene. That time presented itself very clearly when he saw the prince eyeing his lady, like a starving dog who just spotted a steak. He closed the distance in a few strides, carefully concealing his anger under a mask of calm.

"There you are, milady. I was beginning to think King Oberon had run off with you." he commented, smiling at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, the high king was a perfect gentleman. I was just talking to Prince Valan." she replied, hiding her relief at his presence.

"Did the young prince behave himself as well?" Jareth asked jokingly, shooting Valan a look that said, 'Back off, she's mine!'

"I believe he stayed within the realm of propriety." she answered.

For a split second Valan shot back a glare, but then it was gone.

"Far be it from me to insult a lady with less. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Raeya." he said, kissing the back of her hand purely for spite before walking away.

Jareth growled dangerously, pulling Raeya closer to him.

"Alright precious, tell me everything." he stated.

"He more or less asked for the whole story. All I told him was that I was born a mortal, my ancestry included Fae blood, and I didn't feel at home in the Aboveground." she told him.

"Good girl, the less he knows the better. Prince Valan is just about as slimy as any Unseelie Fae." he remarked.

"I can tell; he gave me chills just looking at him, and I didn't like the way he kept smiling at me either." she responded, shivering slightly.

"Nor did I love. He would be wise not to try anything with you." he growled, tightening his hold on her.

"Thank you for saving me; for a minute I thought I might have to conjure a blunt object to make sure he kept his distance." she said, smiling.

"I vowed to protect you, Raeya mine, and I take great pride and pleasure in doing so." he replied, kissing her forehead affectionately.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening dancing, talking with Jareth-approved Fae, and avoiding all the others with covetous looks on their faces. When it was finally time to leave, they said goodbye and thank you to their hosts before Jareth transported them back to his castle. They arrived on the balcony adjacent to the throne room, overlooking the Labyrinth bathed in moonlight.


	34. Chapter 34

"Did you have a good time, love?" he asked.

"Yes, it was wonderful; just like I always imagined." she answered, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Happy anniversary, Raeya mine." he responded, smiling back before kissing her gently.

"Happy anniversary to you as well, my Jareth." she replied.

"I have one more surprise for you." he stated softly, trying to relax as he took both of her hands in his and got down on one knee.

She had to stifle a gasp, instantly realizing what he was doing.

"My precious Raeya, when I asked you to love me forever I promised to grant your every wish in return; I had no idea that you would not only give me a truer and stronger love than I ever dared to hope for, but that you would grant some of my wishes as well. You have healed what I thought would always be broken, and accepted what I thought would always be shunned. I could not have asked for a more perfect match. I love you with every fiber of my being and more than life itself. For you, I would move the very heavens; I would exhaust myself countless times just to live up to your expectations, just to make you happy. Raeya my angel, will you do me the great honor of being my lover, my bride, and my queen; will you marry me?" he recited, his hopeful eyes never leaving hers as he created a crystal that transformed into a beautiful silver ring with a Celtic pattern engraved on it that was set with a diamond flanked by two smaller emeralds.

"Yes Jareth, of course I will! I love you more than anything; and nothing would make me happier!" she agreed, unable to hold back tears of joy.

Jareth smiled brilliantly, sliding the ring onto her left hand before standing and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh my love, you've just granted another of my wishes and made me the happiest man in the Underground." he said, kissing her passionately.

Raeya kissed him back instantly, lacing her fingers through his hair and pressing her body against him enough that she could feel his heartbeat. He growled appreciatively as he held her close and traced the contours of one of her ears with his free hand. She moaned softly, moving her own hands down to roam across his back and shoulders. In response he slid his tongue along her lower lip, shifting the hand on her waist to her lower back. His request was swiftly granted as she gently caressed his ears before migrating to his chest. He growled again, magically removing his gloves to feel the silky softness of her wavy tresses, then proceeding to explore the exposed skin of her shoulders. A shiver of pleasure made its way up her spine, and she sighed contentedly at the feeling of his bare hands. When they finally stopped to breathe, both of them could feel the other's heart pounding wildly.

"Stay with me tonight, precious; I do not wish to sleep without you by my side." he pleaded softly.

"Do you promise to behave yourself?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes love, all I want is to remain in your presence." he answered.

"Wish granted." she whispered.

Jareth smiled, transporting both of them to his bedroom and changing their clothes to sleeping attire.

"Impatient, are we?" she commented.

"I assure you, Raeya mine, when magic is no longer required for the sake of your modesty; I won't be. As a matter of fact, I plan on disrobing you nice…and…slow." he purred, keeping his eyes fixed on hers as he lay down on the bed.

"Oh, I walked right into that one." she sighed, blushing heavily.

"What, no witty retort? You must be tired, precious." he remarked, patting the spot next to him.

"Yes, I'm tired, but I've also accepted the fact that grousing every time you make a suggestive comment isn't going to make you stop. So, I'm not even going to waste the energy anymore." she explained, climbing onto the bed and laying next to him.

"Well that's no fun, love." he replied, mock-pouting.

"I'm sure you'll find some other way to get your kicks." she stated only half sarcastically, as she laid her head on his chest and draped one arm across his stomach.

"Alright, you win this round." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Jareth; I love you." she responded quietly.

"I love you too, Raeya mine; sweet dreams." he told her, gently kissing the top of her head.

The next morning, the two of them awoke completely entwined in each other's arms.

"Good morning, precious thing." he said softly.

"Yes my Jareth; this is a very good morning." she replied, smiling up at him.

"I think so too, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"With you, I always sleep soundly." she responded.

"As do I, Raeya mine." he stated, grinning.

"Are you feeling brave today?" she questioned.

"Please tell me I'm wrong about what I think you have in mind." he groaned.

"You did promise me you would tell them." she commented.

"Yes precious, I did, and I will keep my word. I just didn't expect that I would have to face them so soon." he said.

"The longer you put it off, the more difficult it's going to be." she remarked.

"Forgive me for not being in a hurry to be made extremely uncomfortable." he retorted.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to seeing them sooner or later. I won't have you depriving them of their possible future grandchildren just because you have issues with them." she told him.

Her plan worked brilliantly as she saw Jareth's face light up with a smile he couldn't hold back at the thought of having children. She let him daydream for a few moments before snapping him back to reality.

"Isn't that worth it?" she asked.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well, my love. Alright, I suppose it's worth it, but you'd better not be baiting me with the possibility of children if you don't plan on following through." he answered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself; we're not even married yet, but I promise we'll discuss it more later." she responded.

"That Raeya mine, is a promise I will be holding you to." he replied.

"Fair enough; now let's get ready so we can get this over with." she stated.

"Not so fast, precious. I want to hold you for a little while longer." he said.

"Jareth, you're procrastinating." she commented.

"Maybe so, but even you cannot deny that this is an extremely pleasant position to be in." he told her.

"Alright fine, but after this I'm not letting you stall anymore." she surrendered, settling back into his arms.

"As you wish, my love." he responded, with a triumphant smile.

The two of them stayed in each others' arms for a few more minutes, reveling in the feeling of peace it gave them both. Then finally, they crawled out of bed to get ready.

Raeya put on a simple but beautiful forest green dress with a square neckline, belled sleeves, and the usual embroidery around the borders. There was a belt and shoes to match as usual, in addition to the necklace she always wore. Jareth, on the other hand, was wearing all black; shirt, vest, pants, boots, gloves, there was no color anywhere, except of course the pendant of the Goblin King.

"Jareth, why do you look like you're going to a funeral?" she asked.

"I might as well be." he answered.

"You're such a drama queen." she commented, shaking her head.

"King, thank you very much, and I'm not being dramatic." he retorted, glaring at her.

"Well, since I've never met your parents, I suppose I have no basis for comparison. However, it does seem like you're making an awfully big fuss over such a little thing." she told him.

"You'll learn why soon enough, precious." he replied.

"Alright, my guard is officially up; now let's go." she responded, smiling.

Jareth took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before pulling her close and transporting them both to the one place he never thought he'd go within a mile of again. When they arrived at the front gate, the guard looked rather shocked for a moment, but quickly bowed and rushed off to announce their presence. A few minutes later, they were led inside to a room most likely intended for receiving guests; and before Jareth knew what was happening, he was being crushed in his mother's embrace.

"Oh Jareth, my son, my little boy; I never thought I'd see you again!" she gushed, not relaxing her grip in the slightest.

"Mother, I cannot breathe." he gasped.

She released him immediately, but placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a once over with her eyes.

"You look good, my little owlet; how have you been?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Raeya had extreme difficulty stifling her laugh. She had once threatened to give his parents the idea to call him that, but she had no idea they already did; nor had he given any hint of it at the time.

Jareth winced in embarrassment; he didn't even need to see her reaction to know what it was, and he knew he was never going to live this down.

"I've been just fine, mother." he answered.

"Then you have no excuse for losing touch with us; your father told me he would've thought you dead if it weren't for the goblins still behaving!" she stated, frowning as she gave him a light slap on the cheek.

"Where is dear old Dad anyway?" he questioned half sarcastically, trying to change the subject.

"He'll be down shortly. In the meantime, I see you've brought a friend; who is this lovely lady?" she inquired, turning her gaze toward Raeya.

Jareth smiled proudly, putting his arm around Raeya's waist.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Raeya, my fiancé. Raeya, this is my mother Astrid." he said.

Lady Astrid was struck completely silent for a few moments, clearly trying to process this information.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, milady. Jareth has told me so much about you." Raeya told her, trying to be polite.

Finally, the lady snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, I feel privileged to meet you as well. No doubt you insisted on meeting us, otherwise I'm fairly certain his father and I would never have known he was getting married." Astrid replied, glaring darkly at her son.

"Mother, don't pretend this is shocking behavior; it's been ages since we last spoke." Jareth stated.

"That's not the point, Jareth! I can't believe you were going to get married without so much as a word about it to your own parents!" Astrid retorted.

"Our son is getting married?" Jareth's father asked, walking into the room.

Raeya saw Jareth visibly tense even further at the sound of his voice.

"Yes Garrett, to this lovely young lady, who apparently is the only reason we now know about it." Astrid answered.

"Honestly Jareth, it's one thing to stop writing us when nothing important is happening, but not even telling us you're engaged?" he said, disapprovingly.

"What does it matter if I was going to tell you or not; you found out, didn't you?" Jareth responded, attempting to remain calm.

"Hey, can we just have a relaxed conversation? I'd like to get to know my future in-laws." Raeya commented.

For a few minutes, there was awkward silence, during which Raeya took the time to really look at her fiancé's parents. Jareth had definitely gotten his hair and one of his eyes from his mother. Astrid's hair was the same shade of pale blond, and it hung down to her waist all in one length. Her eyes were the same dark amber as one of his, too. However, aside from his hair color and one of his eyes, Jareth looked very much like his father. Garrett had dark blond hair and mismatched eyes; something Raeya suddenly remembered Jareth mentioning as a trait that ran in his family. One eye was pale blue, the same as Jareth's other eye, and the other was royal blue.

"Yes, let's sit down and have a talk. We do have a lot to discuss." she agreed.

"I don't think I've been properly introduced to your fiancé, Jareth." his father remarked.

"Of course, Garrett this is Raeya. Raeya, this is my father Garrett." Jareth said in a nearly monotone voice.

Raeya took Jareth's hand in her own, squeezing it supportively. He returned the gesture, and smiled appreciatively.

"So, my son has finally found his queen." Garrett commented.

"Yes and neither one of us has ever been happier." Jareth replied.

"What ever happened to that mortal you were chasing awhile back, the one who beat your Labyrinth?" Garrett asked.

"I prefer not to think of her, as that fiasco is well behind me now." Jareth replied, his voice low with warning not to press the issue.

"Good riddance if you ask me. I never liked her to begin with, what little I knew of her. You've found a much better prospect this time." Garrett stated.

"I hope you don't mean that because of the fact that she was a mortal." Jareth retorted, nearly growling.

"Jareth, their race has nearly lost touch with all magic. Not to mention you would've far outlived her; what would you have done about that?" Garrett questioned.

"I would've done the same thing I did with Raeya; my Labyrinth is more than capable of turning a human into a Fae." Jareth answered.

"So, she used to be mortal; that's quite interesting. I couldn't even tell." Garrett remarked.

"Raeya was unlike any human I'd ever met right from the start. She called me without wishing anyone away, and she wasn't afraid of me either. She had analyzed the book enough to know I wasn't the villain I was painted to be. This amazing woman has shown me a wealth of compassion and understanding that no other has ever given me before in my life." Jareth told him, his eyes dancing with a combination of pride and protective fire, but there was also just a hint of sadness.

"I'm happy you found such a wonderful match." Astrid said, attempting to diffuse some of the tension.

"Thank you, mother; I do not believe I could find a better one even if I wanted to." Jareth responded, smiling softly at Raeya.

"Neither could I, and I'd have to be crazy to even consider giving you up." Raeya concurred, smiling back at him.

"That's true love, if ever I saw it." Astrid commented, looking at them dreamily.

"You'd better be sure of that if you're getting married. You know we do not make that bond lightly." Garrett stated.

"I'm well aware of that, father. Do you really think I would've proposed to her if I wasn't certain?" Jareth retorted.

"Jareth, calm down; neither one of us is opposed to this match." Astrid told him.

"Oh really; I was under the impression that neither one of you had any respect for humans whatsoever. I suppose I must've imagined the story about the two of you using random mortals as pawns in your little courtship game. Surely you wouldn't approve of your son marrying a creature who was once something you considered no better than a toy." Jareth growled, only half sarcastically.

"I assure you, son, your mother and I know that we acted with less than model behavior in our youth. However, we have matured with age, just as all Fae and humans alike do. Must you judge us entirely upon our past?" Garrett questioned.

"You've given me no reason not to." Jareth responded.

"How would you notice a difference? You've been ignoring us for the past few hundred years." Garrett said.

"Hey, relax Jareth; there's no need to argue." Raeya commented, taking his hand again.

"You're right; I'm sorry, love." Jareth replied, sighing.

"So, how long have you been together?" Astrid inquired.

"It's been over five years now." Raeya answered.

"Five years, what took you so long, son?" Astrid teased, grinning.

"I wanted her to finish college, and be absolutely certain she wanted to spend forever with me." Jareth explained, smiling at Raeya again.

"I'm sure you've realized by now that 'the incident' left a rather large hole in his previously flawless ego; though I think he hides it well enough." Raeya stated, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You seem to have healed that wound, from what I can see." Astrid remarked.

"I did my best to; he's not himself without his confidence." Raeya replied, grinning.

"What kind of a king would I be otherwise, precious?" Jareth asked, smiling back.

"Exactly, and I love you just the way you are." Raeya told him.

"Tell me the whole story; I want to hear about how you met." Astrid requested.

Jareth and Raeya looked at each other for a moment, but then relayed their history as she asked. When the two of them finished, Astrid sat transfixed just as Siobhan had.

"That is a lovely story, and so romantic. Jareth, my son, how did you get so lucky?" Astrid questioned dreamily.

"It might've been luck that brought us together, but it is not what has kept us by each other's sides." Jareth said.

"Is romanticism a common trait among the Fae?" Raeya asked, smiling.

"Why do you ask?" Astrid responded.

"My great grandmother, Siobhan, reacted in much the same way to our story." Raeya explained.

"I'm sure you don't need to be told what an incredible honor it is to be descended from such a legendary Fae; not to mention having inherited her talent for healing magic." Astrid remarked.

"I feel very fortunate that Lady Siobhan is my great grandmother, but it's not because of her status. She reminds me of my mother, and has been very supportive of me since we met." Raeya replied.

"Have you had any difficulties with the transition? Surely, you must miss your family." Astrid questioned.

"I've never felt more at home than I do here. Sometimes I miss my parents, but Jareth has granted me full visitation rights as often as I wish. Besides, I'd never hear the end of it if my father didn't get to walk his little girl down the aisle." Raeya answered, smiling at Jareth.

"Speaking of which, have you chosen a date for the ceremony?" Garrett asked.

"We haven't decided yet, but rest assured my lady will have my head if you're not informed as soon as we know." Jareth stated, only half joking.

"Wonderful, Garrett and I were starting to think we would never be grandparents!" Astrid commented happily.

Raeya blushed heavily and suddenly decided the floor was fascinating, while Jareth placed a hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

"You are planning on having children, aren't you?" Garrett inquired.

"We've agreed to save that discussion until after the wedding." Jareth replied, sighing.

"Alright, just promise us you won't wait too long to talk about it." Astrid teased, grinning.

After the incredibly awkward interrogation, Jareth and Raeya said goodbye and returned to the castle beyond the goblin city.


	35. Chapter 35

"Ok, you win; I think I've had more comfortable conversations with complete strangers." Raeya said, collapsing against her companion.

"I promised myself I wouldn't say 'I told you so', but I'm glad you understand my reluctance now." Jareth responded, holding her supportively.

"Honestly, half of my discomfort was from you being uncomfortable; though I am willing to admit I didn't really appreciate the anti-human comments, or the insinuation that I should be star struck by my own great grandmother." she continued.

"I almost can't believe they had the nerve to ask about us having children, but knowing them I'm not terribly shocked either." he added.

"That is really not something you discuss with your parents, in-laws or biological." she remarked.

"I'm sorry about that, precious. They have a tendency to only censor themselves when absolutely necessary." he apologized, kissing the top of her head.

"You don't have to be; I brought it on myself." she stated.

"Well, at least we've both learned a valuable lesson about listening to each other." he replied.

"Yes, I now have much greater respect for your opinions, especially those concerning your parents." she answered.

"Are you trying to say you didn't respect my opinions before today?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Jareth, I've always valued your input. I was just taught to pass my own judgments as often as possible. Taking someone's word for it too often usually equals gullible in the Aboveground." she explained.

"I know love, I was only teasing." he responded.

"I just thought of something." she commented.

"What's that, Raeya mine?" he asked.

"We're going to have to tell my parents too." she told him.

"Oh please precious, not today. I don't think I can handle one more awkward parental interaction." he begged.

"Relax, I'm not up for the battle of convincing my parents that this is a good idea yet." she replied.

"You're certain it's going to be difficult, are you?" he questioned.

"Well, to be honest I'm more worried about my dad's reaction than my mom's. He trusts me, but as you've seen he's not exactly quick to take my word for it when it comes to other people. Especially not 'evil boys who only want one thing from his little princess'." she stated.

"Let me worry about your father, love. Maybe finding out that I'm incapable of lying will help convince him." he responded.

"Believe me, if anything the supernatural aspect of our relationship will make things even worse. Just because you can't outright lie doesn't mean you can't manipulate and deceive. Not to mention the fact that I'm not even human anymore. Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over smooth as silk." she retorted sarcastically.

"At least your mother is already on our side." he commented.

"I'm not entirely sure that's going to be enough." she replied.

"Worrying about it isn't going to fix anything; so let's figure out the details of telling your parents later, shall we? There's plenty of daylight left, and I can think of several much more pleasant things we could be doing." he purred softly.

"You're right; how about we go to the library, curl up with some books, and relax?" she suggested.

"I must admit my idea didn't involve books, but if that is what you wish." he remarked, grinning.

"Jareth, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You know you love it." he said.

"What, you making lecherous comments every few minutes? I think not." she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you do; it makes you feel special and loved." he replied.

"Oh really, is that what you think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes precious and whether you admit it or not I know it's true." he answered, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you, prove it?" she whispered seductively.

"Nothing would please me more." he growled happily, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

She returned his kiss, being deliberately gentle just to tease him as she draped her arms around his neck. Accepting her challenge, he softly caressed her ears and used the resulting moan as a chance to explore her mouth. Still she resisted, responding only by lazily twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. He decided to change tactics, and trailed light kisses down her neck to the weak spot he oh so loved to exploit. For a few moments he simply kept her focus there, biting it and then massaging it with his tongue; but after she was thoroughly distracted he moved the hand on her waist down to her rear, quickly giving it a good squeeze. His efforts were rewarded with a loud gasp as she finally surrendered, kissing him with the ferocity he was looking for. He smiled inwardly, reveling in the passion that no other could evoke from her while kissing her back with a depth of emotion no other could evoke from him. When they stopped to breathe, both of them just stayed where they were for a few minutes, enjoying their closeness.

"I win, love." Jareth whispered, grinning triumphantly.

"How do you figure?" Raeya questioned.

"You gave in when I grabbed that cute little backside of yours; that's how." he answered, still grinning.

"Fine, but only because I'm a perfectly healthy woman in her early twenties; of course I'm susceptible to those kind of advances from someone as attractive as you." she rationalized.

"Oh come now precious, don't bring biology into this; it only makes you seem like a sore loser, and that is highly unbecoming of my future queen." he retorted teasingly.

"You think I'm a sore loser? Hey, kettle to pot Jareth, stop calling me black." she responded.

"Would you please explain that figure of speech to me? As of right now, it is a useless argument to make against me." he replied.

"The saying is, 'the pot calling the kettle black', and it's used to describe a situation in which one person is using an insulting adjective to describe another person when the first person is exactly the same. For example, you called me a sore loser when you yourself are in fact a sore loser as well." she explained, sighing.

"Oh really, and how exactly am I a sore loser?" he asked.

"You try to get even as soon as possible." she stated.

"I would call that being competitive." he remarked.

"Well, competitive people are often sore losers." she said.

"Precious, are we really arguing over something this trivial?" he questioned.

"Maybe." she answered.

"Not anymore; I know what this is about, and I'm not going to exacerbate this pointless conflict." he told her.

"What do you think it's about?" she asked.

"The same thing it's always been." he responded.

"What?" she insisted.

"You're still refusing to accept the part of you that has physical urges that don't line up with the true north of your moral compass, woman. Is it so difficult to figure out?" he elaborated, backing away and turning around.

Raeya didn't answer or move.

"You blame it on anything you can detach yourself from, anything you can rationalize away as not under your control, but you will not own up to it. How can you refuse ownership of your own feelings?" he continued, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Because it would shatter my self image." she said quietly.

He turned to face her again, and his heart broke at the tears he saw.

"It's not about what the rest of the world thinks of me, it's about what I think of me; and I would think less of myself." she added.

Jareth had her back in his arms before she could blink.

"Why, precious?" he asked gently.

"It's really stupid, but remember the part of me that wants to believe I'm above primitive urges and inclinations? That's the part that's the problem. I think it goes back to me wanting to be completely in control of myself all the time." she told him.

"I promise you Raeya mine, there is nothing wrong with having feelings you're not totally in control of. I know the idea of such a thing scares you, but that doesn't mean you have to reject it. You are brave enough to face that fear." he responded.

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Please forgive me, love. I did not mean to get so upset, and I would never make you cry intentionally." he stated, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I understand; it's been a stressful day and both our nerves are shot. I'm sorry I picked a fight." she replied.

"All is forgiven, precious." he said.

"Are you still up for relaxing in the library?" she questioned.

"As you wish, my lady." he answered, smiling as he transported them both.

The rest of the day was spent lounging on one of the library's couches in a position that was the epitome of compromise. Raeya was comfortably seated on Jareth's lap, allowing her to read while he simply enjoyed holding her. At one point she teased him about being so cuddly, but he simply brushed it off by asking what she expected of someone who had lived as relatively solitary a life as he had. Then he commented that he could be worse; at least he wasn't fondling every bit of her he could get his hands on at any given moment. This statement achieved the desired effect of making Raeya blush profusely while vowing never to broach the subject again.

The following morning saw Jareth, once again, lying with one arm, around his beloved as he waited for her to awaken. When she finally opened her eyes, Raeya smiled upon seeing the face of her fiancé staring back at her.

"You are the only ray of sunshine that can greet me in the morning and get a positive response." she commented, still grinning.

"I love you too, my little night owl." he replied, smiling.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"That question usually means you have something in mind." he countered.

"Well, we do have to discuss our engagement with my parents; and before that, we have to discuss how we're going to discuss it with them." she stated.

"Precious, that's far too much discussion for one day." he groaned.

"I didn't say we had to do both today, especially since we just went through hell talking about it with your parents yesterday. I thought we could just start sketching out a rough game plan for when we tell my parents." she told him.

"Alright, love; I may be a king, but that does not mean that I have infinite patience for diplomacy." he remarked, sighing.

"I know; diplomacy is more my area of expertise, but I'm still going to need the help of a fae who's well versed in charm and persuasion." she said.

"My skills are at your disposal, my lady." he responded, smirking.

"Don't mind if I do." she purred, kissing him sweetly.

He responded happily, kissing her back as he laced his fingers through her hair. When they broke the kiss, Raeya stared at him lovingly for a few seconds before tackling him in a tight embrace. Jareth had to laugh as they both fell backwards.

"What's this all about?" he questioned.

"I just love being close to you." she answered.

"As do I, Raeya mine." he replied.

"You know, this isn't going to be easy." she stated.

"I'm well aware; there are numerous difficulties to address." he agreed.

"At this point, I don't know if the biggest issue is going to be the age gap or the magic aspect." she told him.

"Not to mention my social status; few things are more intimidating to mortals than power. I'm not certain how they'll react to the knowledge that I'm a king." he added.

"Yeah, and let's not forget that I've outright lied to them about you in regards to multiple things." she continued.

"We really need to stop this, precious. Negativity will get us nowhere fast." he commented.

"Who said anything about being negative? I was just outlining the obstacles we have to get past." she retorted, only half sarcastically.

"What am I going to do with you, love?" he sighed.

"You could learn to tolerate my natural tilt towards pessimism." she suggested.

"No, Raeya mine. The Underground is no place for pessimism." he replied.

"Then good luck trying to counter a lifetime's worth of training." she stated.

"I do love a good challenge." he mused, grinning.

"Fine, but we're getting off topic." she said.

"Right, I believe the key is rationalization. If we convince them that the things they're worried about aren't as important as they think, we shouldn't have a problem getting their approval." he told her.

"If all else fails, we can introduce my parents to your parents and have your parents take a crack at explaining." she added.

"Precious, that should be an absolute, bottom line, last resort. I hope you can imagine now how many possible ways there are for that plan to go horribly wrong." he responded seriously.

"Yeah, your parents aren't exactly trustworthy around humans." she agreed.

"My parents aren't exactly trustworthy around any sentient beings." he muttered.

"You do realize our parents are going to meet eventually, right?" she questioned.

"May Danu help everyone involved when that day comes." he answered.

"Let's worry about that later. I'm just hoping my dad doesn't try to kill you when we break the news." she replied.

"I'm certain I can handle it if he does." he commented.

"It's not your safety I'm worried about." she retorted.

"Do you really think I would try to kill my future father in law? Honestly Raeya love, you should know me better than that by now." he said.

"Again, that's not what worries me. I have no idea what you'd do to him in lieu of death." she stated.

"I can assure you it wouldn't be anything unspeakable, regardless of what tree he shares a name with." he promised.

"Alright, I think that's enough planning for one morning." she responded.

"Unless you want to move on to wedding planning." he purred, grinning.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jareth." she replied.

"Who said anything about getting ahead? Just how long do you think I'm going to let you stall our marriage?" he asked.

"Long enough that I don't get completely stressed out trying to pull everything together." she answered.

"Raeya love, we have magic at our disposal. The planning is what's going to be difficult, not the execution." he retorted.

"Then long enough to let my parents get comfortable with the idea after we break the news to them." she revised.

"Fine, then at least tell me how you've always pictured your wedding day. It's one wish of yours that I've been particularly eager to grant." he said.

"Call me strange, but I've always wanted to get married on Halloween." she began.

"You mean Samhain?" he questioned.

"Yes, considering it's the holiday most associated with magic in the Aboveground. Plus it's in autumn, which is my favorite season, and October, which is my favorite month." she replied.

"Interesting, I like where this is going. Please continue." he commented.

"I think my parents would have a fit if I didn't stick with a traditional ceremony, but I have free reign with the reception. In honor of Samhain, I want it to be a costume party." she continued.

Jareth blanched slightly, remembering a certain masked ball within a dream. Raeya noticed and was quick to reassure him.

"I mean just a costume party, not a masquerade ball." she stated.

"Thank you, precious. You may go on." he remarked.

"Lilies are my favorite flower, so I was thinking lots of the red and yellow Asiatic lilies and tiger lilies because they're orange. That way we have all the autumn colors. My bouquet, on the other hand, has to be white lilies." she told him.

Jareth nodded in comprehension.

"I want my dress to look medieval and my veil to be attached to a circlet." she said.

"Ah ah, love; the details of your dress are for you, your mother, and possibly some of your friends to worry about. I am not to know how my bride is going to look until I see her walking down the aisle to me." he stated.

"You're really taking the tradition thing seriously, aren't you?" she commented.

"If we're going to do this thing by the book, then we're not skipping any steps." he responded.

"Alright, moving on; I've always pictured the ceremony being outside, but it's a negotiable aspect." she replied.

"Anything else, maybe the color of your bridesmaids' dresses?" he asked.

"Would midnight blue clash horribly with the autumn color scheme?" she questioned.

"Perhaps a deep emerald green would be a better choice, but we can decide later." he answered.

"Does it matter to you what I wear?" he inquired.

"I think I'd prefer either the outfit you wore when you took me to the ball in Avalon, or the white outfit with the feather cloak." she responded.

"I don't recall ever wearing that particular outfit around you. Did you memorize my book word for word, precious?" he remarked incredulously.

"Maybe." she muttered after a few moments of silence.

"You must've thought me to be terribly vain; I believe I went through at least six different costume changes." he commented, somewhat embarrassed.

"It was seven, to be exact, though one was essentially the same outfit with the night sky cloak in lieu of the black vest." she replied.

"I suppose that means you were familiar with a good section of my wardrobe before we even met." he mused.

"The color symbolism wasn't lost on me, for the record." she stated.

"Oh really? Do tell, Raeya mine." he said, grinning.

"The first outfit you wore was mostly black and comprised of all dark colors. This translates into an imposing and malicious appearance, giving the impression of evil. The last outfit was almost all white, symbolizing goodness and purity of intent. That's how I knew you were being sincere at the end." she explained.

"You are quite impressive, my love. Most mortals don't pick up on that." he responded.

"I have a wide range of interests that lead me to study a lot of different things." she told him.

"Yes, and clearly that includes psychology and color theory." he remarked.

"Exactly, but we're getting off topic. How would you feel about a wedding cake that looked completely normal except for a dragon wrapped around it with a look on its face that says, 'Back off, it's my cake!'" she asked.

"I think it has you written all over it, Raeya mine." he answered, smiling.

"Yeah, so far the entire wedding does too. It's not just my day." she stated.

"We have many likes and dislikes in common, precious. Besides, I did ask you what 'your' dream wedding was." he replied.

"Fine you have a point, but I will expect your input later. This is our wedding; I'm not marrying myself." she retorted.

"I should hope so; narcissism just isn't like you, love." he said, grinning.

"Very funny, Jareth." she responded, rolling her eyes. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I believe it is high time you started learning Gaelic. Especially considering how fond you are of reading, and about half the books in my library are written in that language." he told her.

"Sounds good to me; I think we could both use a day of relaxation after that exhausting visit with your parents." she agreed.

"You have seen Gaelic, haven't you precious? I'm not certain that even you will manage to find learning it relaxing." he commented.

"I'm well aware that Gaelic robs me of the ability to figure out pronunciation by sounding out the word. However when I've memorized what letter combinations make which sounds, the playing field will be level again." she responded.

"Trust me, Raeya mine; by the time this is over, you and I will both be glad you have a talent for learning languages." he remarked.


	36. Chapter 36

As it turned out, Jareth was right. Gaelic was most certainly a challenging language to learn. Still Raeya said she did in fact find it relaxing, despite its difficulty. However, the lesson didn't last as long as it was meant to. At some point during the explanation of verb conjugation, Jareth started telling Raeya just how much he loved her in flawless Gaelic. Things just spiraled downwards from there, and specifically they spiraled into a horizontally positioned make-out session on the couch. He said nothing of it to his lady love, but Jareth made a mental note to move that blessed couch into their bedroom after they were married. It had been, after all, repeatedly tested and proven to be extremely good luck in the romance department.

Later that day, Raeya mentioned that she hadn't had a chance to visit Spunk or any of the other goblins for quite awhile. When Jareth stated that she saw them every day at breakfast, Raeya told him that light conversation over a meal did not count as visiting. Jareth caved, knowing there was no use in arguing with her, and transported them to the throne room.

"Hey look, it's the King and the pretty lady!" yelled a goblin, approximately ten seconds after they had appeared in the room.

Apparently goblins were not the most observant creatures, especially after more than their daily dose of goblin ale. On the other hand, they could still move quickly when excited. This was demonstrated admirably by the future queen's number one fan, Spunk, as he bounded across the room using the other goblins' heads as stepping stones.

"Hi Raeya lady! Spunk really miss you!" he exclaimed, hugging her legs.

"It's good to see you too, Spunk. How have you been?" she asked, kneeling down to be more at his level.

"Spunk is good. Haven't taken helmet off around other goblins since last time." he answered, tapping it twice with his knuckles.

"I'm glad you haven't been hurt." she said smiling.

"Oh, Spunk want Raeya lady to meet someone." he told her, whistling.

In response, a high pitched 'weeeeeeeeee' echoed from the roof of the throne room as a goblin fell directly on top of Spunk.

"Spunk, are you ok?" Raeya questioned, lifting the live projectile off of him.

"Spunk ok, Spunk used to it." he replied, getting up and brushing himself off.

Raeya set the other goblin down next to him, and immediately noticed a striking resemblance.

"Raeya lady, this Spunk's little brother Squee. He new to the castle." Spunk explained.

Squee was about two thirds of Spunk's height, but otherwise their appearance was very similar.

"Actually, his name is Pipsqueek. He just goes by Squee for short." Jareth added.

"So you do remember their names." she remarked.

"Of course I do, precious. The only reason I kept messing up the dwarf's name was because I found it amusing that it bothered him." Jareth told her.

"That's not very nice, Jareth. No wonder he hated you." she responded.

"Don't let his attitude fool you, love. He knows it's all in good fun." he retorted.

Raeya simply shook her head and turned back to the goblin brothers.

"It's nice to meet you, Squee." she said, holding out her hand.

Squee just stared at the hand.

"Squee watch Spunk." Spunk stated, shaking Raeya's hand.

"Oh, Squee get it now." Squee replied, following Spunk's lead.

"How long have you been at the castle?" Raeya asked.

"This Squee's first day. All ladies nice like Raeya?" Squee responded.

"I'm afraid not, young one. Raeya is very much one of a kind." Jareth answered.

"Raeya lady only one who ever touch goblins. She even say we cute." Spunk added.

"Then Squee keep mean ladies away from Raeya lady." Squee stated.

"I'm sure she'd love to have your help with that." Jareth commented, grinning as he remembered one of her dreams.

"So, does anyone have any minor injuries I should know about?" Raeya questioned, standing up and addressing the entire throne room.

Immediately an ocean of goblin paws appeared in the air, accompanied by exclamations of 'oh oh', 'me me', and 'I do I do'. Jareth shook his head, seeing his own prophecy come to life right in front of him.

"Alright, everyone form a nice single file line in front of me. No pushing or shoving; I promise I'll get to all of you." Raeya instructed.

The goblins obeyed instantly, following her orders without question or hassle. When the line had finished forming, the future queen and official healer of the Goblin Kingdom got straight to work. It took the better part of an hour to fix all the cuts, scrapes, bruises, and welts. She was quite tired by the time she was finished.

"I love all of you and I have no problem healing your injuries, but for the sake of my energy I would like to request that you keep the roughhousing to a minimum." she stated, leaning slightly on Jareth for support.

A chorus of, 'ok Raeya lady', 'we be good', and 'we sorry' answered her.

"Thank you very much." she replied, still leaning on Jareth as they left the throne room.

"Are you alright, precious? You didn't over exert yourself, did you?" he asked, turning to face her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine, I just need to get used to continuously using magic for at least an hour." she told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No you don't, you need to stop and take a break if you start feeling tired." he responded.

"I would've stopped if I started feeling dizzy, but I didn't so I kept going." she retorted.

"Don't argue with me, love. I will suspend your healing privileges if I have to." he replied.

"Alright, Dad; I'll take it easy." she stated reluctantly.

"Just because I'm looking out for you doesn't mean I'm acting like your father." he said.

"I know; I get grouchy when I'm tired." she explained.

"Well, that much is obvious." he agreed.

"Just shut up and hold me; your magic feels nice." she told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Fair enough, Raeya mine." he responded, transporting them both to the library where his lady could recover in peace.


	37. Chapter 37

About a week later, Raeya decided it was time her parents knew the truth. Somehow, she managed to convince Jareth that this round of parental interaction wouldn't be nearly as awkward and uncomfortable. He showed her how to manipulate a crystal to work like a phone so she could call her parents to let them know that she and Jareth would be visiting soon.

"For the sake of my parents' sanity, you might want to wear one of your more understated and less revealing outfits when you drop your human glamour." she told him.

"You know that's not going to be easy, precious. Generally speaking, the less understated my outfits are the more revealing they are." he commented.

"I know, but can you at least use magic to fix that little problem?" she requested.

"Honestly love, the things I do for you." he responded playfully, shaking his head.

"I'm only asking because it might cost you points with my parents if they know that your usual shirts leave half your chest bare." she retorted.

"Alright, Raeya mine; for the sake of impression, I will cover up." he agreed.

"Thank you, Jareth. We need all the help we can get. I have a feeling this is going to be a little rough." she replied.

"I believe you're right. This is going to be an entirely different kind of challenge than the one my parents posed." he stated.

"Most definitely." she concurred.

Finally the day arrived that the two of them decided they were both sufficiently mentally prepared. They donned their human glamours and transported to the Aboveground together. Jareth took Raeya's hand in his and gave it a supportive squeeze. She smiled up at him and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Luckily, it was Siofra who answered the door, and she gave both of them a bright smile before ushering them inside. As soon as they got through the door, she gave each of them a greeting hug and said how good it was to see them. Afterward they moved to the living room, where Rowan was waiting. He had an immediate smile and a big hug for his daughter, but only a wary look and a brief handshake for her boyfriend. When they were all settled, the interrogation began.

"So, how have you been?" Siofra asked.

"Never better, living together is working out great." Raeya answered, smiling happily.

"You have separate bedrooms?" Rowan questioned.

"Yes Dad, we have separate bedrooms." Raeya confirmed, rolling her eyes.

She had hoped her father's demeanor wouldn't dampen the mood quite so soon.

"Is work going well for the two of you?" Siofra inquired, attempting to lighten things again.

This time Raeya looked at Jareth, and he nodded in response.

"Actually, there's something we need to tell you. Please don't start guessing, because I guarantee it's nothing you'd be able to think of." she stated.

Rowan and Siofra exchanged a worried look before turning back to their daughter.

"We haven't been honest with you about who Jareth is or our relationship. Do you remember my favorite book, the Labyrinth? Jareth is the Goblin King from that story. The whole thing is true, it's all real." she confessed, giving Jareth a slight nod.

Recognizing the signal, he let his human glamour melt away to reveal his true form. He had chosen to wear his favorite casual outfit, a white poet's shirt with a black vest and grey pants with his usual boots. Raeya breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she saw that the neckline of his shirt was far more modest than normal and his pants were significantly looser.

Raeya's parents seemed to be incapable of speech at the moment, and could only stare at the magical being in front of them.

"We met on the last night of our vacation to Ireland. I wished the Goblin King would visit me, and tad a! He actually showed up. According to him, I made a good enough first impression that he wanted to see me again. We've been in contact ever since. At first, we were just friends, but about five years ago we admitted to each other that we'd fallen in love. So, that's how long we've been dating; or rather courting, as Jareth prefers." she continued, praying that their silence wasn't a doom sentence.

"During one of her shorter breaks in college, I took her to the Underground with me to stay for a week. I showed her some of the wonders of my world, and both of us had the best week of our lives." Jareth added, taking Raeya's hand supportively again.

"It was during that week that we discovered my family is not entirely human; at least not on Mom's side anyway. We have a Fae ancestor, who I've actually met. Her name is Siobhan, and she's a very gifted healer." Raeya elaborated, deciding that the rest of the bombshells could wait until the dust settled a bit from the first round.

Unsurprisingly, Siofra was the first to find her voice.

"My grandfather used to tell me stories about the fair folk, and he said we were descended from them, but I only believed him while I was a little girl." she said softly.

"So, Jareth is a Fae king from another world? How old is he, really?" Rowan asked, massaging his temples.

"Yes, and I am seven hundred fifty two years old. Though I am quite young in terms of my kind; Fae grow far slower than humans. Essentially, I am the equivalent of about twenty six, just like Raeya told you." Jareth answered, keeping his voice calm and even.

"I want you to know that the Fae are incapable of outright lying, so you can believe everything he says." Raeya stated, attempting to add some information her parents would appreciate.

"Clearly he can still twist and manipulate the truth though." Rowan growled.

Attempt officially failed.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Siofra questioned, somewhat frazzled.

"Yes, there are a few things actually. Jareth has asked me to marry him, and," she took a deep breath, "I'm not human anymore." she responded, letting go of her own human glamour.

Siofra nearly fainted and Rowan was too stunned to do anything but stare at his daughter's new appearance. Raeya sighed heavily and laid her head in her hands.

"You can yell at me, hate me, and/or disown me now." she told them, feeling utterly helpless.

"Raeya sweetheart, we love you no matter what, and nothing is ever going to change that. It's just a lot to take in at one time, that's all." Siofra replied instantly, finding her voice for the second time.

"I'm sorry I lied to you before. It just didn't seem like the right time to tell you the truth." Raeya said.

"How long has it been since you were human?" Rowan asked, still looking like he had the world's most brutal headache.

"I was fully transformed about a month after I graduated." Raeya answered.

"Well, at least now my request for your hand in marriage seems like small potatoes by comparison." Jareth whispered, trying to make light of the situation.

"Not now Jareth!" Raeya whispered back fiercely, frowning at him.

"How was this transformation accomplished?" Siofra inquired.

"My Labyrinth is a sentient being, and it is one of the few things in the Underground capable of turning a human into a Fae." Jareth responded.

"It seems you've made a lot of decisions on your own lately Raeya." Rowan commented, giving his daughter a disappointed look.

"Rowan, she's a grown woman; you can't treat her like a little girl forever." Siofra told him defensively.

"This is life altering stuff; she could've at least talked to us first." he retorted.

"I'm right here, and I can hear everything you're saying." Raeya remarked dryly.

"You're right sweetheart, we apologize." Siofra replied.

"Wait a minute, back up; did you say Jareth asked you to marry him?" Rowan exclaimed, the information finally sinking in.

"She did, and she said yes. However, both of us would still very much like your blessing." Jareth responded.

Rowan looked completely lost at this point. Seeing his reaction, Siofra stood and took her husband's hand pulling him up with her.

"I think we need to have a little discussion in private. Please excuse us for a bit." Siofra explained.

Jareth and Raeya both nodded, watching as the other couple left the room. As soon as they were gone, Raeya collapsed next to Jareth with her head on his shoulder.

"This might take awhile, so get comfortable." she told him, sighing in exasperation.

"You tell me, precious; how is this going so far?" Jareth asked.

"Considering that I had absolutely no idea what to expect, I think it's going about as well as possible." she answered.

"Are you saying that because your father hasn't threatened my life yet and your mother hasn't lost consciousness from the shock?" he questioned.

"Yeah, more or less." she confirmed.

"Then you can relax, love. I'm certain your parents only want you to be happy, no matter what that entails." he stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I know; I'm just afraid they won't approve of this whole thing." she replied.

"We discussed this, Raeya mine; whatever they have a problem with, we rationalize. It's going to be alright." he said reassuringly.

It was then that Raeya's parents returned from their own discussion. They sat down where they had been before, and Siofra took a deep breath.

"We think we've got a handle on this as best we can. Jareth, you're a magical being from another world, and we know almost nothing about you. However, Raeya seems to know you inside and out, and you obviously make her very happy. So we still approve of your relationship because we trust her judgment of character." Siofra began.

"On the other hand, we want to know some details. Tell us as much as you can, and we'll ask questions if we have them." Rowan finished.

Jareth and Raeya exchanged a glance before starting their story. They outlined exactly what a Fae was and what the Goblin King was responsible for. The second half went over a little rough, but Jareth managed to smooth it over. They described the Goblin Kingdom and the Underground, as well as all the magical creatures Raeya had been introduced to. Then they went over as much of their relationship and what Raeya had learned as they could without getting into the non parent friendly parts. When their story was over, Rowan and Siofra were quiet for a few moments.

"That certainly explains why Raeya never felt a sense of belonging anywhere. Will we ever get to see you, sweetheart?" Siofra asked.

"Of course, I can visit whenever you want. Just sit or stand in front of any mirror and say my name. You'll be able to talk to me and see me at the same time." Raeya answered.

"The Fae don't practice polygamy, do they?" Rowan questioned sternly.

"Never in the entirety of our existence has that atrocious act ever been part of our culture. Raeya is my one true love, and I will have no other." Jareth replied adamantly.

Rowan nodded approvingly; he had to respect Jareth's vehement rejection of the mere concept.

"What are the responsibilities of a queen in the Underground?" Siofra inquired.

"I'll be in charge of the castle and keeping the goblins that live there under control. I'm also responsible for any political issues that require negotiation and diplomacy. I have to be a hostess for any guests we get too, but Jareth said if they're rude I'm allowed to seek vengeance and he'll look the other way." Raeya explained, grinning deviously at the last part.

"As I told her myself, no one disrespects my queen." Jareth added, with the same mischievous grin.

"She won't be expected to provide heirs like some sort of brood mare?" Rowan asked.

Raeya placed a hand over her eyes and put her head down in embarrassment. Jareth simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering.

"No, Fae children are a rare thing, for reasons I'd rather not go into, and we are immortal so it is not often that an heir or successor is needed." he responded.  
"Alright, I believe that's all the questions we had for now. If we have any more, we'll be in touch Raeya." Siofra stated, looking at her daughter.

"So, do we have your blessing?" Raeya questioned nervously.

"You have my wholehearted approval; congratulations sweetheart." Siofra replied, smiling.

"Dad?" Raeya said, looking at him expectantly.

"I suppose you have my permission as well, but only because you're happy and you will clearly be well taken care of. I'm trusting your judgment." Rowan told her.

Raeya smiled in relief before getting up and giving her father the biggest hug she could manage.

"Thank you Daddy; I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too little fox. You will always be my baby girl." he responded, hugging her back.

Siofra was the next to get a hug and a thank you. Then Jareth decided to hazard a gesture of appreciation as well. Raeya's mother was quick to embrace him and welcome him to the family, but Rowan maintained his reserved countenance. Jareth understood his apprehension, and was prepared to try to reduce it as much as possible.

"I know you don't trust me much, but please believe me when I tell you this. Raeya means the world to me, and I have sworn to protect her with my life. Your daughter is the kindest, most accepting, and most unique being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She has healed mental and emotional scars that I thought I would bear forever; and I am now a better man because she is part of my life. Words cannot describe how much I love her, and I am certain you love her just as much if not more. You raised her well, and I vow to you that she will always be treated as the queen she will become." Jareth told him, never once breaking eye contact.

"No father is ever truly ready for this day, but I have to trust her and she trusts you. I will hold you to your promises, although I do believe you'll keep them." Rowan replied, extending his hand and finally smiling.

Jareth smiled in return as he grasped the other man's hand. A great victory had been won.


End file.
